Ellen Clark
by choox
Summary: -Un problème, Chloe ? -Non, une question : depuis quand la timide, réservée et éternelle célibataire Ellen Clark s’adonne-t-elle à la contemplation de Sirius Black ? -34 Chapitres mais assez courts épilogue en ligne-
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonjour!!**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic... Une qui devrait être assez longue... mais je ne faillis pas à mes bonnes vieilles habitudes: toujours pas des chapitres très longs, excusez m'en à l'avance... pour la peine, j'_essayerai_ (je passe quand même mes concours dans moins d'un mois... :S)de poster assez régulièrement... **

**Alors, évidemment, cette fic n'a pu être écrite que grâce à la grande JK Rowling... mais je me suis permis d'ajouter quelques personnages, puisqu'elle se déroule à l'époque des maraudeurs...**

**Cependant, ce n'est pas sur eux qu'est centrée l'histoire, mais sur une certaine Ellen Clark, (ce qui a donné le titre de cette fic, parce que VRAIMENT je n'avais pas de meilleure idée...) que je vais vous laisser découvrir... Je ne prétends pas écrire une fic très originale, j'en imagine déjà se dire "Sirius/OC... un peu de deja vu sur les bords"... ils n'ont pê pas complètement tort... mais j'espère leur montrer le contraire! (vaste projet... :) )**

**Une dernière chose... la relecture a été faite par une de mes amies, non inscrite sur ce site mais qui s'est amusée à laisser des petites messages dans certains chapitres, tout comme moi... ce qui donne parfois lieu à de petits débat... Vous vous apercevrez bien vite que toutes les deux, nous avons un humour assez... non, en fait, je vous laisse juger par vous même!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Choox**

* * *

-Ellen Clark, toujours la même chose : poursuivez vos efforts… Miss Clark ?

D'un coup de coude dans les cotes, une fille sortit la fameuse Ellen Clark de ses pensées. La nommée se leva immédiatement et alla récupérer sa copie des mains de son professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

Elle ne tarda pas à se rasseoir et se tourna vers sa voisine qui la regardait avec insistance.

-Un problème, Chloe ?

-Non, une question : depuis quand Ellen Clark s'adonne-t-elle à la contemplation de Sirius Black ?

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

-Ce qui est certain, ma petite Ellen, c'est que tu es irrémédiablement et gravement atteinte.

-Mais pas du tout…

-Oh, que si ! Allez, avoue-le : je te promets que ce qui sera dit dans cette salle n'en sortira pas.

-Mais arrête un peu, ce n'est pas parce que je…

-… Tu passes tes heures d'Etude des Moldus à contempler le beau, le grand, l'unique Sirius Black… que tu as des vues sur lui… nooon, pas du tout !

-Non, pas du tout, effectivement.

-Ecoute Ellen, ce n'est pas la fin du monde : toutes les filles de cette école ont eu, ont ou auront leur période : « Black est mon dieu »… mais pour une fois que j'ai quelque chose de croustillant à me mettre sous la dent, tu ne peux pas me gâcher ce plaisir !

La jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs avec une frange, qui se prénommait donc Ellen Clark détourna la tête. Son amie, une fille du nom de Chloe Herdvyn, aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux blonds soupira et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur un pupitre.

-Je vais voir Billy, tu nous rejoins ?

Mais Ellen ne l'avait pas écouté, absorbée qu'elle était par le spectacle de la neige recouvrant le parc de Poudlard. Elle ferma les yeux, enleva ses lunettes et revint à son amie.

-Je venais simplement de remarquer qu'il était là, et sa présence m'étonnait…

-Ah, tu vois, ce n'est pas moi qui reviens au sujet. Comment ça, sa présence t'étonnait ? Ca fait deux ans qu'il est en cours avec nous.

-… Et on ne l'y a pas vu souvent…

Chloe sourit.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Répète toi la phrase que tu viens de me sortir, et ose me dire que tu n'espionnes pas Black.

Ellen haussa les sourcils, et comprenant…

-Ca, c'est ce que tu voudrais lire dans mes pensées…

-Moi je ne veux rien… mais toi qu'est ce que tu veux ? Bon, choupette, Billy m'attend et je vais encore me prendre une remarque… Tu viens avec nous ?

-Non, Zach m'attend pour m'expliquer un truc en Sortilèges : je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai rien compris à...

-Passionnant ! Tu diras à Zach tout le mal que je pense de son influence sur toi.

Puis Chloe sortit de la salle à toute vitesse. Ellen resta seule avec dans l'esprit la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amie.

-Quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent et gnagnagna…

Il était vrai que Ellen Clark n'était pas une de ces filles qui passaient leur temps à chercher des combines pour se faire remarquer des garçons, et encore moins si c'était pour Sirius Black.

Afin de s'aérer l'esprit, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre et quelques flocons entrèrent dans la salle et atterrirent dans ses cheveux. Elle respira à pleins poumons et resta ainsi immobile. Des éclats de rire la firent revenir sur terre, ou plutôt dans la salle de classe qu'elle et Chloe avaient investie pour travailler. Apparemment, d'autres avaient eu la même idée puisqu'on venait d'ouvrir la bruyamment la porte. Ellen se retourna brusquement, ses grands yeux bleu foncé cherchant la source de tout ce bruit.

-Et alors je lui ai sorti que… Oh, pardon, on dérange peut-être ?

-Non, non, c'est bon, j'avais fini.

A son tour, elle récupéra ses plumes et ses parchemins et jetant le tout dans son sac, elle sortit pour laisser ces glousseuses glousser en paix.

Elle descendit au sous sol pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa un de ses frères et lui fit un simple signe mais il l'arrêta en lui attrapant la manche.

-Hey, Ellen, tu peux quand même parler à ton vieux frère ! Comment ça va ?

-A merveille…

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

-Chris, tout va très bien…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Parfaitement, maintenant, je dois y aller…

-Un rendez vous amoureux ?

-Ou pas. Je dois rejoindre Zach…

-Mouais… Ok, je te laisse aller faire des bêtises avec Zach.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire.

-Je rigole, Ellen. Je sais très bien que Zach ne tenterait rien… Mais faudrait que je te présente quelques amis…

-Chris…

-Bon, j'arrête, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

-C'est ça.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

« Ah, ces frères… Entre Chris et Alex qui veulent à tout prix me caser… désolée si je ne suis pas aussi pressée… Heureusement, je n'ai pas ce problème avec Eric… » (**ndlc : c'est quoi tous ces mecs là ?? t'es en manque ? elle vit sa vie par fanfictioooooonnnnns … :-P) **

Ellen était la deuxième (ex aequo) dans une fratrie de quatre enfants… et tous très différents les uns des autres. Il n'y avait qu'à citer le fait que Chris était à Gryffondor en 7e année, Alexander, son jumeau, à Serpentard, en 6e année comme elle, Eric, le « petit » dernier en 4e année, à Serdaigle, et elle à Poufsouffle pour mesurer cette dissemblance.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle et attendit que l'homme du tableau veuille bien délaisser un instant sa bêche pour lui donner le mot de passe. Une porte ronde apparut alors juste à la droite du tableau et le jardiner retourna à ses légumes.

Ellen ne mit pas longtemps à repérer son ami Zach, un grand blond, comme souvent en train de ronfler dans un des poufs près du feu (**ndlc : sur une des poufs près du feu, ça peut être marrant aussi !!)**. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dormir. « Un vrai bébé… Bon et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à bosser les Sortilèges toute seule… »

Elle s'installa à une table, remit ses lunettes sur son nez et entreprit de ressortir ses manuels et ses parchemins pour se remettre au travail.

Une heure et demi plus tard, l'heure du dîner approchant et l'appel du ventre (**ndlc : tu sais de quoi tu parles !! lol) **se faisant sans doute sentir, la salle commune se vida peu à peu, ne laissant que quelques irréductibles (**ndlc : gaulois)** travailleurs acharnés, dont Ellen, qui ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Zach… tu es réveillé ?

-Il semblerait… Ellen, je suis vraiment désolé… on avait prévu de bosser ensemble et moi je… tu aurais dû me secouer…

-Mais non, c'est rien… je me suis débrouillée. On va dîner ?

Zach acquiesça et ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée, rejoignant Chloe et Billy à leur table.

-Alors, bien travaillé ? lança le garçon, un grand brun au teint mat.

-C'est-à-dire que…, tenta Zach en se passant une main dans le coup et regardant d'un oeil gêné Ellen.

-Je parie que tu l'as encore laissé tomber. Ah, mais je comprends que tu ne gardes pas une seule copine : elles doivent être carrément vexées que tu les oublies très simplement.

-Mais non, Billy… Il était juste en train de dormir…

Chloe pouffa mais Billy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mouais… super excuse. Ellen je sais même pas pourquoi tu le défends… il ne le mérite pas !

Zach passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ellen d'un air protecteur.

-Oh, n'insuffle pas de mauvaises ondes à Ellen…

-Pour qu'elle reste bonne poire ?

-J'apprécie.

-Désolé Ellen… mais tu le sais bien : tu es trop gentille…

-Et effacée !

-Et… et alors ?

-Et voilà, elle ne se vexe même pas…

-Bon, on passe à autre chose ? Je trouve que le sujet revient un peu trop souvent en ce moment…

-Normal, c'est de pire en pire !

-Bon, Billy, ça suffit maintenant…

Chloe avais repris la situation en main, sentant que la discussion ne plaisait pas à Ellen en s'éloignant des bras de Billy qui s'interrompit et chercha à récupérer sa petite amie.

* * *

**Bon, je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas long... mais je vous avais prévenu. En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit début vous aura donné envie de lire la suite...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième chapitre... Axé sur Ellen et son jumeau, sa famille. J'ai pas été trop longue à poster, n'est ce pas? **

**Merci pour vos reviews!! et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ellen avançait lentement sur le chemin enneigé, gênée par tous les sacs qui lui encombraient les bras. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de la maison, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son jumeau, Alexander.

-Merci Alex, de ta précieuse aide… mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Mais elle s'arrêta dans son sermon en apercevant la valise qui était dans l'entrée, au bas de l'escalier.

-La valise d'Eric ou de Papa ?

-Non.

-Quelqu'un d'autre va quelque part ?

-Oui. Moi.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne restes pas pour l'anniversaire de Chris ?

-Je pars après le déjeuner.

-Ca veut dire que tu me laisses seule, ce soir ?

-Et pour la fin des vacances…

Sous le coup de l'indignation, elle lâchât un sac dont le contenu roula dans la neige. Alexander en profita pour ne pas insister et fit un pas pour l'aider à ramasser les produits éparts **(ndlc : et on ne voit plus dans le ciel que qq points éparts … )(ndla : constructives, tes remarques !)**. Elle ne dit plus un mot avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux entrés dans la maison, les bras chargés.

-Ecoute, Ellen, c'est pas un drame !

-Pour toi, non : tu vas te retrouver avec tous tes amis, j'imagine. Moi, je vais passer la soirée seule à me morfondre dans mon coin.

-Au pire, demande à Chloe ou à Zach de venir !

-Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont tous les deux partis ! , grogna-t-elle en attrapant des bouteilles pour les descendre à la cave.

Son frère soupira et la suivit dans l'entrée.

-Pas besoin que tu me suives comme un petit chien !

-Tu m'énerves, Ellen ! Tu peux peut-être comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de rester dans une maison qui va ce soir être envahie par des gryffondors !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

La voie d'Ellen parvenait à son frère du bas des escaliers qui menaient à la cave.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi… Mais eux vont s'en donner à cœur joie !

Après un silence entrecoupé de tintements de bouteilles, Ellen lança :

-Tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler !

-Je ne suis pas obligé de te rapporter toutes mes pensées ! Et à quoi ça t'aurait servi ? Tu m'aurais de toute façon dit la même chose que maintenant : que mademoiselle ne veut pas être seule ! T'as qu'à un peu te sociabiliser, ma vieille ! Chris ou moi, on sera pas toujours là !

Aucun bruit, aucun éclat de voix ne remonta plus de la cave et après quelques secondes, il soupira et monta dans sa chambre. En bas, Ellen était accroupie et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle posait doucement la dernière bouteille au dessus des autres.

-Si même Alexander ne peut plus me comprendre…

oO°OooO°OooO°OooO°OooO°Oo

Le déjeuner fut aussi bruyant qu'à l'ordinaire : seule fille entourée de ses trois frères et de son père, Ellen ne parlait jamais beaucoup. « Mais au moins, d'habitude elle écoutait », songeait Alexander, seul à remarquer qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Alors, Alex, tu nous quittes pour qui ?

-Je vais chez Andrew.

-Ah, je penchais que tu irais chez les Black ! avança Chris, la bouche pleine.

Leur père ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Les Black ? Alexander, tu sais ce que je pense de ces gens…

-Mais oui, Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas ! et de toute façon, Chris, je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Je l'appellerais Bellatrix, ton rapport !

-Bellatrix ?

-Ouais, sa copine, précisa Eric à son père sur le ton de la confidence.

-Bon, toi, le nain, ça va ! **(ndlc : mdr le nain !!) (ndla : tu te sens visée ?? :D)**

-Alex…

-Bah quoi, il croit qu'on n'a pas vu son manège avec la petite sœur de Amos et Zach Diggory ?

-N'importe quoi ! Pauline sort déjà avec John de toute façon !

-Haaan, t'es vénère ? **(ndla : pardon pour le « vénère », mais c'était trop tentant !)** **(ndlc :looool c pas grave, c'est marrant !!)**

Le père essaya de reprendre ses fils.

-Oh, stop, les garçons ! Ellen, tu peux me passer le plat, s'il te plait ? Ellen ?

-Pardon Papa, tiens.

-Et toi, Ellen, tu penses à qui ?

Les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle baissa les yeux.

-Traduction : le jour où je m'intéresserai à autre chose qu'à mes cours…

-Toi, ta gueule ! **(ndla : sorry… :S)**

Alexander regarda d'un air narquois sa jumelle alors que les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés de manger, ahuris : Ellen n'élevait jamais la voix, ou alors uniquement en présence de ses frères, pas de son père.

-Oh, elle se décoince enfin ! Pas trop tôt !

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé quelque chose à ce sujet. Alors fiche moi la paix ! Oh, et puis bouse !

Elle jeta d'un geste rageur sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

-C'est ça, fais ta rebelle, on y croit !

-Alexander, tu n'es qu'un…

-Un quoi ?

-Temps mort, vous deux : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ellen ne répondit pas à son père et ne détacha son regard du visage de son frère que pour tourner les talons, et claquer la porte d'entrée.

Chris fit un mouvement en vue de la rejoindre, mais son père leva la main en un geste de négation. Il se tourna alors vers Alexander.

-Vous nous faites quoi, là ?

-Mais rien ! Simplement, elle ne supporte pas que j'aie une vie sociale quand je suis ici !

-… Alors qu'elle n'en a pas !

-Eric, merci, n'en rajoutes pas, le rattrapa son plus grand frère.

-C'est ça, en plus ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre à notre place…

Mr Clark jugea son fils du regard.

-Bon, sujet bouclé. Alex, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller t'excuser auprès de ta sœur… et Eric, après le déjeuner, tu vas finir ton sac, le portoloin n'attendra pas.

-Oh, la barbe, je ne peux pas rester ici, Papa ?

-Ah nan, le mioche, on ne veut pas de toi dans nos pattes ce soir.

-Mais j'ai plus dix ans ! Et je vais devoir me coller notre cousine pendant trois jours entiers !

-Mais Eric, elle t'adôôôôôôre !!

Chris se lança alors dans une imitation de leur très chère cousine qui avait le même âge que Eric dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, mais Alexander garda le visage fermé.

Pendant que son père et ses deux frères finissaient de ranger la cuisine, il sortit à son tour de la maison et entreprit de chercher sa sœur. Il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver, assise sur un banc en pierre derrière la maison et se posa à côté d'elle. Ellen tourna la tête ver lui.

-T'es content ? C'était ce que tu voulais ? Que je m'énerve devant eux ?

Il ne répondit rien.

-Je vois.

-Ellen, je ne dirai pas que je suis désolé, si c'est ce que tu attends, parce que je ne le suis pas. Tu sais très bien que c'était pour te provoquer, mais aussi que je n'ai pas complètement tort.

-Et toi tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y changer quelque chose !

-Etant donné que les méthodes « douces » n'ont pas marché, je change de technique.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Quand même, tu exagères : à Poudlard, je fais de gros efforts. Je suis même sure qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui sache que nous sommes frères et sœurs.

-Sauf ceux qui se souviennent du choc qu'ils ont eu en te voyant envoyée à Poufsouffle alors que je venais d'être réparti à Serpentard.

-C'est vrai...

-Et, Ellen, tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que tu es complètement épanouie à Poudlard, comme ailleurs.

-Ca me regarde.

-Bah, non, **(ndlc : ben oui..) **je me sens aussi concerné, surtout quand tu me fais ce genre de crise.

Après un silence, il reprit.

-Alors je vais y aller, et on va tous deux s'amuser : toi ici, moi chez Andrew.

-Fais moi croire que tu ne vas pas voir Bellatrix.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

Il se sourirent.

-… Et on se retrouve dans le Poudlard Express dans trois jours.

Il se leva. Ellen le sonda de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Ne fais pas de trop grosse bêtise, quand même.

Il l'observa. Elle avait presque l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir : ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

-Toi non plus…

-Moi ?

-Sait-on jamais ?

**Verdict (provisoire)??**

**Promis, la suite ne tardera pas trop... :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Samedi-Dimanche-Lundi! hey, je vais vite! (nan...NAAAN au secours! ça y est, j'ai cette foutue chanson nazissime au possible dans la tête!)**

**Bon, pour en revenir à des choses plus interessantes: troisième chapitre d'Ellen Clark. Je sais, toujours pas beaucoup de Sirius... mais bon... j'espere quand même que vous l'aimerez bien!**

**Merci pour vos reviews... ça fait vraiment super plaisir!**

**Aussi... bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir!**

* * *

-Ellen, tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le buffet?

Ellen délaissa à regrets son livre et se leva de son lit. Elle enfila un pull et descendit rejoindre Chris qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

-Merci, tu me sauves…

-Lui, et tous les invités : je ne tiens pas à mourir empoisonné ! Salut Ellen !

-Salut Stephan…

Stephan **(ndlc : YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! hum … pardon !) (ndla : veuillez excuser notre relectrice, qui a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur ce malheureux garçon… ) **était le meilleur ami de Chris depuis leur deuxième année à Poudlard et était venu en renfort, Alexander les ayant lâchement abandonnés.

Elle ne s'attarda pas et se rendit dans la cuisine en se disant que, quand même, son frère aîné exagérait : lui qui avait le droit, depuis un an déjà, puisqu'il était né en début d'année, d'utiliser la magie, il continuait parfois à refuser de l'employer… Même pour faire un gâteau ! Autant laisser ça à sa bonne poire de sœur. Mais quelle feignasse !

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Stephan était apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elizabeth rougit et balbutia un « non, rien » à peine audible.

-… Tu ne changeras jamais, toi…, dit-il dans un sourire.

-Stephan, arrêtes d'embêter ma sœur et viens m'aider à porter le canapé !

-Et le Wingardium Leviosa, tu connais ?

-Ouais, bah… J'ai pas envie de prendre de risque !

Quand Stephan fut sorti de la pièce en maugréant, Ellen souffla. Pourquoi, dès qu'un garçon autre que ses frères, Zach, voire Billy lui parlait, devait-elle réagir ainsi ?

Elle posa un saladier sur la table et commença le gâteau.

Vers vingt heures, après avoir enchaîné deux cuissons, elle allait se mettre à sortir les chips et le reste quand Chris l'interrompit.

-Hey, Ellen… Arrêtes toi un peu ; Stephan est déjà convaincu que je t'exploite, ne lui donne pas raison ! Et… si les gens commencent à arriver d'ici une demi-heure, t'as quand même le droit d'aller te préparer !

-Je ne sais pas si je vais rester avec vous, Chris. Après tout, ce sont tes amis, et…

-Non, mais de toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! Tu vas te préparer, allez, hop, hop, hop !

Il lui avait posé les mains sur les épaules et la dirigea vers la porte.

-Qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être un garçon qui t'intimidera moins que les autres. Et juste au passage, Stephan m'a confié que…

-Chris ?

-Oui ?

-Ok, je vais me préparer. Mais à une condition…

-Je t'écoute.

-Ne fais pas ce sourire d'imbécile. Tu ne me harcèleras pas avec tes remarques et tes présentations à X ou Y, d'accord ?

Chris sourit : « D'accord, mais fais un petit effort… »

Ellen marmonna un « on verra » et sortit de la cuisine pour tomber nez à nez avec Stephan.

-Huuum, mais ça sent bon, ici.

Elle esquissa un sourire et grimpa les escaliers.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortait de sa douche quand elle entendit des rumeurs dans son jardin. Discrètement, elle écarta un rideau et vit que des amis de Chris étaient en train d'arriver.

Cela ne la pressa pas pour autant, au contraire. La serviette serrée autour de la poitrine, elle ouvrit son armoire.

-Hum… Tee-shirt blanc ou tee-shirt blanc? Je n'ai même pas l'excuse d'une longue hésitation…

Elle opta donc pour un tee-shirt blanc et ne tarda pas à enfiler un jean. Elle se sécha les cheveux et se fit une queue de cheval. Sans même jeter un regard à son miroir, elle allait sortir quand elle songea qu'elle pouvait au moins s'offrir de finir son chapitre interrompu l'après-midi même par un Chris bruyant et feignant. Elle s'étala donc sur son lit et attrapa son livre.

Un certain temps plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, elle grimaça : 21h15. Il ne croirait pas qu'elle mit autant de temps à se préparer.

-Oui, Chris, je descends…

-Ellen ? Ce n'est pas Chris ! Je peux entrer ?

Elle se releva en sursaut et alla ouvrir à une grande jeune fille brune.

-Clemence ?

-Moi-même !

Clemence n'était personne d'autre que la grande sœur de Stephan, d'un an de plus, et, accessoirement, l'ex-petite amie de Chris. Ils étaient restés ensemble une dizaine de mois, et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées en dehors de Poudlard un certain nombre de fois. Clemence avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise, et même Ellen !

Cette dernière était retournée s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Non, ce n'est pas ton frère qui m'envoie, mais moi-même qui aie pris cette initiative ! Je peux rester ?

Ellen sourit.

-Même si Chris était dans le coup, je ne te mettrais pas dehors. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait monter ?

-Bah, ton absence ! Tu comptes descendre ou pas ?

-J'ai promis à Chris, de toute façon, alors…

-Tu sais bien que tu ne dois rien ni à Chris, ni à personne. Mais à ta place, je descendrais : la soirée est très bien partie et ce serait dommage de rater ça!

-En même temps, je pense que les gens se passent très bien de moi.

-Oh, toi t'as envie de te faire plaindre ! Allez, Ellen, viens t'amuser un peu !

Sans réponse de la concernée, Clemence considéra qu'elle était d'accord et allait entraîner la jeune fille dehors quand Ellen lui posa un simple question.

-Dis, Clemence, est-ce que je suis présentable ?

La grande blonde haussa un sourcil.

-Bah… évidemment !

Puis elle eut un air songeur.

-Mais si je peux me permettre… A ta place, je me lâcherais les cheveux… C'est un crime de les attacher…

-Mes… cheveux ?

-Oui, oui ! Et tant que tu y es…

Clemence attrapa un tube de mascara qu'elle dénicha à côté du miroir.

-A quoi ça sert d'en avoir, si tu n'en mets pas, ma chère ?

-Je te soupçonne de l'avoir laissé délibérément ici la dernière fois que tu es venue.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, fit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent. Bon, je te retrouve en bas !

Elle fit un dernier clin d'œil à Ellen et sortit de la chambre, qui se retrouva silencieuse. Ellen se leva lentement et suivit les conseils de Clemence.

Avant de partir, elle offrit un coup d'œil au miroir et son visage eu une expression nostalgique.

Elle claqua la porte et amorça la descente d'escalier.

« Respire, ma vieille, et fais comme si tu n'étais pas cette gamine timide et rougissante ! »

Elle opta finalement pour le dévalement express de l'escalier, et se retrouva dans l'entrée où se bousculaient les invités qui venaient d'arriver. Mais avancer dans le salon était une autre histoire, et elle se faufila derrière la première porte dont elle trouva la poignée, qui était celle de la cave. Elle descendit les premières marches pour reprendre contenance.

-Je suis ridicule, dit-elle à voix haute.

-Mais non, soeurette ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Ellen avait sursauté mais sourit à Chris qui remontait.

-Rien…

Elle le déchargea de deux bouteilles et le précéda dans la cuisine, en prenant bien soin de baisser la tête en traversant l'entrée. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui eu une expression étonnée.

-Tes cheveux… Tu ressembles à…

-Oui, je sais. Maman…

Leur mère était morte quand les jumeaux avaient dix ans. Ellen déjà si timide s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même, ne se montrant plus détendue qu'à un nombre très limité de personne, au premier rang desquelles son frère jumeau. Venait ensuite Chris et ses amis, mais aucun d'eux ne la connaissaient comme Alexander. Alexander qui la délaissait, ce qu'elle comprenait sans arriver à l'accepter.

Chris avait dû imaginer le cours qu'avaient pris les pensées de sa sœur car il la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là…

Il la relâchât.

-C'est bien que tu sois descendue.

-Clemence.

-Je vois… Allez, maintenant, viens faire la fête !

Il l'attrapa par la main mais elle résista.

-C'est bon, je peux y aller seule…

-C'est vrai.

Il sortit. Ellen avisa alors une bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait remontée, et s'en servit un petit verre qu'elle but d'un trait.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre…

Son regard tomba sur Stephan.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'au jeune homme.

Elle se reprit alors et sans un mot de plus, passa devant lui pour apporter les deux bouteilles au salon.

Elle traversa la pièce remplie maintenant de gryffondors, serdaigles, et quelques poufsouffles de 7e année. Se servant un autre verre, elle s'installa sur un canapé poussé contre un mur. Clemence ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et entreprit de raconter tout ce qu'elle savait des invités.

-Ah, tiens, ton frère a pensé à toi : il y a même des 6e année ! Regarde qui vient d'arriver !

Quittant du regard le fond de son verre vide, Ellen releva la tête pour voir que James Potter et Sirius Black venaient d'arriver.

-Perso, je préfère Potter, moins provocateur que Black.

-Si on veut… mais bon… Black est quand même… Bref. Et je te signale juste que Potter sort avec Lily Evans.

-Ah, enfin ! Non, mais trop jeune, de toute façon. Bon, ne bouge pas, je reviens. Ou plutôt, si, je t'ordonnes de bouger et de ne pas m'attendre.

-Ne t'embête pas avec moi.

-Je ne m'embête pas avec toi, mais message reçu.

Clemence prit le verre des mains d'Ellen et le reposa sur le buffet.

-En revanche, tu devrais arrêter ça, si tu veux mon avis.

Ellen rougit et acquiesça. L'autre jeune fille s'éloigna pour saluer des gens.

-Ellen !

-Chris ?

-Allez, viens danser !

-Non, non, je suis très bien là…

-Roh !

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'entraîna au milieu des autres danseurs et esquissa quelques passes de rock.

-Désolé, je ne danse pas aussi bien qu'Alex !

-Oh, lui !

Quand la chanson s'acheva, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de s'asseoir et se laissa finalement prendre dans l'ambiance.

Chris se glissa jusqu'à Clemence.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

-Moi ? rien… Mais le whisky…

-Quoi ?

-Qui l'eut cru ?

-Bon, tu viens danser ?

* * *

**C'était... le début de le soirée... :) qui, j'espère, vous a plu...**

**En tout cas: un commentaire, une critique, une petite remarque... une review est la bienvenue**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou!!**

**Bon, d'abord vous répeter que vos commentaires me font super plaisir... ne vous arrêtez pas!!**

**Sinon, alors les deux chapitres qui arrivent sont primordiaux pour le suite de l'histoire... et en plus, j'ai bien aimé les écrire :) Enfin, pour l'instant, je ne vous poste que le 1er, of course... :D **

**Vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a aucun commentaire de Jij (ma correctrice qui va me tuer quand elle verra comment je l'ai appelé!): pourtant, on en a bcp parlé toutes les deux de ce chapitre... mais je crois que vous comprendrez pourquoi! :P Au fait, dites moi si ça vous agace nos petites intrusions, j'e prendrai note :)**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Plus tard, Ellen s'affalait dans le canapé. Elle regarda la piste ou les jeunes gens évoluaient au rythme de la musique. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très soif. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table, elle ne vit que des bouteilles vides : « Aussi bien comme ça… pour quelqu'un qui ne boit jamais, je crois que j'ai assez bu ! »

Elle prit donc le chemin **(ndla : de la viiiiie !)** de la cuisine où elle trouva Stephan en train de planter des bougies sur le gâteau qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Ellen fut elle-même étonnée de s'entendre demander :

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Il releva la tête et remarqua sa présence. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier où emplit son gobelet d'eau.

-Très, très sympa, et elle n'est pas finie… et toi, finalement ?

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, elle posa son verre et se plaça de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui, pour l'aider à mettre les dernières bougies.

-Finalement, oui…

Quand la 18e bougie trouva sa place au centre du gâteau, elle releva la tête et sourit à Stephan.

-Et voilà !

Son sourire diminua quand elle s'aperçut que Stephan la fixait immuablement. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se pencha en avant, au dessus de la table qui les séparait, en s'agrippant au rebord. Il sembla qu'il avait eu la même idée car leurs lèvres se touchèrent et il l'embrassa tendrement en passant sa main sur la nuque d'Ellen.

Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule et ne pensait plus à rien. Juste... elle était bien.

Mais ils furent finalement interrompus par un brun à lunettes qui venait chercher d'autres bouteilles. Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent vers l'intrus, qui parut très gêné.

-Oooouppps, demi-tour Patmol, on dérange !

Il sortit, laissant Ellen seule avec Stephan. Sans oser le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle lui dit : « Tu prends le gâteau… je… vais éteindre les lumières. »

-D'accord…

Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, mais elle était déjà sortie.

Ce fut donc un Stephan un peu mal à l'aise qui quitta la cuisine, portant le gâteau d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Il vit sa sœur hausser les sourcils et lut sur ses lèvres : « Souris ! »

Il se reprit donc et entama haut et fort Happy Birthday alors que les lumières s'éteignaient.

A la fin de la chanson, Chris souffla ses bougies et tout le monde applaudit. Stephan quand à lui, cherchait Ellen des yeux. Mais on l'appela pour qu'il apporte les autres gâteaux et il retourna dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, il trouva Ellen assise sur le canapé, une part de gâteau dans une main, un verre dans l'autre et de regard dans le vague. Il se servit à son tour et la rejoint. Il la sentit se raidir alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Elle posa tout par terre et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sans mot dire.

-Hum… Très bon ton gâteau, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Toujours pas de réponse.

La musique fut remise, et Clemence réussit à imposer un slow avant de se jeter au coup de Chris qui riait, en le proclamant seul parti convenable.

Stephan ramassa leurs deux assiettes, les posa sur une table et se posta devant Ellen.

-Tu viens ?

Elle le sonda de ses grands yeux bleus. Il lui sourit. Finalement, elle déplia ses jambes et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

D'autres couples se formèrent pendant qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot de toute la chanson, mais quand elle finit, il s'écarta et, ne lisant aucun refus sur son visage, il l'embrassa. Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de son cou alors que leur parvenait comme des clameurs lointaines.

Ce fut elle qui s'éloigna et baissa la tête. Il lui prit la main et la serra, cherchant son regard. Quand elle leva ses yeux vers lui avec un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, sans ne rien dire, il se sentit gêné et passa un bras autour de son dos pour l'emmener vers le buffet, où ils tombèrent sur un Chris aux anges. Comme il la regardait, le visage souriant, Ellen ne sut pas dire si c'était parce qu'il avait Clemence dans les bras, ou si c'était parce qu'il avait réussi à caser sa sœur. D'un coup, d'autres pensées vinrent faire chuter son bien-être. Et si Chris… ?

Elle se tourna vers Stephan qui souriait et le vit faire un clin d'œil à son frère. Elle se figea. « C'était donc ça… ».

Chris et Clemence s'éloignant, Stephan reporta toute son attention sur Ellen qui fit un sourire forcé, ce qui échappa sans doute au garçon. D'une petite voix, elle demanda :

-On va dehors ?

Dehors, il faisait froid, mais elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas, et ils seraient tranquilles. Il acquiesça.

Elle se détacha doucement de lui mais il garda sa main bien au chaud dans la sienne. De l'autre, il attrapa sa veste dans l'entrée, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Dehors, il fit un geste pour poser son manteau sur les épaules d'Ellen, mais elle l'arrêta.

-C'est bon, je n'ai pas froid.

Il se contenta donc de mettre le vêtement sur son épaule, et approcha encore Ellen de lui.

Ils avancèrent dans le noir, lui se laissant entraîner. Au fond du jardin, elle stoppa. Portant son regard au ciel, elle s'écarta un peu et appuya son dos sur un arbre. Il se mit devant elle et elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Posant une main sur sa hanche, il allait l'embrasser une nouvelle fois quand il sentit à travers sa chemise qu'une main froide s'était posée sur son torse pour le retenir. Ce contact n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été désagréable, songeait-il, si elle ne l'avait pas regardé avec ces yeux tristes.

-Stephan… je… enfin… nous…

Il la regarda en souriant se débattre avec ses mots et mit un terme à ses paroles en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se recula, posant sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne veux pas que…

Puis elle détourna la tête, cherchant ses mots.

-Ellen… dis moi…

-Je ne veux pas… te retenir !

-Me retenir ?

-Oui… j'imagine que mon frère t'as déjà bien ennuyé avec sa petite sœur associable qu'il fallait un peu… dévergonder… alors tu as sûrement mieux à faire que…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ton frère.

-Moi, je pense que si, même si tu ne me le diras pas. En plus, je sais très bien que si je n'avais pas…, je n'aurais jamais… bref, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal alors… et toi, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas… dans d'autres circonstances, on n'aurait jamais pu…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et pourquoi tu crois ça ? Je sais très bien ce qui m'a poussé à le faire, et je sais que demain, ou un peu plus tard, ça n'aura pas changé…

-Stephan, s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se détourna, mais ne se dirigea pas vers la maison.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui chuchota : « je suis sûre que tu comprends… Stephan…»

Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Sans lui faire face, il répondit amèrement.

-Quand même… sans le savoir… tu ne te rends pas compte mais tu es une vraie allumeuse…

-Quoi ?

Il se retourna, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

-Rien, laisse tomber… Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble.

-Je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. D'ailleurs, si j'étais mon état normal, je n'aurais même pas osé te dire tout ça… et je ne parlerais pas autant !

-Je te répète que… non, ça ne sert à rien que j'insiste, j'imagine…

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je dégage ? J'ai quand même le droit à un petit baiser, non ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Cinq secondes après, elle se reculait et se mordit la lèvre. Toujours la même expression sur le visage, il retourna lentement vers la maison en disant : « Bien ce que je dis, une vraie allumeuse… Et qui ne le sait même pas… »

Il entra dans le salon, seul, et Chris se rua vers lui.

-Alors ?

-Alors grâce à toi et tes bêtises, je viens de me faire recaler.

-Mais j'ai rien fait !

Stephan rit nerveusement.

-Elle pense… je veux dire, elle est intimement persuadée que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec elle.

-Mais quelle idiote, celle-là ! Elle est où ? Je vais lui dire moi, que tu me tannes avec elle depuis la rentrée !

-Laisse Chris, elle ne te croira pas de toute façon.

Clemence était apparue et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Et tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on laisse Stephan à sa frustration et ma sœur persuadée que c'est un p'tit rigolo, alors qu'il y a cinq minutes, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant comme si…

Stephan l'interrompit.

-C'est bon, je suis un grand garçon et je vais réagir comme un grand garçon.

Ils le virent s'éloigner et aller se servir un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu, en emmenant la bouteille avec lui.

-Sous ses airs de blasé, je pense qu'il est vraiment blessé… Tout ça à cause de cette tête de mule !

-Chris… ce soir, tu ne pourras rien faire. Laisse les remuer tout ça… on verra plus tard.

* * *

**Pas mal d'évènements pour un seul chapitre...**

**je voulais savoir: vous préferez que je poste aussi vite et que les chapitres ne soient pas immenses, ou le contaire... Perso, je préfère faire des petist chapitres, comme ça vous avez un peu de temps pour cogiter, mais pas trop... mais c'est vous qui voyez... A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hola que tal? (désolée, pas d'accent, pas de point d'interrogation à l'envers... mon espagnol n'est plus ce qu'il était... dejà qu'au depart, il n'était pas fameux... oh, la la mais c'est pas vrai, je suis encore partie en racontage de life...)**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous êtes en forme pour attaquer la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre d'Ellen Clark. Au programme : fin de soirée et lendemain de fête mais surtout, celui que vous attendez tou(te)s arrive enfin!**

**Je ne le répeterai jamais assez, mais merci pour toutes vos reviews! et merci à ma Jijiiiiiiiiiiiii qui ne lira pas de sitôt ces mots, puisqu'elle, elle bosse contrairement à moi (pas biiiien mais c'est de votre faute: vous me motivez pour écrire!!).**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au fond du jardin, maintenant assise sur sa balançoire, Ellen regardait les étoiles en faisant de petits nuages de vapeur en respirant.

Absorbée dans cette contemplation, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. En revanche, elle sentit très bien qu'on lui posait une veste sur les épaules.

-Stephan, je croyais qu'on était d'accord…

-Je ne sais pas quel était le propos de votre entente, mais, moi, je ne suis pas d'accord s'il stipulait que tu devais rester en tee-shirt dehors, au début du mois de janvier.

La voix n'était pas du tout celle de Stephan, en effet, et Ellen se retourna si vite que la veste lui en tomba des épaules. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit car elle se sentit devenir rouge écarlate quand elle reconnu dans la lueur de la lune Sirius Black. Elle se hâta de se pencher pour ramasser la veste par terre et le rendit à son propriétaire sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Merci, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Si tu le dis.

Il s'assit par terre, contre l'arbre où la balançoire était accrochée.

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black.

Tout en regardant ses pieds, Ellen répondit un faible : « Je sais. » Que dire d'autre, en effet ?

Il était sûrement en train de songer que sa renommée était décidément très étendue, à en juger par le sourire vainqueur qu'elle aperçu en jetant un coup d'œil de son côté.

-Et à qui ai-je eu l'honneur de prêter brièvement ma veste ?

Et voilà.

-Ellen Clark.

Son sourire disparu bien vite pour faire place à une expression proche de l'ahurissement.

-Ellen… Clark ? Tu… on est en cours ensemble non ?

« Tiens, il me connaît… ? »

-Oui.

Ellen se leva de la balançoire et se dirigea vers la maison.

-Bonne soirée.

-Eh, mais attends !

Sirius s'était lui aussi relevé et l'avait rattrapé.

-Donc… Clark ? Tu dois être la sœur de Chris alors ?

« C'est fou comme les gens font rarement le rapprochement. »

-Oui.

-Excuse-moi… je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Elle ne répondit rien. Evidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, sinon, il ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole. « Et ça aurait été aussi bien comme ça… », songeait-elle alors qu'elle passait la porte d'entrée et posait son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

-Bah… tu n'y retournes pas ?

Elle murmura un petit « non » et poursuivit son ascension quand il l'attrapa par la main. Elle fut obligée de lui faire face, retirant sa main qu'il reprit, fuyant son regard. Mais comme il ne disait rien, elle fut obligée de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Ah ! Enfin : tu me regardes.

Ego surdimensionné. Mais elle le savait déjà.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, alors ?

-Viens danser…

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. « Arrête de rougir, ma vieille, il va finir par croire qu'il te plaît ». Mais rien à faire.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Allez, viens.

L'effet de l'alcool avait cessé car la Ellen de tous les jours, timide, rougissante, n'osant même pas dire non avait refait surface. Elle se laissa donc entraîner, se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de monter se coucher, mais incapable de s'affirmer. Surtout que Sirius Black, de toute façon, savait, lui, imposer ses choix.

Quand il la prit par la taille, elle posa donc ses mains sur ses épaules et vit au dessus son frère, qui avait cette fois un sourcil haussé. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et détourna le regard. Elle tomba alors sur Stephan, affalé dans le canapé, un verre à la main, une bouteille à ses pieds. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et elle se sentit très coupable quand il vida d'un trait son verre plein, tout en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée car il alla inviter une jeune fille séduisante de Serdaigle. Sirius la serra un peu plus et elle retint son souffle. Non pas qu'il lui fasse tant d'effet, mais plutôt un problème de cœur qui bat trop vite… Comme les rougeurs : elle ne pouvait rien y faire, mais d'habitude, elle ne se mettait pas dans de telles situations.

Sitôt la chanson terminée, elle se dégagea des bras du beau brun qui réussi quand même à l'embrasser sur la joue, et s'enfuit plus qu'elle ne se rendit dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOoO°OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Ellen avait encore l'esprit un peu embrumé quand elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle distingua des silhouettes étalées sur les canapés et par terre dans des sacs de couchage dans le salon, se souvenant que son frère l'avait prévenu que certains invités dormiraient chez eux. Poussant le plus silencieusement possible la porte d'entrée, elle se retrouva dehors, dans la bruine. Appliquant une de ses bonnes résolutions de la nouvelle année, elle ne tarda pas à se mettre à courir. Autant il avait fait un temps correct la veille, autant il faisait ce jour là humide et Ellen n'aimait pas ça. Elle poussa tout de même jusqu'au centre du village, un village on ne pouvait plus moldu. Ellen avait toujours été habituée à vivre comme eux, son père étant issu d'une famille non sorcière. Et leur mère, même avant sa mort, avait toujours été d'accord pour leur donner une éducation « façon moldue », un peu arrangée à la potion magique. Elle revint plus calmement, marchant le long d'une petite route. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, elle fit un bilan de sa soirée : elle devait admettre que ça s'était plutôt bien passé, et qu'elle s'était amusée. Du moins au début. Pour le reste, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était plutôt fière ou honteuse. « De toute façon, c'est fait. Et réglé. »

Elle en était à cette conclusion quand, entrant sans bruit dans sa maison, elle tomba sur Stephan, qui venait très probablement de sortir du lit, à en juger par sa tenue, torse nu **(ndla : Jij est tombée dans les pommes… Quelqu'un veut bien venir s'en occuper ? naaaaan pas toi Stephan… parce que là, elle risque pas de se relever… je me tais…).** Aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, elle lança un faible bonjour et fila prendre une douche. Quand elle redescendit, elle rejoignit Stephan, maintenant bien habillé, dans la cuisine, où elle se servit d'eau chaude en vue d'un bon café. Ne démordant pas à ses vieilles habitudes, elle laissa à Stephan le soin d'engager un semblant de conversation.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui.

Après un silence, elle se risqua à demander :

-Tu sais si Chris est réveillé ?

Il but une gorgée de café et répondit d'un ton dégagé :

-Etant donné que ma sœur dort avec lui, je peux juste te dire qu'à mon avis, on n'est pas près de les voir émerger.

Ellen manqua de s'étouffer dans son café.

-Désolé, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça.

-Non, non, c'est bon.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit un autre ami de Chris pour faire son entrée.

-Salut la compagnie ! Pardon, je dérange peut-être.

Ellen rougit et Stephan se chargea de calmer le jeu.

-C'est bon, Louie. Tu connais Ellen, la sœur de Chris.

-C'est… Tu es la sœur de Chris ?

Le regard du dénommé Louie passa successivement de Stephan à Ellen, qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Et vous… ? Dis Steph', vous faites du trafic de sœur avec Chris ?

-Ellen et moi sommes en très bons termes… amicaux.

Stephan jeta un coup d'œil à Ellen tout en se beurrant une tartine. Elle articula « merci », sans émettre de son. Louie semblait perdu.

-Ah, mais hier soir…

-Tu veux du café ? Ca te réveillera peut-être un peu…

Il acquiesça et s'assit à côté d'Ellen.

Ils entendirent alors un « Debout là-dedans ! » qui les fit sursauter.

-Apparemment, Chris est levé, finalement, commenta Stephan en faisant un clin d'œil à Ellen.

La porte s'ouvrit en effet brusquement sur le jeune homme.

-Hello !

Trois marmonnements lui répondirent.

-Super accueil….

Une furie lui sauta alors dessus.

-Heureusement que t'es là, Clemence, regarde moi ça. Un peu de nerf, par Merlin !

Il donna au passage une claque dans le dos de Louie, qui failli tout recracher.

-Ah, mais qui voilà ? Ma chère sœur ! Il fallait que je te dise 2-3 trucs, ça tombe bien ! Vous nous excusez ?

Il avait posé sa main d'un geste autoritaire sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas y échapper.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Elle se leva et posa son bol dans l'évier. Suivant son frère, elle passa à côté de Clemence, qui lui chuchota : « Si tu n'as envie de lui parler, tu ne lui parles pas… »

Chris lui tint la porte puis lui indiqua d'un signe la porte d'entrée.

Dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés de la maison, il lui parla très sèchement.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-A propos de ?

-Hum… A partir du début, en fait. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait qu'en une soirée, tu aies réussi à faire deux fois ce que tu n'avais jamais fait en 16ans.

-Pardon ?

-Tu veux que je reprenne les éléments peut-être ? En résumé, ça donne : tu te tapes mon meilleur ami. Jusque là, aucune objection, au contraire. Ensuite, pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu le renvoies comme une bouse. Déjà, ça devient bizarre. Peu après, je te retrouve en bonne compagnie, dans les bras de Sirius Black. Il est, je sais, un des plus gros tombeurs de l'histoire de Poudlard, certes. Mais à ce stade, je ne te suis plus, Ellen.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, sous le choc. Enfin, elle reprit ses esprits.

-Tu sous-entends quoi quand tu dis : dans les bras de Sirius Black ?

-A ton avis, tu veux un dessin ?

Ellen pouffa nerveusement. Avec le recul, ce n'était pas un bilan si positif qui ressortait de cette soirée : pour que son frère pense ça d'elle…

-Chris, je ne suis pas du tout sortie avec Sirius Black. Il m'a invité à danser, c'est tout. Et Stephan… Stephan c'est plus compliqué, mais tu devrais me comprendre !

-Tu as juste dansé avec Black ? Non, mais tu sais, en fait, c'est pas Black le problème. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec lui. Le problème, c'est Stephan. Je me donne du mal, il se donne du mal pour toi, et toi…

-Voilà le problème.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Ellen, jusqu'ici calme et réservée fut beaucoup plus désagréable.

-Le problème, Chris, c'est que tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas. Stephan ne serait jamais sorti avec moi si tu ne lui avais pas rabattu les oreilles avec ta petite sœur solitaire et éternellement célibataire.

-Quoi ?

-Et moi, si tu me laissais un peu vivre, sans tes remarques ?

-Ellen, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Elle se calma soudainement.

-Rien. Excuse moi. Je… laisse moi… c'est tout.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, Clemence leva les yeux.

-Alors ?

-Elle…

Puis son regard tomba sur Stephan.

-J'ai pas tout compris. Alors, dans le doute, je vais me taire… pour une fois.

* * *

**Bon... apparition éclair de Sirius Black, mais apparition quand même! :)**

**que pensez vous des différentes réactions d'Ellen? Je sais, elle est passablement agaçante: nous, on se serait toutes jetées sur ces beaux mâles... mais bon, que voulez vous: sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'écrire cette histoire...**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucouuuuuuuu très cher(s) lecteur(s)!! Comment ça va biiien??**

**Dans cet épisode: réactions diverses et variées de l'entourage d'Ellen... qui est, je vous l'accorde, une fille bien compliquée... mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? (ma devise)**

**Pas garnd chose à ajouter, sauf que je prends un réel plaisir à écrire cette fic... et à lire vos reviews aussi! merciii!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

-Ellen ! On est ici !

D'une fenêtre d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Chloe faisait de grands signes de la main tout en s'égosillant pour appeler son amie. Celle-ci, traînant sa grosse valise, se pressa tant bien que mal devant l'entrée du wagon, où elle trouva Billy qui se chargea de ses bagages.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle une fois installée sur une banquette. Zach n'est pas là ?

-Et non, pas encore : il n'allait pas faillir à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Ellen passa une tête à la fenêtre pour voir le jeune homme zigzaguer au milieu des parents qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants. Il la repéra mais un cheminot **(ndla : petit cheminot, que fais tu, petit cheminot, m'entends tu, petit cheminot pense à moi : besoin de toiiiiiiiii)** le fit monter dans le train avant qu'il les eu rejoint, qui s'ébranla et se mit en marche.

-Alors ?

Chloe, bien installée dans les bras de Billy, avait relevé la tête d'un magazine.

-Et bien ce n'est encore pas pour cette fois…

-Pourtant il était bien parti. C'est fou quand même : depuis le temps, je pensais qu'il comprendrait que 11h, c'est vraiment l'heure de départ. Mais comme il n'a encore jamais raté le train…

Ellen sortit du compartiment et aperçu une dizaine de mètres plus loin Zach qui se frayait un chemin entre les étudiants. Elle ne s'avança pas pour l'aider et le regarda évoluer, un sourire presque moqueur sur les lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à arriver à sa hauteur, et lâchant ses sacs, il attrapa Ellen par la taille et la souleva.

-Arrête, Zach ! Pose moi !! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

-T'avais qu'à venir m'aider. Piou, c'est que t'es lourde quand même !

Elle se retrouva bientôt les pieds sur terre et planta ses mains sur ses hanches. Zach afficha un regard innocent qu'il devait croire convainquant.

-J'ai le droit à un bonjour quand même ?

Elle quitta son expression sévère et fit un sourire.

Il sourit à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

-Bon, devant, vos retrouvailles sont très émouvantes, mais on aimerait bien passer.

-Oups ! Pardon !

Zach récupéra ses bagages et les fourra dans le compartiment avant d'y pénétrer . Ellen regarda Chloe et Billy se lever, pour accueillir leur ami.

-Hey ! Ellen !

Elle se retourna rapidement. Sirius Black, accompagné d'un ami, un certain Remus Lupin, vint vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se dégagea aussi vite qu'elle le put.

-Pardon, je voulais pas te... Ah, c'est ton copain ? Bon,bah... je te la rends tout de suite ! lança-t-il à Zach qui s'était retourné pour assister à la scène. Bonne journée !

Puis il passa son chemin. Ellen n'eut pas le temps d'objecter.

Après un temps de pause, elle se retourna vers ses amis. Chloe avait un grand sourire complice et les garçons se contentaient une expression étonnée.

-Hum… sans commentaires. Vous me laissez entrer ?

Elle avait un ton si suppliant qu'ils ne posèrent aucune question, jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment soit close.

Chloe brisa alors le silence.

-Dis moi, il s'est passé des choses intéressantes pendant ces vacances, non ?

Ellen déglutit. Elle détestait être au centre de l'attention, et si cela arrivait, Chloe venait toujours à son aide. Mais là, ce serait plus compliqué.

-Il était juste à l'anniversaire de Chris.

-Et ?

-Mais rien. Je vous assure, il ne s'est rien passé.

Ce fut à ce moment, bien choisi, certes, que Alexander passa sa tête à l'intérieur du compartiment, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va ?

Il eu droit à quatre réponses positives.

-Alors, Ellen c'était sympa, il paraît, cette soirée ! On m'a dit que…

Ellen lui fit alors une grimace. Il sembla comprendre sa délicate situation.

-… que Chris et Clemence sont de nouveau ensemble. Tu viens me raconter ça ?

Elle souffla le plus discrètement possible et se leva en s'excusant auprès de ses amis.

En fermant la porte, elle entendit Chloe s'adresser à elle :

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça…

Les jumeaux s'engouffrèrent dans un compartiment voisin vide.

-Bon, raconte ! Il paraît que tu as fait le grand saut !

-Le... grand saut? Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Bah, Chris m'avait prévenu que Stephan était mûr, et il m'a fait comprendre tout à l'heure, avant que d'entrer dans le compartiment des préfets, que c'était fait. Mais bon… je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Ellen avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, j'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Stephan était… mûr ?

-Hum… oublie. Bon, alors ?!

-Et bien… non mais quand même, vous exagérez, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être au centre d'un complot, là.

-Mais non… et puis, on avait raison, puisque finalement…

-Finalement, je regrette, alors merci bien !

-Tu regrettes ?

-Parfaitement.

-Je comprends pas : tu ne sors pas avec Stephan ?

-Non !

Alexander se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Ellen… Qu'est ce que tu nous a fait ?

-Je… l'ai rembarré…Après que… Enfin, bref. Non, on n'est pas ensemble ! C'est… super agréable de voir que tout le monde se soucie de ce que j'en pense !

-Bon, explique.

-Et bien, finalement, j'ai passé un très bon début de soirée… J'avais un peu bu, je t'avouerais, et voilà !

-Et voilà… t'es une marrante, en fait !

-Bah, est ce que je te demande les détails de ce que tu as fait avec Bellatrix pendant les vacances ?

-Non, et de toute façon, il s'est pas passé grand-chose, on n'est plus ensemble.

-Pardon ?

-Ouais, elle a été assez désagréable, et… enfin, je l'imaginais pas comme ça… mais parlons de toi !

Alexander lui fit un grand sourire. Ellen regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre et soupira.

-Après, j'ai un peu repris mes esprits, et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se sente obligé… à cause de Chris, tu vois ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Oh, tu fais exprès ! C'est sûrement qui Chris lui a suggéré l'idée.

Son frère éclata de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Ellen… Tu crois pas que tu t'es pas un peu monté la tête ? Stephan n'allait pas sortir avec toi juste parce que Chris lui avait demandé…

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Demande toi plutôt pour quoi il l'aurait fait !

Ellen reporta son attention sur la campagne enneigée.

-Je sais pas moi ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est fait.

-Si on veut… c'est dommage, je le supportais, Stephan… Il va falloir qu'on se cherche un autre beau frère potentiel… Et tu sais, un mec bien, en dehors de la famille, je veux dire, c'est difficile à trouver !

-Alex !

Il s'était levé.

-D'accord, on va voir si t'es capable de t'en trouver un toute seule… N'empêches que sans Chris et moi, t'aurais même pas…

-Oh, tais toi !

-Ok, ok. Bon, je te laisse, Andrew m'attend pour faire une bataille explosive.

-D'accord… A plus tard !

Ellen retourna dans son compartiment. Au moment où elle y entrait, une fille rousse retint la porte.

-Dis, c'est avec toi que Stephan sort ?

Ellen pinça les lèvres. Zach se leva et après un « non, ce n'est pas moi » assez autoritaire qui fit fuir la jeune fille, il se chargea de fermer la porte et demanda malicieusement :

-Dites moi honnêtement, J'ai vraiment une tête à sortir avec un gryffy de 7e année ?

Puis, il se tourna vers Ellen.

-C'est moi ou c'est une autre Ellen qui nous revient de vacances ?

oOoOoOoOo°oOoOoOoOo

Plus tard, Ellen ayant retracé les principales lignes pour ses amis, en omettant certains détails, Chloe entama un débat avec Zach pour savoir si c'était Sirius ou Stephan le meilleur parti. Pour l'instant, Chloe faisait l'éloge du célèbre Sirius Black, pendant que Zach défendait plutôt bien Stephan, qui avait lui aussi une certaine notoriété, à en juger par l'intervention de la rousse un peu plus tôt.

Ellen, elle, s'était murée dans le silence, relisant distraitement un devoir de potions qu'elle devait rendre à la rentrée. Billy s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda gentiment :

-Et à part cette foutue soirée, t'as passé de bonnes vacances au moins ?

Ellen leva la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est gentil de t'intéresser à autre chose. Mais même pas… J'ai évité Chris les trois derniers jours, je me suis engueulée avec Alex, même si là ça va mieux… Au moins, j'ai vu un peu mon père…

-C'est déjà ça...

-Oui…

Il allait se replonger dans la lecture du magazine de sa copine, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien intéresser Chloe là-dedans, mais il ajouta :

-A mon avis, t'es pas prête de faire oublier cette histoire… (**ndlc : CENSURE PAR L'AUTEUR… hum … non non ! j'ai rien dit !!)**

-Tu crois ?

-Ohh oui.

Il désigna d'un signe de la tête leurs deux amis qui allaient en venir aux mains.

-Et ce n'est que le début… Hé, Zach, évite d'étriper ma petite amie devant moi.

-Mais t'entends ce qu'elle dit ?

-Non, et je m'en fiche. Et juste une remarque : vous avez demandé à Ellen ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour elle, au moins ?

-Mais je sais qu'elle préfère Black, et elle a bien raison.

-Aucun rapport… elle est même pas sortie avec lui. Ellen je compte sur toi pour te remettre avec Stephan !

-Mais… Il n'y a aucun débat à faire !

-Pourquoi ?

Ellen haussa les épaules.

-Parce que ce ne sera ni Stephan, ni Sirius. Ni aucun autre, à mon avis.

Billy fit un sourire triomphant.

-Débat clôt ! Chloe, sympa, le test « êtes vous sure de vous dans votre couple ?» !

La blonde se jeta sur lui.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé... alors, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose d'interessant ici... mais bon... il fallait que vous ayez diverses réactions... pour la peine, le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus tot... :)**

**A pluuuuuuus**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salouuute**

**Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui... ****Mais en tout cas, merci: vos reviews me font rire (mention spéciale pour Elayna Black et son concours de la tomate la plus mûre!) et plaisir! que demander de plus? **

**Bon, trève de bêtise, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre: pas d'Alexander, pas de Stephan... mais du Sirius! :)**

* * *

Effectivement, Billy avait raison. Ellen n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette malheureuse histoire ne lui permettrait plus d'être invisible. Maintenant, il arrivait que l'on se retourne en chuchotant sur son passage, que l'on lui jette un regard haineux, ou au contraire, que des inconnus lui sourient. Celles qui avaient la première réaction étaient les jalouses, les autres étaient ceux qui avaient découvert que Chris avait une sœur, ce qui pour certaines pouvait être une stratégie d'approche du frère. **(ndlc : MDR… comment on fait si on veut approcher 2 frères ??)(ndla : non, non, c'est toujours la même relectrice, c'est juste qu'elle est virtuellement sur tous les mecs de la fic !)**

-Qu'est ce qu'elles ne feraient pas pour se croire plus proche de Chris, quand même… surtout qu'il s'est remis avec son ex, Clemence, c'est ça ?

Chloe envoyait promener les intéressées comme les désagréables.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon frère puisse être si…

-Convoité ? Ellen… sois réaliste : ton frère est plus que mignon !

-Si tu le dis…

-Alexander aussi, d'ailleurs, et à mon avis, Eric va faire des ravages. Et tu pourrais en faire aussi, si tu voulais.

Ellen ignora la dernière remarque, elle n'avait pas envie de partir dans un débat stérile avec Chloe. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe pour leur cours d'Etude des Moldus et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles.

Le cours allait commencer quand deux jeunes hommes firent une entrée en trombe dans la classe.

-Messieurs Pettigrow et Black ? Je ne m'attendais pas à votre présence le jour de la rentrée…

-Voyons, Mrs Arbol, nous n'aurions jamais raté un cours concernant les…

Il fit une grimace.

-… les moyens de contraception moldus ?

-Mr Black… j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que nous avons déjà abordé le sujet avant les vacances… et que vous étiez là, en plus.

-Ah, mais… ça m'a tant intéressé, que j'espérais que le cours se prolongerait… Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous savez, je suis sûr que le point que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui va aussi me passionner.

Il fit un dernier sourire insolent au professeur, et alla le plus naturellement du monde s'installer aux côtés d'Ellen.

-C'est quoi le sujet d'aujourd'hui ? On reste dans l'éducation sexuelle made in moldu ? demanda-t-il à Ellen en chuchotant peu discrètement.

Celle-ci rougit violemment.

-Noooon, ne me dis pas, qu'en plus, c'est travaux pratiques !

Il souriait malicieusement. Ellen avait la désagréable impression qu'il savait exactement comment agir pour être sûre de la mettre la plus mal à l'aise possible. Le professeur, qui avait bien entendu, se chargea de répondre.

-Sans vouloir vous attrister, Mr Black, le jeudi, c'est culture moldue, avec en ce moment le cirque. Alors effectivement, vous seriez sûrement dans votre élément en travaux pratiques, mais je pense qu'il serait sage que vous restiez assis si vous ne voulez pas vous faire congédier.

-Bien, Mrs, ce serait dommage de laisser vide une place à côté d'une si charmante personne.

Ellen eut la soudaine envie de disparaître sous terre. Sirius, tout fier de lui, revint à elle.

-Donc, comment ça va ?

-Mr Black ?

-Oui, Mrs ?

-Vous taire est-il une option concevable ? Dans le cas contraire, la compagnie de Miss Clark ne sera pas non plus envisageable pour vous.

Sirius se tourna vers Mrs Arbol et lui fit son sourire le plus convaincant.

-Bien. Nous pouvons donc commencer le cours.

Le jeune homme attendit que la femme parte dans une envolée lyrique sur la beauté du cirque pour s'intéresser de nouveau à la santé d'Ellen… et de ses proches !

-Et ton petit ami, comment va-t-il ?

-Je… Zach n'est… pas mon petit ami !

Il plissa les yeux, faisant mine de chercher la vérité.

-Ah ? Bon, alors, tu es libre samedi soir ?

Elle devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

-Euh… samedi soir ? Non… je ne peux pas.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le cours, mais Sirius n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle.

-T'es sûre ?

Détournant les yeux du parchemin où elle avait inscrit quelques mots.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Chloe…

-Chloe ?

La nommée fit un coucou en se penchant en avant pour ne plus être cachée par Ellen.

-C'est moi !

-Et, Chloe, voyons, je ne suis pas invité ?

-J'étais en train de me poser la question de pourquoi je ne t'avais pas proposé avant !

Ellen se tourna brusquement vers son amie. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

-Mais, tu comprends, nous sommes à Poufsouffle, et la salle commune est réservée aux Poufsouffle !

Ellen souffla. Elle avait eu très peur.

-Ah… oui… je vois. Bon, tant pis, une prochaine fois?

-...Euh…

-Miss Clark et Mr Black !

-Nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses!

-Vous me représenterez vos plus plates excuses dans un devoir supplémentaire !

Ellen ouvrit grand la bouche. Leur professeur ne pouvait faire ça ! Elle était une élève moyenne, mais elle n'avait jamais été sanctionnée pour discipline. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les yeux au ciel.

A la fin du cours, elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mrs Arbol, les yeux baissés.

-Miss Clark, votre connaissance des moldus ne doit pas être une excuse à un manque de concentration ! Quant à vous, Mr Black, un de plus, ou un de moins… je me demande si ça sert vraiment à quelque chose…

D'habitude, il aurait répondu qu'effectivement, ça ne servait donc à rien de lui coller un devoir supplémentaire, mais là, il pourrait le faire en charmante compagnie.

-Voyons… Vous allez me préparer chacun un exposé sur l'art moldu. Je veux deux sujets différents, évidemment : vous avez suffisamment de choix ! Vous passez jeudi prochain, et votre note comptera dans votre moyenne.

Ils hochèrent la tête, honteusement pour elle, en souriant presque pour l'autre et sortir sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

**Ouali Oualou... alors, alors... que pensez vous de ce chapitre? même s'il n'est pas très long, je sais... mais je ne peux pas couper n'importe où... :)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Comme vous avez été sages les enfants, je vous poste la suite...**

**Non, alors je la refais: j'avais la suite, et pis le chapitre d'avant était pas long, et pis j'ai mon concours dans 4 jours (super argument), et pis voilà (et pis je vais arrêter de dire et pis, c'est pas très français tout ça!).**

**Dooooooonc voilà exceptionnellement un chapitre qui arrive... tres vite... mais bon, vous n'allez pas non plus vous plaindre... pas de ma faute, je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en penserez...**

**Ahh et aussi, je pose un petit sondage: lequel des persos voudriez vous faire sortir, à l'occasion, de la fic? :D Stephan, Sirius (bon, lui, il est spécial: il est pas à moi, alors c'est délicat mais bon... mais bon comme c'est du n'importe quoi, ça passe, non?), Alexander, Chris, Zach? ou même Ellen, Chloe, Clemence (sait-on jamais?? perso, si j'avais Ellen à portée de main, je me sentirais carrément desinhibée par rapport à elle!!)**

**Meric pour vos reviews, et à bientot!**

* * *

La fin de cette semaine de rentrée s'acheva comme elle avait commencé, c'est-à-dire rythmée par les interventions de diverses filles. Ellen ne croisa Chris que le samedi en se rendant à la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir.

-Soeurette ! Ca va ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux…

-Ouhh... je sens que quelque chose te tracasse...

-A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'être ta sœur reconnue pouvait avoir tant de conséquences !

-Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu es sortie, brièvement certes, mais sortie quand même, avec Stephan, qu'un certain nombre de greluches te fusillent du regard. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça leur passera d'ici quelques jours.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais elle ne dit rien.

-Et tu vas où ?

-A la bibliothèque.

-Pour changer… T'as pas mieux à faire un samedi après-midi ? Toi, tu n'as pas d'examen important à la fin de l'année…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-C'est pour un devoir supplémentaire… pour l'étude des moldus…

Chris ouvrit de grands yeux et pouffa.

-Devoir supplémentaire ? Je te sous estimais, ma chère sœur ! Qu'est ce que t'as bien pu faire pour déplaire à cette adorable Mrs Arbol ?

-… manque de concentration… bavardages… Oh, ça va Chris, c'était pas vraiment de ma faute

-Devoir supplémentaire pour bavardages ? Elle t'as dans le collimateur !

-En fait, elle avait prévenu Black, alors quand elle nous a surpris…

-Surpris ?

-En train de parler !

-Ouais… enfin, tu sais, Sirius Black, c'est un mec que je trouve très sympa mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu…

-C'est bon, Chris...

Il sourit et se remit en marche, mais avant de l'avoir dépassé, il lui murmura : « au fait, Stephan t'embrasse… ».

Elle rougit, une fois de plus, mais n'ajouta qu'un « bon après-midi ».

Quand elle arriva dans la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers l'unique rayon ne comportant que des livres moldus, espérant y trouver quelque chose. Le problème était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de recopier de A à Z un livre, mais plutôt de faire quelque chose de synthétique, et surtout d'accessible à ceux qui ne connaissaient les moldus que par ce cours, ou presque. Et elle ne savait même pas quel sujet choisir !

Parcourant du doigt des volumes plutôt poussiéreux, qui ne devaient pas souvent être ouverts, elle s'arrêta sur une série de livre concernant la peinture.

« Voilà ce qu'il me faut… »

Elle ôta de leurs emplacements respectifs deux livres, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui lui piqua les yeux, et s'installa à la table la plus proche. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir le premier qu'une ombre apparut sur la page.

-Clark !

A bien choisir, elle aurait préféré que cet appel provienne d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, et qui lui demanderait si elle était bien la sœur de Chris, plutôt qu'il soit d'une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnut assez rapidement.

Sirius s'assit alors en face d'elle, et son sourire diminua.

-Tu pleures ? Je ne t'ai pas fait peur au moins ?

-Je pleure ? Ah non… c'est la poussière…

-Sûre que tout va bien ?

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Sirius s'était mis à côté d'elle et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'écarta vivement.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant et s'intéressa au paragraphe qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'entamer.

-L'im… pressionnisme ?

-Oui… tu connais ?

-Je n'ai même aucune idée de ce que ça peut être…

-Ah… Et toi, tu as trouvé un sujet pour ton exposé ?

-Nooon ! Je pensais que tu pourrais m'inspirer… J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais plus callée que moi en la matière !

-Euh…

-Oui, comme tu peux l'imaginer, ça ne doit pas être très difficile… mais je ne connais pas grand monde qui pourrait m'aider de bon cœur… J'ai demandé à Evans, mais elle m'a envoyé paître…

C'était un gros mensonge, bien entendu…

-Je sais pas…

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle aurait très bien pu faire comme Lily Evans, camarade de Gryffondor de Sirius Black, mais elle ne savait pas comment dire non. Et puis, il suffirait juste de le guider un peu.

Elle se releva donc et il la suivit.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, il portait une pile de livres, qu'Ellen avait choisi un peu au hasard, et dont il n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient. Les posant sur le bureau, il en prit un au hasard.

-Trop bizarres ces livres moldus, rien ne bouge!

-Et oui…

Il soupira un « merci » et regarda les volumes un par un, alors qu'elle se mettait au travail plus concrètement.

Elle avait eu le temps de poser un plan à son exposé quand Sirius poussa un cri de victoire !

Mrs Pince, la plutôt jeune bibliothécaire, apparut plus vite que l'éclair, pour identifier le coupable, mais le jeune homme avait repris contenance et elle ne put deviner lequel des étudiants avait commis le sacrilège. Elle retourna d'un air mauvais dans ses rayons.

-Déjà aigrie à cet âge, si c'est pas triste, j'ose pas imaginer comment elle sera dans vingt ans !

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Ellen retourna immédiatement à son travail.

-Ellen ?

Il avait chuchoté à son oreille, pour ne pas faire revenir la gardienne des livres. Elle se raidit. Elle n'était pas à l'aise de cette proximité et répondit en s'éloignant un peu.

-Oui ?

Il eut un sourire quand il la vit faire ce mouvement mais se contenta de se justifier.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un sujet marrant !

-Ah et… c'est quoi ?

-Alors… je pensais à quelque chose comme : les nus dans l'histoire de l'art !

Ellen ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Le livre était ouvert sur une image de sculpture de nu de l'antiquité grecque.

-T'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que… c'est assez vaste… je sais pas si t'auras le temps de tout voir.

-De tout voir ? oh, mais ça peut se résumer à des choses essentielles !

Ellen eu très envie de lever les yeux aux ciels, mais se contenta de retourner à ses parchemins

-Bah… tu peux toujours essayer…

-Je vais voir… Bon, assez travaillé : on fait une pause ?

-Euh… moi je vais continuer.

-Allez, Ellen !

Mais cette fois, elle avait un bon argument.

-Plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera…

-Comme tu voudras… Moi, j'y vais… A toute !

Bien évidemment, il ne revint pas, ce dont elle remercia Merlin : elle put travailler tranquillement.

Elle ne repassa pas à son dortoir avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner, où elle retrouva Zach, plongé dans la lecture de son livre de sortilèges.

-Alors, cet exposé ?

-Je me suis décidée pour la peinture… les impressionnistes…

-Oh…

Ellen sourit.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être super intéressé par ce que je fais. Et au passage, tu es en train de te mettre de la soupe au potiron partout.

Zach baissa les yeux, grimaça et referma son livre qu'il rangea au fond de son sac.

Il était en train d'essayer de réparer les dégâts sur sa cravate quand il releva la tête :

-Au fait, tu sais où sont les deux autres ?

-Je sais simplement que Billy avait préparé une surprise à Chloe pour son anniversaire. Pour le reste…

-… Ca ne nous regarde pas, j'imagine… Ouais : nous aussi, on va faire des cachotteries, on verra ce qu'ils en diront.

-Qu'est ce que tu prévois de faire avec ma sœur, Zach ? Des cochonneries ?

Ellen devint toute rouge et se retourna vers le coupable, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Alex !

-Relax, Ellen… je déconne !

Il commença à la masser et elle soupira.

-N'empêches, t'aurais dû voir ta tête…

-C'est bon Alex…

En face, Zach n'avait pas pu réprimer un rire.

-Alors comme ça, c'est l'anniversaire de Chloe : vous le lui souhaiterez de ma part !

-Pas de problème… si on les revoit un jour…

Ellen fit taire Zach en lançant que de toute façon, ils avaient prévu quelque chose tous les quatre, le soir, alors qu'ils finiraient bien par se montrer…

Alexander ne tarda pas, laissant Zach et Ellen dîner plus calmement.

A l'autre bout de la grande salle, un gryffondor fronçait les sourcils.

* * *

**Je sens que y'en aura au moins une qui aimera la toute fin du chapitre... :) Mais bon, j'espère que vous serez un peu plus!! review or not review? je suis ouverte à toute critique (et à Olivier Dubois aussi: Olivier si tu passes par là... lol aucun rapport, je suis dans mon trip olivier dubois en ce moment.. pitoyable!!).**

**La prochain chapitre sera... un peu plus long :) **

**zxxx**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Je ne serai pas très bavarde aujourd'hui, parce que je suis super méga stressée, et qu'en plus je culpabilise de venir sur le site alors que je devrais être en train de bosser... mais bon, je le fais pour vous :)**

**merci pour vos reviews, auxquelles je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre: sorry!**

**La souite arrive, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise: bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les deux poufsouffles étaient redescendus dans leur salle commune, et Ellen décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête, elle trouva Chloe affalée sur son lit, des étoiles plein les yeux, à en juger par l'expression de bien-être qu'elle affichait. Ellen sourit mais ne dit rien : il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Chloe pour se rendre compte de sa présence.

-Ah ! Ellen !

L'appelée sortit la tête de son placard.

-Oui ?

-Bonne après-midi ?

-Hum… et bien j'ai travaillé à la bibliothèque… Toi, je ne te demande pas…

Chloe sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

-Ce type est parfait…

Toujours aussi discrète, Ellen ne demanda rien de plus et se contenta de plier soigneusement ses affaires.

-Au fait, Alex te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

-C'est gentil… Ah et, vous avez dîné ?

-Oui, oui…

-Très bien : on descend ?

Ellen acquiesça et suivit Chloe après avoir glissé dans sa poche une enveloppe.

Elles n'attendirent pas longtemps que les garçons viennent les rejoindre, et ils sortirent de la salle commune. Il n'était que 20h30 et le samedi soir, le couvre feu était repoussé à 23h : ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. En revanche, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit d'être dans le parc, et ils se firent silencieux au moment de sortir dehors. Il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'enfreindre le règlement, mais Chloe avait insisté.

Zach et Chloe firent la course sur la pelouse éclairée qui s'étendait devant le château, ne soufflant que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la hauteur d'un bosquet. Ellen et Billy les suivaient en marchant. Il brisa le silence, et dit d'une voix un peu gênée :

-Chloe t'as dit si…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Ellen avait compris.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle a passé une très bonne journée, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Autant Ellen ne savait pas toujours vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, et se refusait parfois de voir les choses évidentes quand ça la concernait, autant quand il s'agissait des autres, et uniquement des autres, elle devinait assez bien.

Billy avait lancé un « _lumos_ » et dans la lumière de sa baguette, Ellen put voir qu'il souriait.

-Merci…

Ils rejoignirent les deux autres complètement essoufflés.

-Zach a encore perdu…

-Hum… je ne suis pas d'accord. On avait dit jusqu'au lac, et on n'y est pas encore arrivés.

Il partit alors en courant. Chloe haussa un sourcil mais n'essaya même pas de le rattraper. Ils le virent revenir deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient assis par terre, à un endroit pas trop humide.

-Euh… là tu m'as foutu un gros vent, Chloe ! **(ndlc : ptdrrrr !! j'imagine trop la scène) (ndla : on sent le vécu…)**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire innocent et s'installa dans les bras de Billy. Zach grogna et s'assit à son tour.

-Hum…

Billy leva la baguette.

-_Accio panier !_

D'abord, on n'entendit rien, puis un léger sifflement, et un gros objet volant tout à fait identifié atterrit aux pieds du jeune homme. Il allait l'ouvrir mais Ellen fit un geste pour l'en empêcher.

-Attends !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pense que Ellen aimerait au moins qu'on fasse semblant que ce soit une surprise.

-Je pense que Ellen peut s'exprimer toute seule !

-Non mais Zach a très bien interprété…

Elle se leva et attrapa le panier, pendant que Chloe levait les yeux.

-Je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien alors. Lala lalalala **(ndla : version musique des schtroumpfs)** **(ndlc : la petite leucine est du groupe aliphatique, avec toutes ses copines, valine alanine … OUHH)** je ne vois rien !

-Pff…

Billy, qui était en train d'ouvrir les bouteilles, entreprit d'occuper Chloe, sous l'air narquois de Zach. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à Ellen, qui avait tourné le dos pour allumer les dix sept bougies d'un petit gâteau :

-J'ai parfois l'impression de tenir la chandelle, pas toi ?

Ellen ne répondit pas, pensive : elle était en train de penser à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait allumé des bougies, un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt.

-Pardon ?

-Je te demandais si toi aussi, tu te sentais de trop de temps de temps ?

Ellen jeta un regard aux deux amoureux et sourit.

-Est-ce que t'arrives à leur en vouloir ?

-Est-ce que toi, tu en as déjà vraiment voulu à quelqu'un, de toute façon.

-Bien sûr que oui…

-Pas possible ! Contre qui ?

-Oublie…

Elle entonna alors un joyeux anniversaire pour Chloe qui fit mine d'être complètement surprise.

Puis, Ellen sortit de sa poche le cadeau de Choe. Cette dernière se jeta au coup de sa meilleure amie en découvrant deux places pour un concert des Crazy Wizzies, un groupe de musique sorcier. Zach, quant à lui, offrit une paire de boucle d'oreilles : « Ellen m'a largement aidé dans le choix ! »

Enfin, Billy attacha au cou de son amoureuse un collier sur lequel brillait un simple cœur doré.

Plus tard, Chloe, un peu éméchée et une bouteille à la main, se leva et les fit taire d'un signe.

-Je voudrais faire un discours.

-Vas-y ma chérie, on t'écoute.

-Voilà, simplement vous dire à quel point vous comptez pour moi : Billy, mon namoureux à moi… tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir harcelé pendant des mois pour que tu me donnes ma chance. Et j'espère que toi non plus. Je ne m'imagine pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Ensuite, Zach… le meilleur ami idéal : un grand fou, un grand déconneur sous cet air sérieux que tu offres à ceux que tu ne connais pas bien. Toujours là pour nous faire rire… surtout quand il ne faut pas ! Enfin, Ellen… ma grande Ellen, ma sœur de cœur, que dire de plus ? Si aujourd'hui je suis une grande fille, c'est en partie grâce à toi. Voilà. Tous les trois… quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je promets d'être toujours là pour vous, comme vous avez toujours été là pour moi.

Il y eu un bref silence quand Chloe se rassit, que Zach brisa :

-Arrête, Chloe, tu vas nous faire pleurer.

Remarque qui n'empêchait pas que lui aussi, comme les deux autres, avait été très touché par les mots de Chloe.

Ellen posa sa tête sur le sol et les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Malgré les arbres alentours, ils avaient une belle vue sur le ciel étoilé et sur le croissant de lumière que formait la lune.

Leurs cours d'astronomie sur lesquels ils s'étaient attardés l'année précédente pour les BUSEs étaient loin, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer les principales constellations.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, mais quand elle se releva sur ses coudes, elle vit Chloe probablement endormie sur le torse de Billy, et Zach qui avait fermé les yeux, les mains derrière la nuque. Elle s'assit et sursauta en distinguant une ombre mouvante derrière un buisson voisin. Elle passa vivement sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa dans cette direction. Face à elle, Billy entendit le mouvement de Ellen et se redressa à son tour, ranimant la pauvre Chloe dont le réveil fut brutal.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandant un Zach baillant.

-Je… rien.

Elle ne distinguait plus rien dans les fourrés. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et baissa sa baguette. Chloe regarda sa montre.

-23h… faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille.

Elle rassembla les bouteilles et mit les restes du gâteau dans le panier.

-On le ramène ?

-Vaut mieux… sinon on risque de l'oublier.

Billy était debout et s'étirait.

Ils entamèrent le chemin du retour, mais Ellen fit avant un tour derrière le buisson où elle avait vu l'ombre. Rien. Elle avait dû rêver.

-Ou alors c'était un animal… murmura-t-elle.

Le courage n'étant pas le fort des poufsouffles, elle ne s'attarda pas et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis. Mais elle avait à peine pivoté qu'elle se cogna dans une masse. Elle poussa un petit cri et recula en relevant sa baguette, qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

-Alors, Clark, on fait des petites promenades nocturnes dans le parc ?

Ellen baissa à nouveau sa baguette et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

Relevant les yeux, elle acquiesça.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas pour habitude de faire peur aux jeunes filles…

-Ellen ??

Chloe arrivait en courant, suivie de près des deux garçons.

-Black ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Mmm, Chloe, c'est ça ? Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Chloe sourit.

-Comme prévu, on fête mon anniversaire.

-Ah, mais c'est vrai ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Il fit une accolade à Chloe qui s'écarta bien vite pour retourner près de Billy

-Merci !

-Heu… je veux pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais on devrait peut-être éviter de faire une réunion de division dans le parc à cette heure-ci…

Zach avait en effet décidé de se manifester.

-Tu as raison,… tu es un peu rabat-joie !

-Mais il n'a pas tort. On devrait être rentrés.

-Oh… mais je vous ai pas entraîné dehors… Je venais juste dire bonsoir à Clark !

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ellen, qui, dans la lumière des baguettes, devint toute rouge.

-Mais comment t'as su qu'on serait là ?

Chloe… la voix pragmatique.

-Oh, pur hasard. J'aime bien me balader la nuit ici… on fait souvent des rencontres intéressantes… La preuve que j'ai bien fait !

-Bon et bien… bonsoir, Black, nous te laissons à ta promenade !

Billy fit demi tour, entraînant Chloe.

Zach, quant à lui, attendit qu'Ellen se soit dégagé des bras du jeune homme pour y aller à son tour.

-Bonne nuit, Clark !

Ellen fit un signe de la main à Sirius qui disparu avec un sourire dans la pénombre. Elle eut tout de même le temps de le voir sortir un parchemin **(ndlc : haaan la carte du maraudeur …. Griiillage de la carte du maraudeuuuur , griiillage de la carte du maraudeuuur … etc … tu connais la suite !) (ndla : infatigable ! et le pire est qu'il faut imaginer la petite musique avec !)** de sa poche arrière avant de devoir se retourner pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans une racine malveillante. (**ndlc : mwai … c'est c'qu'on dit quand on sait pas marcher … ncp?) (ndla : je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler !) **Elle devait presque courir pour suivre le rythme de Zach, qui ne ralentit que quand il fallut se faire plus discret, à l'approche du château. Ils entrèrent dans le hall, s'étant assurée qu'aucun adulte ne patrouillait et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs qui menaient au sous sol.

-Hum… le couvre feu est passé, jeune gens ! Dépêchez vous !

Billy souffla le mot de passe au jardinier et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, encore bien remplie.

Chloe s'affala dans un canapé et Billy ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Ellen et Zach restèrent debout. Finalement, Ellen lança à la ronde qu'elle allait se coucher mais Zach la retint.

-Ah nan, Ellen : faut que tu nous explique.

-Quoi ?

-Black !

-Mais… je ne vois pas…

-Allez, Ellen…

-Je t'assure…

-Tu ne veux rien raconter à tonton Zach ? je sais que tu sais que je n'adore pas Black, mais ça ne modifie en rien ma tendance à…

Il cherchait le mot : Chloe l'aida.

-A ragoter ! Fais pas attention à lui, Ellen !

-Mais euhhhh !

Billy mit un terme au grognement de son ami.

-Zach ? Leila te dévore des yeux.

-C'est vrai ?

Billy fit un petit sourire en acquiesçant, tandis que celui de Zach s'écartait jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis il se retourna et marcha d'un pas conquérant vers la table où une petite brune au teint mat de 7e année était en train de travailler. Chloe demanda à Billy si elle regardait vraiment Zach.

-Hum… oui, mais je pense que c'était davantage parce qu'il faisait un peu trop de bruit à son goût…

Ellen souffla un merci à Billy, qui ne dû pas en entendre grand-chose car Chloe s'était une fois de plus jetée sauvagement sur lui. Après un millième de seconde d'hésitation, elle se décida à ne pas leur signaler son départ et se dirigea vers son dortoir, avant que Zach, gentiment ignoré par la belle Leila ne fasse son come back.

* * *

**Il était un peu plus long, non? :)**

**le prochain chapitre que je poste... JE SERAI EN VACANCES!! (mais avant... passage par la case "arcueil" AHHHHHHHHHH!)**


	10. Chapitre 10

****

Boooooonjour la compagnie? Quoi de beau en ce magnifique jour férié pour la plupart d'entre vous, premier jour de looongues vacances pour moi? )

**Alure, alure... chapitre pas long, mais je poste le suivant à la suite... ouais, je suis super enthousiaste aujourd'hui!! **

**Toujours un immense merci aux revieweuses... ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas trop pu répondre... problème relatif à un certain concours, mais qui est passé (le sort en est jeté!) mais maintenant, plus d'excuse!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_Souvenez vous: Alors que Chloe, Zach, Billy et Ellen étaient sortis le soir dans le parc pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire de Chloe, Sirius a débarqué, d'ils ne savent trop d'où. Rentrés au dortoir, esquivant les questions de Zach, Ellen monte se coucher..._**

* * *

Elle eut à peine le temps d'enfiler son pyjama et de se faufiler entre ses draps que Chloe était déjà remontée, accompagnée d'une autre fille de leur dortoir.

Enlevant ses lunettes, Ellen fit un signe aux deux autres, tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et se blotti dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors à moitié endormie, elle entendit une de ses camarades souhaiter une bonne nuit à la ronde. Elle se retourna dans son lit, prête à sombrer dans le sommeil mais quelques secondes après, une masse faisait pencher son matelas.

Elle se redressa et fit un grognement. La jeune fille qui avait pris place et était assise en tailleur au bout du lit se mit à chuchoter.

-Je prends ça pour un « qu'est ce que tu fous sur mon lit, Chloe, j'ai envie de dormir ».

-Mmmm.

-Je prends ça pour un « c'est tout à fait ça ! ».

-Chloe…

-Ouais… Bah, je viens aux nouvelles !! C'est quoi ce délire avec Black ?

-Que… Y'a aucun délire…

-Mais il te drague ouvertement !

-Mais non…

-Ellen, je sais que tu es très naïve… mais quand même… là ça tient de la mauvaise foi !

Ellen s'assit en face de son amie et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Chloe… tu divagues…

Chole se contenta de donner un petit coup sur le front de la brune.

-Non, toi… Si tu veux, je te fais un petit topo pour te faire comprendre que j'ai raison.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'Ellen donne son consentement et s'allongea à ses côtés et commença à compter sur ses doigts.

-Première approche : anniversaire de ton frère. Même si tu ne l'as pas dit comme ça, j'ai bien compris dans ton air gêné que tu avais dû t'arracher presque à proprement parler de ses bras.

-Tout le monde avait un peu bu…

Elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de rougir un peu en resongeant à cette situation.

-Ensuite, cours d'Etude des Moldus. Il s'assoit à côté de toi, et vous écopez d'un devoir supplémentaire parce qu'il ne veut pas te lâcher. Tu me suis ?

Ellen ne dit rien.

-Enfin, ce soir, il se retrouve comme par hasard sur ton chemin alors qu'officiellement, on n'a même pas le droit de sortir.

-A mon avis, ce n'est pas le règlement qui empêchera Black de sortir.

-Ton avis n'est pas objectif. Et de toute façon, t'as vu la taille du parc ? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a pu nous trouver mais je doute qu'il ait été là par hasard.

-…

-Aha, tu déclares forfait.

Ellen tourna le dos à Chloe.

-Ca veut dire oui ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Les remarques de son amie trottaient dans la tête d'Ellen. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à formuler ce qui faisait que, pour elle, le raisonnement de Chloe ne marchait pas.

-Ce que tu as oublié de te demander, c'est qu'est ce qu'il ficherait avec moi ?

Chloe resta silencieuse et Ellen cru qu'elle avait remporté la manche. Mais Chloe avait tout prévu.

-D'abord, Ellen je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être avec toi… Tu es une fille géniale. Et pour preuve qu'il n'y a pas que Billy, Zach et moi qui nous en sommes rendus compte, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonné que Stephan veuille sortir avec toi. Bonne nuit. Et merci pour cet anniversaire…

Chloe descendit du lit de son amie pour rejoindre le sien, laissant Ellen seule, à réfléchir.

Finalement, parfaitement réveillée, elle prit le même chemin que Chloe et la sortit de sa somnolence.

-Hé, Chloe, je me disais un truc.

Chloe sourit en ouvrant les yeux.

-Quoi ? que tu vas céder aux avances du beau Sirius Black ?

-Non, mais ce ne sont pas des avances. Et même si c'en était… réfléchis… On parle de Sirius Black, qui prend les filles comme… comme il prend un mouchoir : c'est pour jeter juste après !

-Quelle comparaison !

-Toi t'aurais dit quoi ?

Devant le grand sourire qu'elle devinait dans la pénombre, elle se ravisa.

-Non, en fait, je n'ai pas envie de savoir… Donc, je disais que supposant qu'il …

-…ait des vues sur toi, ce n'est pas une supposition, mais bon…

-Bref… moi, je voudrais pas... surtout si c'est pour ça.

Chloe eut un temps de silence puis reprit Ellen.

-Tu sais qu'il est tard… J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre… J'ai cru que t'étais en train de me dire que tu ne voudrais pas de Black ?

-C'est ça.

-Non, mais tu peux aussi te laisser faire et le jeter la première, si c'est ça qui te pose problème.

-Non !

-Donc tu ne le jettes pas…

-Si ! enfin non puisque…

-Ellen… mets toi d'accord avec toi-même !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec moi-même !

-On dirait pas… Tu sais, on ne te demande pas de te marier avec lui…

Ellen haussa un sourcil.

-Encore heureux ! Bon, je vais me coucher.

-Okay… bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves de Siriiuuuuuuuchounet !

-N'importe quoi !

Ellen passait derrière les rideaux du baldaquin quand Chloe lui lança une dernière chose.

-J'aime bien quand on parle comme ça… on devrait le faire plus souvent…

-Quoi ?

-Débattre... à propos de mecs ! je t'ai rarement vu aussi acharnée pour convaincre quelqu'un !

Ellen sourit.

-Fais de beaux rêves de Billy… lui, au moins, y'aura pas à débattre…

-Ohh non…

* * *

**La suite arrive! (mais vous pouvez quand même laisser une petite review à ce court chapitre, si le coeur vous en dit... :) )**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Comme promis... Je crois que ce chapitre est pour l'instant l'un des plus longs... j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous!**

Le lendemain matin, Ellen s'éveilla plutôt tard, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et sortit de son lit. Elle se dit qu'il devait vraiment être tard quand elle se rendit compte que Chloe était levée. Elle se fit tout de même discrète car les rideaux des baldaquins de deux autres filles de leur dortoir étaient tirés. Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'aida à s'activer : il était plus que temps d'aller travailler, elle avait un exposé à finir et des cours à comprendre et apprendre...

Dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur Zach plus avachi sur la table que réellement assis en train d'étudier, qui lui fit savoir par un bonjour plutôt sec qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la blague de Billy de la veille, et qu'il la tenait pour responsable **(ndla : si, si, un simple bonjour peut dire tout ça !).**

-Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque… Tu veux venir ?

-Nan… je vais rester ici…

-D'accord.

Elle n'insista pas. De toute façon, le connaissant, c'était la dernière des choses à faire. Ce soir, il serait passé à autre chose, comme d'habitude.

Elle allait passer le tableau du jardinier quand elle fut rattrapée par le garçon.

-Bon, finalement, je viens avec toi !

Ellen jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : Leïla venait de descendre. Zach fit une grimace quand Ellen lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Après la honte d'hier, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me faire discret.

-Ah…

Arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils s'installèrent à une table perdue entre les innombrables rangées de livre et se mirent au travail, Zach à la métamorphose, Ellen à son fichu exposé.

Au bout d'une heure, elle estima qu'elle en avait assez et leva les yeux pour faire une pause. Elle eut un grand sourire en s'apercevant que Zach s'était, une fois n'étant pas coutume, endormi.

Elle mit les livres de peinture de côté et essaya d'attraper son livre de sortilège, coincé sous le coude de son ami.

-Ahhh Clark ! Tu es là !

Elle sursauta et reconnu Sirius Black, appuyé sur une étagère.

-Je t'ai cherché partout… Un vrai labyrinthe cette biblio ! Mais dis-moi, je vais vraiment finir par croire que je te fais peur : à chaque fois que j'arrive, tu bondis.

-Désolée…

-Pas de quoi être désolée, c'est plutôt à moi de l'être…

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait réussi à extirper sans réveiller Zach.

-Il dort ?

-Euh… oui !

-Alors il n'est pas indispensable que je lui demande si je peux m'installer à cette table…

« C'aurait bien été la première fois qu'il demande une autorisation… », songea Ellen en rassemblant ses affaires pour faire de la place à Sirius, qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle déroula un parchemin, et essaya de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais après la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Chloe la nuit précédente, c'était encore plus difficile que la veille. Elle s'autorisa tout de même un regard vers lui, et le surprit en train d'ouvrir son magazine Quidditch Hebdo. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et il du sentir ce regard sur lui car il tourna la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Non… rien.

-Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas simplement ce que je fous à la bibliothèque avec un journal sur le quidditch.

Elle balbutia. Il était si direct : elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Alors pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ? Tu sais, je vais finir par me faire des idées…

-… Je… ça n'a rien à voir, réussit-elle à articuler, malgré la surprise.

-Si tu le dis.

Il lui fit un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmeur et retourna à sa lecture.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle finit par se remettre au travail et commença à écrire. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour rencontrer celle de Sirius, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Elle déglutit.

-Euh… tu… y'a un problème.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Alors… est ce que tu peux… non parce que ça me déconcentre…

-Ah bon ?

Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que chaque phrase qu'il prononçait mettait Ellen encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Je… oui… un peu… j'aime pas trop quand quelqu'un lit ce que j'écris…

-Ah…

Il retourna à sa lecture instructive en lui lançant au passage.

-Dommage, j'adore ton odeur…

Ellen tourna vivement la tête avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était en train de devenir rouge souaffle. Elle ne le vit pas donc faire un sourire de conspirateur et se mit sérieusement à son travail.

Un peu plus tard, Zach ayant bougé, elle releva la tête de ses parchemins et posa un moment sa plume. Sirius avait fini de lire son magazine et avait tout de même sorti quelques livres en vue de faire son exposé. Voyant qu'elle n'étudiait plus, il s'arrêta lui aussi et s'étira.

-Pause ?

-Et bien…

-Okay, okay… j'attendrai. Tu fais quoi ?

-Sortilèges… je rame assez.

-Je peux voir ?

-Euh… si tu veux…

Il attrapa le premier parchemin et se mit à lire. Elle l'observa : c'était si étrange de le voir vraiment concentré sur quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu as écrit sur le sortilège de Ghistenbert ? Il me semble que c'est un sortilège de 3e classe officiellement… et en plus, je crois que tu confonds les conditions d'application avec celles de 4e classe… **(ndla: ou comment essayer d'inventer une leçon de magie)**

Ellen grimaça et récupéra son parchemin en ouvrant un livre, qu'il referma de sa main. **(ndla : super remarque, avec quoi d'autres pourrait-il le refermer… ?) ****(ndlc : ne pose pas ce genre de question … ça peut très vite devenir malsain …) **

-T'inquiètes, j'ai tout là-dedans, assura-t-il en se tapant le front. Laisse moi t'aider…

-T'es sûr ? ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, au contraire !

-Je… confonds toujours tout… c'est pas du tout clair…

-Je vais t'expliquer.

Elle l'écouta se lancer dans un discours sur les classes des sortilèges, pourquoi elles existaient, quelles en étaient les applications concrètes, les limites de cette classification…

Il conclut en disant que de toute façon, c'était vraiment fastidieux ces cours, parce que quand on est en situation d'urgence, peu importait que le sortilège qu'on employait soit de 3e ou de 4e classe, que les conditions soient bien respectées…

-… parce que la dernière chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est bien aux cours de Flitwick de 6e année… euh…Tu m'écoutes Ellen ?

-Je… oui… désolée, je… comment dire…

-Ca t'étonne, c'est ça ?

-Ben… un peu oui…

-Non, mais tout ça, c'est parce que tout le monde croit que, sous prétexte que je suis un p'tit rigolo en cours, je ne bosse pas… mais faut pas croire ! Ok, je me ménage… et je ne vais pas ou rarement en Etude des moldus… la priorité va à d'autres matières! Bon, redonne moi ton devoir, qu'on corrige un peu ça…

Il récupéra le parchemin, et reprit avec elle les points de son devoir. Elle le regardait faire plus qu'elle ne participait, mais essayait au moins de suivre !

Quand ils eurent fini, elle osa ouvrir la bouche.

-Juste… je peux te poser une question

-Evidemment ! Je t'écoute !

-Et bien…Pourquoi tu as choisi Etude des moldus en option, alors ?

-Ah… ça… longue histoire de famille...

-Non, mais c'était une simple question comme ça, je ne veux pas…

Il posa alors ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille qui s'affolait pour si peu.

-Clark…

-Désolée…

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

-Bah… c'est que… Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que…

-Que je crois quoi ?

-… que tu me trouve… indiscrète…

Il haussa un sourcil.

-C'est pour ça ?

Il fit un grand sourire.

-Clark… Je peux t'appeler, Ellen ? Oui… Alors Ellen, je te trouve très jolie, intelligente, courageuse pour aller à tous les cours d'Etude des moldus… mais j'aurais vraiment du mal à te trouver indiscrète ! au contraire !!

Elle releva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus. Il lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle détourna alors la tête, vraiment embarrassée et son regard tomba sur un jeune homme, un peu plus loin dans l'allée de livres, qui les regardait avec insistance.

Elle retira vivement ses mains en reconnaissant Stephan, et ne manqua pas de taper dans les cotes de son autre voisin avec son coude.

-Rahhh !

Elle se retourna alors en s'excusant vers Zach, qu'elle venait de brutalement réveiller.

-Oh, Zach, je suis désolée !!

-Humpf **(ndla : quel bruitage de ouf !)** (**ndlc : c'est schtroumphmant bien fait !)** ce n'est rien… tu as simplement dû me péter une ou deux cotes.

-Pardon…

Elle ne savait que faire pour réparer son geste. Zach la regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Ellen… tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien… Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour si peu !

-Ah, toi aussi tu trouves qu'elle est un peu à fleur de peau.

Zach pencha la tête.

-Black ?

-Moi-même. Et tu es le frère de Diggory c'est ça ?

Zach murmura de manière à ce que Ellen puisse tout de même entendre.

-Ouais… en gros je suis aussi Diggory mais bon…j'ai l'habitude, maintenant.

Zach vivait un peu dans l'ombre de son frère, Amos Diggory, de deux ans leur aîné, et qui avait fait de brillantes études à Gryffondor.

Mais Ellen ne l'écoutait pas et fixait l'endroit ou se tenait Stephan quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça… Elle était rarement impulsive…

Sirius et Zach avaient entamé une discussion dans le dos d'Ellen (Zach avait repéré le magazine de quidditch et demandait des nouvelles de la ligue). Ils ne remarquèrent pas son trouble et s'en trouva satisfaite. Finalement, le ventre de Zach indiqua qu'il avait faim, et ils rangèrent leurs affaires pour aller déjeuner.

Sirius fit un simple signe à Zach en attrapant son sac mais s'attarda suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le temps d'embrasser Ellen sur la joue, ce qui valu à cette dernière un sourire sadique de Zach **(ndla : ah le sourire sadique : imaginez le sourire jusqu'au oreilles avec le regard moqueur mais qui se veut celui d'un ange… bon, c'est pas évident comme ça… mais faut visualiser !!)**.

Pour retarder le plus possible les remarques qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser, Ellen se chargea d'aller reposer les livres. Arrivée à la rangée des livres moldus, elle eu un mouvement de recul car, appuyé sur une étagère, Stephan, encore lui, était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Si elle avançait encore, il ne pourrait pas la rater. Et elle ne savait pas trop comment agir. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle aille reposer ses livres !

Finalement, elle opta pour ne pas tourner au ridicule, même si cela incluait le fait de parler à Stephan, et fit quelques pas en avant. Comme elle s'y attendait, il leva la tête et sourit en venant lui faire la bise.

-Ellen ! Ca fait plaisir !

Elle se retrouva tout contre lui mais s'écarta rapidement.

-Oui… moi aussi !

-Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure mais je ne voulais pas…

Elle retint son souffle. Non, il n'allait pas s'y mettre, lui aussi.

-… te déranger.

Il n'avait pas dit « vous », c'était déjà ça.

-Oh non, je… travaillais les sortilèges.

-Justement… enfin, donc tout va bien ?

-Euh… oui ! et toi ?

L'art de la conversation qui ne sert à rien…

-Ca pourrait aller mieux : les cours, les profs, le boulot… pas le temps pour grand-chose d'autre.

-C'est… dommage.

-Comment ça ?

-Euh… je sais pas… ça doit être un peu… étouffant, à la fin.

-C'est sûr…

Il avait l'air un peu déçu par sa réponse et en cherchait une autre dans ses yeux.

-Ahem… Zach m'attend… je vais y aller.

Elle posa son livre sur une étagère presque au dessus de l'épaule de Stephan.

-A bientôt !

-J'espère… Bonne journée.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit Zach qui tapotait impatiemment sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Pas trop tôt ! Tu t'es perdue en route ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais une voix retentit derrière elle.

-Ellen !

Elle se retourna en jetant un air désespéré à Zach. Mais ce ne fut pas sur Stephan mais sur Chris que son regard tomba.

-Stephan m'a dit que t'étais dans les parages ! Ca va ?

-Oui… depuis hier, tout va bien…

-Papa m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin. Il sera dans La Gazette demain.

-Ah ? c'est bien !

-Ouais… enfin, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas sorti la photo de famille pour illustrer l'article, comme la dernière fois… C'est suffisamment embarrassant comme ça d'être obligé d'acquiescer quand on me demande si c'est notre père qui a écrit Les Nouvelles Erotiques Sorcières…

-Du moment qu'il ne nous oblige pas à les lire, tout va bien pour moi...

-Encore heureux !

Soudain, la bibliothécaire apparut d'un air mauvais pour les chasser.

Chris fit un signe aux deux autres et parti se cacher dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Zach et Ellen filèrent également sans demander leur reste.

Au détour du couloir, ils ralentirent l'allure et Zach en profita pour lancer d'un air narquois à son amie :

-Stephan… Sirius… Va falloir que tu te décides ma vieille ! (**ndlc : si c'était moi, je me poserais pas la question très longtemps : STEPHAAAAAAN :-D ! désolé ! J'ai essayé de me contrôler mais pas réussi !) (ndla : en même temps… on t'a pas demandé ton avis. Avis au lecteur : ma relectrice est une allumée qui projette ses fantasmes dans ma fic !)**

-Tais toi !

-Juste…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es touuuuute rouge !

Ellen soupira. (**ndlc :la pauvre !! (ndla : je censure une partie) ! Elle n'est pas responsable de ta faiblesse !)(ndla : avis au lecteur : ma relectrice essaye aussi de projeter ses amis dans la fic)**

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... mais c'est déjà pas mal non? Je sais, vais me faire taper parce que toujours pas de Alexander... mais c'est pas facile de placer tous ces beaux mâles en même temps! lol **

**La suite viendra ce week-end... d'ici là profitez du beau temps!!**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour la compagnie!!**

**Un nouveau petit chapitre, pas très long, et qui ne fait pas avancer beaucoup les choses... mais... je pense qu'il va quand même vous plaire (j'espère!!). Pour le savoir, une seule chose à faire: lire (et reviewer? :)!**

**Alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il est bien connu que les week-end passent trop vite, surtout quand on passe du bon du temps, et encore plus quand on a l'impression de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que travailler. Dans les deux cas, la sonnerie du réveil le lundi matin est toujours d'une dure réalité, comme put le constater Ellen.

Petit déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, bibliothèque, cours, dîner, bibliothèque, bonsoir, bonne nuit et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Ellen ne vit pas le jeudi arriver, d'autant plus qu'elle appréhendait toujours les passages à l'oral et qu'elle espérait dans ces cas là qu'un évènement imprévu allait annuler ou au pire repousser l'échéance. Bien entendu, cela n'arrivait jamais et cette fois ne fut pas une exception, si bien qu'elle se retrouva trop vite à son goût face à la masse d'élèves à moitié endormis qui constituaient son groupe d'Etude des moldus. Seule Chloe et Mrs Arbol faisait un effort pour suivre ce qu'elle disait, ou plutôt bégayait. Oui, elle maîtrisait son sujet, non, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa timidité. Ce fut donc un soulagement pour tous, et en particulier pour elle quand elle mit un point final à sa conclusion.

Leur professeur hocha la tête, inscrivit quelque chose sur son carnet, puis parcouru l'assistance.

-J'imagine que Mr Black n'est pas là ?

Non, il n'était pas là, et cela avait étonné d'autant plus Ellen qu'elle savait qu'il avait travaillé un minimum pour réaliser son exposé.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur trois jeunes hommes essoufflés. Mrs Arbol n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'ils lui coupaient déjà la parole.

-Pat… je veux dire Sirius… Black, n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Il s'agissait de Potter, suivit du pourtant calme Lupin et du dernier acolyte Pettigrow.

-Mr Pettigrow… il n'est jamais trop tard. Venez vous asseoir. Quant aux deux, je vous prierai de bien vouloir quitter la salle.

Un éclat de rire retentit.

-Mr Hoygt, que nous vaut l'honneur de ce bruit ?

Elle se retourna alors, suivant le regard du jeune homme qui fixait un point derrière elle, alors que la moitié des filles de la classe faisaient une syncope (**woooow malaise vagal !)** et que les deux intrus de gryffondors s'installaient à un pupitre pour suivre la scène **(ndla : un peu de pop corn ?)** (**ndlc : à choisir, je préfèrerais plutôt de la crème de marron … mais bon, dans une classe, et sans cuillère…pas très pratique ! Y a toujours les baguettes à tremper dedans….)(ndla : qu'en pense le lecteur ?)**.

Sirius Black était en effet finalement apparu par une autre porte, seulement revêtu d'un court pagne blanc, écrivant fièrement au tableau le titre de son exposé : LES NUS DANS L'HISTOIRE DE L'ART MOLDU.

-MR BLACK !!

-Mrs Arbol ?

-ALLEZ IMMEDIATEMMENT VOUS RHABILLER!!

-Mais Mrs….

-IMMEDIATEMENT!!

Le jeune homme avait beau être téméraire, leur professeur avait en cet instant vraiment une expression à faire peur au plus courageux des gryffondors. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu derrière la même porte, et ne tarda pas à revenir, cette fois vêtu de pied en cape. Il eut un raclement de gorge.

-Je peux…

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller.

Elle avait repris son calme légendaire et attendait la suite **(ndla : non, pas du streap-tease, voyons…)**, alors que la mâchoire de Sirius Black devait avoir été déboîtée, et qu'une voix protestait au fond de la classe.

-Et si les messieurs du fond ne sont pas contents, ils peuvent s'en aller. D'ailleurs, s'ils ne s'en vont pas, j'enlève…

Deux bruit de chaise qui racle le sol et un claquement de porte plus tard, Lupin et Potter s'étaient enfuis.

-Bien. Mr Black, c'est à vous.

Mais le Mr Black en question boudait.

-Un problème ?

-Plus de costume, plus de spectateurs… je n'assure pas le spectacle sans un minimum syndical, moi !

-Savez vous au moins ce qu'est un minimum syndical, Mr Black ? Non, j'imagine. Et je n'ai pas demandé un spectacle mais un exposé… Alors, j'attends.

De mauvaise grâce, pendant que les dernières belles évanouies reprenaient conscience et demandaient si c'était bien Sirius Black qui était apparu en Apollon, le jeune homme entama un discours qui, même sans l'accoutrement, intéressait beaucoup plus les élèves que l'impressionnisme.

Chloe souffla à sa voisine quelque chose qui ressemblait à « rien que pour ça, j'ai bien fait de continuer l'Etude des moldus jusqu'à maintenant ! »

-Chloe ! Et Billy, alors ?

-Billy est hors compétition, je t'ai déjà dit… Alors, ça joue en faveur de Black dans le duel Black/ Stephan ?

Ellen pensa alors à haute voix.

-A vrai dire, Stephan est pas mal non plus… (**ndlc : je suis d'accord !)**

Elle ne se rendit compte une seconde trop tard de son énorme bourde. Chloe avait écarquillé les yeux.

-Développe, ma chère… je crois que tu n'as pas tout précisé de la courte relation que tu as eu avec Stephan !

-Mais noooon !

-Je crois que notre belle Ellen n'est pas d'accord avec moi.** (ndla : quel jeu de mot de ouf… euh… vous connaissez les poires qu'on appelle comme ça ? alors vous prenez des poires au sirop et vous coulez du chocolat fondu dessus… miam ! ouuups pardon, je m'égare !)** (**ndlc : moi ça me fait penser à rock voisine … et là, pas miam ! )(ndla : nos reflexions sont vraiment affligeantes: tout tourne autour de la bouffe!!)**

Ellen se tourna brusquement. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés vers elle, Black le premier.

-…Pardon ?

-Je disais que si ça se trouve, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, dans le sens où j'estime que les sculptures de l'Antiquité grecque restent les meilleures représentations de nus…

Chloe lança.

-En tout cas, moi je préfère les modèles vivants !

-Miss Herdvyn !

-Mrs Arbol, j'exprime à haute voix ce que tout le monde pense depuis dix minutes !

-Je vous saurais gré de réfréner vos pulsions, miss.

-Mais Mrs, cela alimente le débat !!

-Mr Black… n'essayez pas de m'avoir…

Il fit une mine boudeuse qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Mrs Arbol, soupirer d'envie la majorité des filles de la classe, excepté Ellen à qui Chloe essayait de soutirer des infos.

-Alors, explique toi !

-Mais Chloe, qu'est ce que tu vas croire ?

-Qu'est ce que je devrais croire ?

-Chloe…

-Attends, tu viens d'avouer que tu avais pu admirer Stephan sous toutes les coutures ! (**ndlc : ahhhhhh ventilation ……….. il faut que chuck norris respire devant moi … un ouragan, ça ne peut que me faire du bien dans ces moments-là…. )(ndla : j'allais dire quelque chose… mais je laisse au lecteur le soin d'apprécier cette magnifique remarque !)**

-J'ai pas dit ça !!

-Bon, alors ?

-Rien… juste je l'ai croisé…

-Dans la salle de bain ?? veinarde !

-Noooooooon. Il sortait du lit, pas de sa douche !

-Du lit ? où tu étais aussi ?!

Ellen fit un regard suppliant à son amie.

-Laisse moi finir… Tu vas voir, ça n'a rien de passionnant.

-Ok.

-Il a dormi à la maison la nuit après l'anniversaire de Chris… et ce n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs !

-Ah bon… ?

-Tu peux arrêter avec tes sous-entendus douteux ?

-Pardon.

-Je l'ai croisé dans la cuisine. Et il se trouve qu'il dort torse nu, apparemment. C'est tout !

-Et il est bien foutu, alors ?

Ellen rougit violemment.

-Apparemment oui… Bon alors, toi qui as vu les deux, lequel est le mieux ?

-J'en sais rien, moi !!

-Pff… même pas drôle !

* * *

**Sooooow? Bon sinon, il faut que je vous informe: je pars en vacances une petite semaine, donc, forcément, pas de connection internet... Donc le chapitre suivant n'arrivera que samedi dans la journée... soit dans une semaine... je suis désolée... Mais il sera looong! C'est la première fois que je vous fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais là, je n'ai pas de solution... A samedi alors! Passez une bonne semaine!**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Quadricolore!! (c'est ma nouvelle façon de dire bonjour... ne vous en formalisez pas! :) )**

**Je reviens à l'instant de normandie... voyez mon zèle: j'accoure sur ... Pas grand chose à dire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre... personellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les dialogues... à vous de juger! Bonne lecture**

**Et toujours un grand merci aux revieweurs!**

* * *

-EELLLEENN !!

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement pour identifier le barbare à l'origine de cet appel, et vit Sirius Black s'extirper tant bien que mal d'un groupe de groupies surexcitées.

Encore lui.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, il se planta, tout essoufflé devant elle, la prit par le bras et la fit avancer d'un pas rapide que Chloe eut un peu de mal à suivre. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il ralentit l'allure.

-Désolé. Je ne voyais pas d'autre prétexte aux environs pour m'en sortir.

-C'est rien.

-Bon les loulous, je dois retrouver Billy. On se retrouve aux serres, Ellen.

-Ok…

-A plus.

Chloe partie, Ellen se retrouva seule avec Sirius. « La traîtresse, je lui revaudrai ça… »

-Alors, qu'est ce que t'as pensé de mon exposé ?

-C'était… marrant.

-Ouais, surtout la tête de Arbol quand elle m'a vu débarquer. Je pensais quand même pas qu'elle m'enlèverait des points… Enfin… et toi, alors, c'était comment ?

Horrible, songea-t-elle, avant de se reprendre : il la questionnerait et elle ne serait pas arrivée en cours. A ce propos…

-Ca aurait pu être pire. Dis… euh, tu m'emmènes où ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant. Parce que j'ai cours de Botanique en fait et… les serres ne sont pas vraiment dans cette direction.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Surprise !

Elle lui lança un air affolé.

-Euh… ne le prends pas comme ça, je plaisante. En fait, je cherche à mettre le plus de distance entre ces hystériques et moi, et… Tu m'écoutes ?

Ellen avait posé le regard sur un étudiant devant elle et ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

-Hum… oui, pardon, je suis désolée… Euh… ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse là. Je veux dire, on est suffisamment loin de la salle de cours, non ?

-Euh… d'accord…

Elle lui fit un immense sourire.

-Merci ! à plus tard !

Se stoppant au milieu du couloir, il la regarda s'éloigner en courant presque et la vit s'immobiliser derrière le jeune homme qu'elle avait suivi des yeux et poser sa main sur son épaule. Le garçon se retourna et elle se jeta plus dans ses bras qu'elle ne l'enlaça.

Ayant perdu son sourire charmeur habituel Sirius Black reparti dans la direction opposée, pendant que, bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux autres se dirigeaient vers le grand hall.

La porte du dortoir claqua.

-Hey, Patmol, comment ça a fini ?

Le Patmol en question avait entrepris de remuer le fond de son sac.

-Où est la carte ? **(ndc : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, trèèèèèèès rageux !!)**

-Oh, on se calme… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

James Potter avait remis ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et regardait d'un air interrogateur son ami, pendant que Remus Lupin lisait sur son lit.

-Il y a que je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi.

-Ah bon ?

-Merci Lunard… non, vraiment, j'apprécie…

-Bon, tu développes ?

Sirius Black planta ses mains sur ses hanches **(nda : quel geste viril, décrit comme ça :P !) (ndc :non, moi ça me fait penser à une chanson de Dalida! Alors dans le genre viril, moyen… quoique…)**

-C'est simple. Je n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur mes plates bandes.

-Il me semblait pourtant que c'est toi qui avais demandé à Patil s'il pouvait se faire Lucy Brayton, pour qu'elle te lâche un peu.

-Ah, non, aucun rapport. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait se bouger… j'en peux plus : c'est une vraie sangsue cette nana !

-Ouais, mais elle est canon !

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est resté avec elle aussi longtemps!?

-Oh, les mecs… on peut revenir à mon problème.

-Oui, Patou, raconte à tonton Drudru et tatie Nanard !

-Tatie Nanard t'em ! **(ndlc : mdr ! j'imagine trop Lunard déguisé en « tatie nanard »…)**

-Quelle vulgarité, Lunard ! Patmol ? On t'écoute.

-Ouais, vous voyez la sœur de Chris ?

-Nan.

-C'est bien parti. Mais tu sais, c'est celle qu'on a surprise avec Stephan dans la cuisine chez Chris. Elle s'appelle Ellen **(nda : et c'est une fille… commeuh les autreuu**_ !) _**(ndc : chuuuuuut, allez c'est pas grave, on te pardonne…)**.

-Ah, Ellen Clark ! C'est la sœur de Chris ?

-Comme l'indique son nom. Elle est à Poufsouffle, non ?

-C'est ça, merci Remus. Donc, je m'en étais fait mon défi de début d'année.

-C'est nouveau ça…

-Ouais ! je m'étais dit… allez, on va changer de profil de chasse… Après Lucy Brayton, de toute façon, fallait vraiment passer à quelque chose de radicalement différent.

-Sûr qu'entre Lucy Brayton et Ellen Clark, y'a du changement !

-Bref. J'étais persuadé d'être le seul sur la liste !

-Bah, et Stephan ?

-Négatif, ils ne sont pas restés ensemble.

-Et Diggory ?

-Comment tu connais Diggory, toi ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai, on a un préfet parmi nous. Non, elle est pas avec Diggory.

-Mais ?

Sirius s'assit sur son lit et dit avec une expression désespérée.

-Mais en fait, je crois qu'elle est avec un serpentard.

-Oh la hooooonte, il s'est fait passer devant par un serpentard !!

James Potter tomba en arrière sur son lit, écroulé de rire, alors que Sirius haussait les sourcils.

-Ouais, j'aimerais donc bien retrouver le nom de ce type. Il est en métamorphoses avec nous, d'ailleurs ! Où est la carte ?

-Dis, ton serpentard, il serait pas grand et brun ?

-Si.

-Il aurait pas des grands yeux bleus ?

-Lunard, tu m'inquiètes…

James leva un doigt.

-Aaaaaahhh mais je crois que je vois qui c'est… Il s'appelle pas Alexander, par hasard ?

-Voilàààààààà c'est cet enfoiré là !!

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus.

-C'est quoi ce sourire en coin, Lupin ? C'est pas Alexander, son prénom ?

-Si, si…

A cet instant, James éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Alexander comme…

-Comme… ?

- Comme Alexander Clark, par exemple ?

-Oui, ça doit être ça, et al… ? OOOOH le gnome !! **(ndc :oh l'insulte !!)**

Il avait porté sa main à son front.

-Attendez, mais ils sont combien dans cette famille ?

-Bah si tu étais un peu attentif, t'aurais aussi entendu parler d'un gamin en 4e année à Serdaigle, un peu surdoué en métamorphoses…

-Ah ouais ?

-Et oui…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le quatrième maraudeur, un peu essoufflé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Queudver ? t'as vu Servilus et il a réussi à te faire peur rien qu'en montrant sa tête ?

-Non mais… tu devrais te mettre aux abris, Patmol.

-Quoi ?

-Lucy Brayton a décidé qu'elle devait mettre certaines choses au clair avec toi, et malgré l'obstination des autres à ne pas la laisser monter, ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore, celle-là ? Le sujet est clôt, y'a plus rien à dire !

-Bah je sais pas, elle hurle que tu as des explications à lui donner à propos d'une certaine Hayley, il me semble. En même temps, je trouve ça bizarre, il n'y a aucune fille qui s'appelle comme ça à Poudlard, et autrement, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait connaître…

- Connais pas d'Hayley, moi…

- Ce serait pas plutôt une certaine Ellen, Queudver ?

-Ah, si c'est possible… elle a une voix tellement aigue quand elle est énervée que j'ai pas dû comprendre et…

-D'où elle me parle d'Ellen ? Oh elle m'embouse ! **(nda : cette expression craint… mais elle me fait trop rire !! qu'en pense ma relectrice ?) (ndc : moi aussi elle m'éclate! Tous les petits jeux de mots pourris, j'adore ! :-D)(nda : on était au courant… (a))**

-En attendant, elle a rameuté toute la salle commune alors bon…

-Patmol, il est de ton devoir d'assumer…

-Et ce, pour le bien des oreilles des étudiants de Gryffondor…

-Voire de tout le château…**(ndc : ça serait marrant un concours de sorcier au château de la star ac ! avec des cours de potions, de métamorphose, de défense … et tous les vendredis soir, on élimine le plus nul ! :-D oui, je sais, c'est nul à bouser !)(nda :… oui, effectivement…)**

-Ca va, ça va, j'y vais…

D'un pas traînant, Sirius descendit les marches qui le menaient à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Effectivement, dès qu'il était sorti de la chambre, il avait pu distinguer une voix suraiguë qui, sans aucun doute, provenait de cette furie de Brayton. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui trouver ? Ok, elle était jolie. Vraiment belle. Carrément canon. Mais bon, à bien y réfléchir… c'était plus simple de se faire des filles simplement jolies mais calmes. Comme Ellen, par exemple…

-SIRIUS BLACK !

Il était arrivé en bas de l'escalier. Les deux filles qui retenaient leur amie, accompagnées de toute la salle commune, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Bon, Lucy, j'ai pas toute la journée alors, qu'est ce qui va pas ? T'as pas digéré le fait que je t'aie largué ? T'es pourtant pas la première… mais alors franchement, me faire une crise pareille, c'est ri-di-cu-le.

La jeune fille se rua sur lui, qui n'eut aucun mal à lui attraper les poignets pour la maîtriser. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage en essayant de se libérer.

-Black !

-Ecoute, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu…

-LACHE MOI !

-Hum, hum…puis-je vous suggérer de sortir de la salle… ?

-Evans de mon cœur, on te dérange ?

-Si ce n'était que moi…

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de la tête de Lucy Brayton qui gesticulait dans tous les sens pour le faire lâcher prise. En effet, tous les regards convergeaient vers eux.

-Je sais que tu adores te donner en spectacle, mais bon… celui-là on s'en passerait volontiers. **(voir tout en bas pour un long débat hors sujet entre fanfictionneuse et relectrice)**

-D'accord, d'accord. Bon, calme-toi, on va discuter.

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Lâche moi.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Allez, viens.

Il garda prise sur un de ses bras, lâcha l'autre, et la précéda dans les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Il en ouvrit la porte et délogea ses trois comparses qui râlèrent mais finirent par sortir.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière le dernier des maraudeurs, Sirius se planta face à la jolie blonde qui avait repris une couleur à peu près normale, mais avait gardé un regard de tueuse.

-Ouh, attention, tu vas m'avadakedavratiser **(nda : essayez de le dire vite et à haute voix… mdr !) (ndc : mdr ! en effet, c'est chaud !! surtout avec le « tu vas » avant …)(nda : le pire, c'est qu'elle a vraiment dû essayer… naaan me dites pas que vous aussi :P)** avec ce regard. Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a que…

-Oui ?

-Tu m'as largué…

-Effectivement **(ndc : mdr ! elle est super perspicace (c'est pas très facile à dire non plus…) comme fille … encore une qui perpétue le mythe des blondes … (j'ai bien dit le MYTHE … pour pas me faire avadakedavratiser … c'est marrant le dictionnaire de word ne reconnaît pas ce mot …))**.

- Passe encore, j'aurai aucun mal pour en trouver un autre…

-Ca reste à prouver, après ta scène, ils voudront plus t'approcher !

-Tais toi !

-Oh, ça va… tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Bon, tu m'expliques ?

-Disons que j'attendais de voir la suivante, pour me faire une raison…

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai entendu dire que tu comptais me remplacer par une paumée de Poufsouffle, même pas jolie, pas vraiment intelligente, complètement cruche même **(ndc : ohhhh tout ça parce qu'elle a le rougissement facial facile …elle est juste un peu timorée, voilà tout … ****un peu de compréhension ****dans ce monde de brutes****, MERDE****!!****)**, et j'en passe. Je n'apprécie pas du tout.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu ne démens même pas ?

-Bah, à vrai dire, si. On ne doit pas parler de la même personne. Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

-SI ! ça me regarde ! j'ai ma fierté. Me faire remplacer par ce genre de fille, je n'accepte pas. **(ndc : lol ! elle est trop marrante cette (censuré et remplacé : fille de joie) !)**

-Faudra bien. Bon, la discussion est close.

-Non, la discussion n'est pas close. Explique moi !

-T'expliquer quoi ?

-T'as toutes les filles de Poudlard à tes pieds, et tu choisis la plus moche. C'est pour te foutre de moi ?

-Ah mais pas du tout, j'en ai rien à faire de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu m'indiffères totalement. Alors si tu pouvais éviter tes crises de jalousie, parce que d'une, elles n'ont pas lieu d'être, et de deux, ça ne sert à rien.

-Je t'indiffère ?

Son regard s'était adouci et elle s'approcha de lui. Quand son décolleté se trouva juste sous les yeux de Sirius, il releva les yeux en souriant.

-Complètement. Bon, et bien, bonne journée, et sois cool, claque la porte en sortant, sinon ça fait des courants d'air !

Il sortit de la chambre et rejoint ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le couloir, Peter adossé au mur en train de déchirer l'emballage d'une barre chocolatée, Remus assis par terre, toujours lisant son livre, et James…

-Où est James, je pensais qu'il voudrait le comte rendu ?

-C'est bon, c'est fini, je peux retourner dans la chambre lire en paix ?

Peter répondit à la place de Remus.

-Parti voir Lily. Il a estimé que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Ah… ça m'aurait étonné aussi. Bon, on descend ? De toute façon, vous avez tout écouté, j'imagine.

-Tu imagines bien. Pas très gentil, d'ailleurs...

-Remus, le jour où te trouves dans ma situation, je te permettrai de me donner des conseils.

-C'était une remarque, pas un reproche…

-Mouais… Bon, on y go ? **(nda : mon expression favorite ! ok… je sors !) (ndc : ouais, et j'y go d'agneau, c'est la blague favorite de C., alors évites … et efface cette remarque complètement inutile, contenant un prénom faisant référence à une personne (pffff c'est même pas une personne, c'est un primate peu évolué :)****) elle aussi inutile, qui pourrit ta fic :-D)(nda : faudrait que j'appelle un des persos de la fic comme ça, ça serait marrant de voir ta réaction… et si je renommais stephan C. ? bon, en attendant c'est nous qui pourrissons la fic…)**

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Lucy Brayton pour sortir de la chambre d'un pas rapide.

-Euh… on peut lui laisser un peu d'avance en fait… Vais quand même vérifier qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé de mauvaise surprise…

Remus et Peter attendirent donc que Sirius ait fait son inspection pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

-C'est bon… le lieu est sûr…

-Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr…

Remus désigna du menton la porte de l'armoire sur laquelle était inscrit BLACK, et dont dépassait une manche rose.

-Qu'est ce que ça fout là, ça…

Il ouvrit la penderie et son regard tomba sur ce qui restait de ses habits : un tas rose, orange, vert…

-Oh la…

-… la fille, acheva Peter en attrapant une chemise qui étaient devenue jaune fluo. Elle a de très mauvais goûts !

-Oh la fille !! **(ndc : oh la connasse ! on avait dit qu'c'était pour moi ! je sais…aucun rapport)**

-Je confirme, c'est bien une vengeance de fille…

-Mais c'est complètement débile !

-Peut-être… mais au moins, elle est sûre d'avoir touché là où ça fait mal…

-Mes fringues… gémit Sirius, pantois devant le désastre.

* * *

**(nda : ouais, c'est vrai, c'est une atteinte à l'intégrité de lucy brayton de se faire ridiculiser ainsi devant toute la salle commune. Atteinte à la dignité, même… mais toute la question est de savoir si elle mérite cette dignité, ou si de toute façon, c'est dans la définition même de l'humain que d'avoir cette dignité… Bon, je m'arrête là… parce que vraiment, ça ne veut rien dire…) (ndc : ahhh, lucien et simone … mes chers amours … en même temps, toute relation est basée sur l'écoute, l'information, la compréhension … bon, là, il se trouve, qu'il n'y a plus de relation et que la fille n'a juste pas compris qu'elle s'était faite larguée … en plus, il y a atteinte au secret … y a un peu toute la salle commune autour d'eux … j'espère qu'elle ne va pas révéler des résultats de tests génétiques révélant que sirius est en fait le fils caché de gollum, violé par un orque lors de sa capture dans le mordor … sinon, malheur à lui ! remarque, le hasard aura bien fait les choses, et l'environnement a joué en sa faveur en ce qui concerne l'aspect physique de sa corporéité…)(nda : c'est fou ce qu'on apprend en SHS… MDR ! je vous rassure : a moi aussi, elle me fait peur ! n'empeche, elle a reussi à placer une dizaine de mots clé ! la classe… )**

**Je me suis dit que ce précédent dialogue était sans interet mais ses divagation sur sirius et gollum m'ont quand même bien faites rire donc... excusez nous!! ouala pour le chapitre... en espèrant qu'il vous a plu!!**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bijour, bijour!**

**petite chapitre qui fera plaisir aux fans d'Alexander... même s'il ne fait pas énormément avancer les choses (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) mais j'espère quand même qu'il ne vous decevra pas: bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, arrivés dans le parc, Ellen se mettait à jour sur les dernières histoires de cœur d'Alexander, qu'elle avait donc retrouvé au grand damne de Sirius.

-Attends, je suis plus, là… t'es de nouveau avec Bellatrix ?

-C'est compliqué…

-J'imagine… fais gaffe, cette fille va te faire tourner en bourrique!

-Hey !

Il lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule.

-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? Moi je ne…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase.

-Non, effectivement : toi tu ne te mêles pas DU TOUT de ma vie privée… non…

-Bon, d'accord. Au fait, t'en es où ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah, je te rappelle que t'es sensée te trouver un copain toute seule.

-J'ai dit ça ?

-Moi, en tout cas, j'ai dit ça.

-Non, mais c'est pas parce que tu as décidé quelque chose que tout le monde doit se plier en quatre pour satisfaire ta volonté.

-Bah, je suis à Serpentard…

-Merci, j'étais au courant. Et ?

-Les serpentards arrivent toujours à leurs fins !

-J'étais au courant aussi…

-Comment ça ?

-Vu comment Bellatrix te mène par le bout du nez…

Elle s'écarta pour éviter de se prendre un autre coup sur l'épaule.

-Bref, tu n'as pas répondu : t'en es où avec les mecs ? C'est bien gentil de ramener à moi… mais je suis plutôt bien informé sur ma propre vie amoureuse ! Je veux d'autres ragots !

-Si tu veux, on parle de Chris ?

-Pourquoi pas d'Eric pendant que tu y es ?

-Bah écoute, hier je l'ai surpris en pleine contemplation devant Pauline qui évidemment n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit ami.

-Ca fait deux cas désespérés dans la famille, deux !

-Exact : le soumis et le timide…

-Le timide et la supra timide, je dirais plutôt. Soumis ? oh, t'exagères quand même… Le soumis… mais tu peux pas comprendre…

-Bah explique moi alors ! Déjà, ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances…

Tout en marchant, Alexander shoota dans un caillou qui n'avait fait de mal à personne.

-Je suis allée chez elle…

Ellen fit mine de se boucher les oreilles.

-Non, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir la suite !

-Pfff, petite prude va ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse choquer mon innocente sœur… ce jour là.

-D'accord. Mais encore ?

-Euh…

-Mais non, Alex, je veux pas les détails !! ohhh...

-Tellement facile… tu te fais avoir à chaque fois !

-Bon, ça va…

-Donc, chez elle… une baraque bien glauque d'ailleurs. J'étais invité à déjeuner : t'imagines… Et déjà, je me sentais un peu gêné… mais en plus la conversation a vite pris une tournure que… je n'affecte pas particulièrement… Sa famille est… enfin, disons que je comprends mieux pourquoi papa n'apprécie pas spécialement que je fréquente une Black.

-Je vois…

-Bref, et quand je lui ai demandé si elle, ce genre de sujet la gênait ou pas du tout, elle m'a simplement demandé si moi, ça me posait problème. J'étais un peu tendu, un peu sur la défensive, alors forcément, c'est vite parti en vrille… Et voilà.

-Oh… mais finalement, vous sortez de nouveau ensemble alors…

-Elle m'a fait reconnaître que moi aussi, j'ai tendance à défendre ma famille bec et ongle…

Ellen sourit.

-Mais tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est ce pas ?

Il ignora la question, et détourna le sujet.

-Bon, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : besoin d'aide pour te trouver un mec ?

-Noon !!

Ils arrivaient à proximité des serres. Ellen renoua sa cravate qu'elle avait pliée dans sa poche, et leur attitude se fit moins complice, à mesure qu'ils approchaient des autres élèves.

Alexander eut tout de même le temps de glisser à sa soeur : « Au pire, je pense que Stephan est toujours open… »

Elle ne se retint pas pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Après tout, les poufsouffles n'étaient pas sensés adorer les serpentards. Elle était tout à fait crédible.

Puis ils se séparèrent : elle rejoignit Billy et Chloe pendant que Alexander accueillait dans ses bras sa chère et tendre… **(nda : avis personnel : super tendre comme fille…)**

°oOo°0°oOo°

Sirius pesta un bon bout de temps contre Lucy, mais quand il se rendit compte, au bout d'un certain nombre de chute sur les fesses que de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais accéder au dortoir des filles où elle s'était enfermée, il renonça à se venger immédiatement et s'affala dans un canapé, en face de James et Lily, qui paraissaient très occupés.

-Merci de te soucier de mon malheur, James !

Le James en question émergea tant bien que mal de sous la crinière rousse de sa petite amie.

-T'as pas l'impression de déranger, Black ?

-Oh, c'est pas de ma faute si vous restez en plein milieu de la salle commune !

Lily Evans se releva alors en lissant sa jupe.

-Bon… de toute façon, je vais y aller.

James essaye de la ramener a lui en attrapant sa taille, mais elle s'écarta.

-Chouu, il faut que j'aille travailler.

-Chouououou…

C'était Sirius.

-T'es simplement jaloux, Black.

Lily embrassa du bout des lèvres une dernière fois James avant de filer vers la porte.

-Allo la lune, ici la terre !

Le dit James avait un air béat et regardait bêtement en direction de la porte derrière laquelle venait de disparaître la jolie rousse.

-Ohé James !!** (ndc :ohé ohé ?? capitaine abandonné ****??) (nda : j'vous ai pas dit : elle est atteinte de la chansonite, en plus !!)** Est-ce tu pourrait faire au moins semblant de t'intéresser un minimum à mon problème !

-Sirius ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'emmerdes !

-Ah. Mais ça ne résout pas mon problème !

James soupira.

-Quoi ?

-Ma vengeance…

-C'est pour CA que tu nous a… Non mais franchement, je me demande parfois… C'est pas la première fois qu'une de tes ex te fait une crise !

-C'est ça !!

-Quoi ?

-Je sais comment me venger…

-Développe… Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens le truc foireux…

-Elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie…

-Et ?

-Bah je vais la rendre encore plus jalouse…

-Black ?

Sirius se retourna. (**nda : attention, ma correctrice va avoir un malaise… :P)** Stephan avançait vers lui.** (ndc** :**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh malaise vagal … pfouuuuu ventilation … inspire ... expire … inspire … expire … ouala ! ça va mieux ! bon faut que je me concentre pour pas faire de rechute …)**

-Collins ? **(nda: après Druwn, Lebeygey (sorti tout droit de l'imagination débordante de ma relectrice), plourde (au secooooours !), il a fini par s'appeler comme ça : merci à ma soeurounette !)**Ca va ?

-Dis moi… Je n'ai peut-être pas très bien compris mais…

-Oui ?

-Tu es avec Ellen… Clark ?

-Euh… bah… non.

Une voix derrière lui ajouta : « Pas encore ! »

-Ca va, James…

Il revint à Stephan, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

-Euh… y'a un problème ?

-Si jamais il y a un seul truc pas net avec Ellen…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous deux vous… Ecoute Collins, je t'apprécie… mais bon, ce sont ses affaires, non ?

Stephan n'ajouta pas un seul mot et Sirius se rassit pendant que Remus les rejoignait.

-Il voulait quoi ?

-Rien…

James reprit la discussion là où Stephan l'avait interrompu.

-Et tu comptes faire comment ?

-Devine.

James Potter haussa un sourcil.

-Clark ?

Sirius acquiesça.

Le brun à lunettes regarda Stephan à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée…

Mais Sirius était passé à autre chose.

* * *

**Je saiiiiis pas très long ce chapitre... mais vu la suite, je ne pouvais pas couper après... En parlant de suite, tengo un problema: Jij est partie à Cannes, la traîtresse... et elle ne m'a pas envoyé le chapitre relu et commenté... sachant qu'elle ne revient pas avt la semaine prochaine, et que je ne compte pas me faire étriper pour cause de non postage de chapitre... ce sera sans elle... :( sauf si vous avez la patience d'attendre... vous l'avez?**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Salut la compagnie!! **

**Nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira... Ma chère Jiji étant toujours sur la Cote d'Azur, et comme elle ne m'avait renvoyé que la première partie de ce chapitre, pas de commentaire, mais surtout j'espère pas de faute :S .**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

-Chloe ?

-…

-Chloee !!

-Mmmh ?

-Chloe… je pense qu'il serait bon que tu t'actives…

Mais la jeune fille qui avait passé sa tête blonde entre les rideaux de son baldaquin ne sembla pas convaincu et redisparut.

Ellen poussa un soupir et tira les rideaux. Chloe grogna une fois de plus.

-Ellen… on est dimaaanche… laisse moi dormireuuuh…

Roulée en boule sous sa couette, Chloe se cachait de la lumière du jour.

-Chloe… tu sais que tu es un peu trop paresseuse parfois…

Pas de réponse.

-Tant pis, j'irai seule au match.

La blonde se releva en un éclair et Ellen savoura sa victoire en regardant l'air ahuri de son amie.

-Match ? Quidditch ?

-Exactement… Le match gryffondor-serpentard… qui commence dans…

Ellen jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-… 20 min !

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Chloe était plantée devant son armoire, cette fois bien réveillée. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était prête à aller écouter le match de quidditch : en effet, Billy était le commentateur des matchs à Poudlard… Ce qui expliquait que Chloe n'en ratât aucun.

-On est partiiies !

Ellen soupira et délaissa la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire, attrapa ses lunettes et rejoignit Chloe en courant.

Elles firent un crochet par la grande salle, afin d'attraper un morceau de pain à grignoter sur le chemin et suivirent la foule des élèves qui se dirigeait vers le stade, déjà rempli à craquer.

Elles retrouvèrent Zach dans la tribune des poufsouffles, face aux gradins où se tenaient fièrement les rouge et or.

Les joueurs firent leur apparition et la voix de Billy résonna dans le stade.

-C'est un match décisif, qui se joue aujourd'hui entre l'équipe de Gryffondor et celle de Serpentard. Nous avons donc sur les balais…

Chloe était hystérique et Zach leva les yeux au ciel en haussant des épaules.

-Je ne comprends pas… **(nda : dédicace !! fallait absolument que je le place !) (ndc : MDR !! surtout replacé dans ce contexte où y a vraiment rien de très intrigant, c'est trop drôle)(nda : pour ceux qui ne nous suivraient pas, il s'agit de notre réplique culte du papa d'Amélie Poulain) **Elle nous fait le coup à chaque fois ! Chloe, remets toi… il ne joue toujours pas !

La jeune fille lui tira la langue et Ellen sourit.

-Toi, l'année où tu ne te feras pas recaler pour jouer en tant que gardien…

-Hé ! je suis 2e suppléant !

-Ouais, t'es jamais sélectionné en gros !

-Pfff.

-Et c'est parti ! Gargy s'empare immédiatement du souaffle alors que…

-C'est mon copain ! adressa Chloe à une pauvre gamine de 2e année qui la regardait bizarrement.

Zach ajouta dans son dos :

-Pas le poursuiveur, le commentateur…

La fille eut un air affolé et changea de place.

-Ah bah bravo Chloe !

Ellen, quant à elle, regardait les attrapeurs Potter et Lestrange s'élever et commencer à tourner au dessus du terrain. Potter, en même temps qu'il surveillait les airs à la recherche du vif d'or, lançait des directives aux autres joueurs de son équipe.

-Toi aussi ??

Ellen se retourna. Sirius, affublé d'une chemise rose fluo lui faisait face avec un grand sourire. Que fichait-il encore là ?

Zach exprima à haute voix sa pensée.

-Oh… j'en pouvais plus d'être entouré de groupie de James qui hurlent à chaque fois qu'il s'approche un peu trop des tribunes. Je me suis dit qu'ici, ce serait peut-être un peu moins oppressant… mais j'ai dû me tromper.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, j'ai cru remarquer que Ellen ne lâchait pas des yeux notre capitaine…

Ellen ne rougit qu'à peine, mais ne put s'empêcher de se justifier… ce à quoi elle eut le plus grand mal.

Chloe, qui s'était retournée pour rouspéter contre ceux qui étaient à l'origine de la discussion qui couvrait la voix de Billy, la rassura.

-Il te fait marcher, Ellen…

Ellen ouvrit la bouche mais se retint d'ajouter un mot. Finalement, elle se retourna et porta son attention sur le match, bien décidée à garder le silence. Sirius vint à côté d'elle.

-Désolé, c'est de ma faute…

-Non… c'est moi… Je suis trop naïve…

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule.

-Allez, soutenons joyeusement l'équipe de Gryffondor. Regarde moi James, comme il se pavane dans les airs !

Potter venait de faire un looping pour éviter un cognard bien envoyé par un batteur de Serpentard, et se mit à houspiller ses propres joueurs.

Ellen ne chercha pas à se dégager du bras du jeune homme mais commença à se sentir mal à l'aise quand elle crut sentir le regard de plusieurs personnes sur eux deux.

« Je suis parano, en plus… ».

-Hé, Black, c'est quoi cette chemise ?

Sirius tira puérilement la langue à Chloe dont l'attention avait été détournée par la couleur très vive des vêtements de Sirius.

-La mode de cet été !

-Je sais qu'il fait chaud pour un mois de janvier, cette année mais bon…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car la voix de Billy la rappela au match :

-Gargy… qui passe à Patil… ET BUUUT !!

Une clameur suivit ces mots, à laquelle Sirius se joignit pour acclamer son camarade.

Ellen, elle, en profita pour s'éloigner un peu de Sirius, qui resta dès lors concentré sur le jeu.

Deux minutes plus tard, ce furent les vert et argent qui se levèrent pour applaudir la superbe feinte de leur poursuiveuse, qui n'était autre que Bellatrix Black, et qui permit à leur équipe de revenir sur le score. Sirius commença à traiter sa cousine de tous les noms, mais Ellen resta plutôt discrète. Après tout, même si elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, elle n'avait pas de grief particulier envers elle. Soudain, alors que Bellatrix faisait un tour de stade sur son balai en levant le poing, Ellen vit Potter foncer en direction de la tribune des professeurs, et Lestrange prendre la même direction. Le silence se fit dans le stade alors que tous, y compris les autres joueurs, avaient les yeux rivés vers les deux attrapeurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le match était fini et Bellatrix Black se posait à terre en hurlant à Lestrange toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Lui, penaud, devint tout rouge et baissa la tête. Ellen se tourna en direction de Sirius pour dire un mot de James, mais celui-ci avait disparu et elle ne tarda pas à le voir sur le terrain, en compagnie des autres joueurs de gryffondor et de la moitié des tribunes pour acclamer le capitaine.

Chloe elle aussi avait quitté les gradins et Ellen aurait pu parier n'importe quoi qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Billy à vanter ses talents de commentateurs. Quant à Zach, il s'était assis sur le banc et regardait d'un air mauvais un garçon tourner autour de sa belle Leila.

Ellen s'assit à côté de lui.

-Allez, t'en fais pas, tu vaux sûrement mieux que lui.

-Bah, va lui dire.

-A qui ?

-A Leila. Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-Je ne pourrais pas t'aider sur ce sujet…

-Sii ! dis moi, qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à Black ?

-Sirius ?

-A moins que tu n'aies des vues sur le petit Regulus, ou pire, sur cette folle de Bellatrix… pardon, je sais, c'est la copine de ton frère… enfin bref : oui, je parle de Sirius.

-Je n'ai de vues sur aucun Black…

-Pourtant…

-Sujet clôt.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, Zach… je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu ne veux jamais parler de rien qui te concerne directement Ellen...

-Je sais…

-Je dis ça pour toi… parce qu'au début, c'est facile de ne rien dire… mais il faudra bien un jour que tu t'exprimes ! Si tu ne dis rien, les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent… **(nda : je trouve pas ça con comme remarque… lol, et en plus je m'envoie des fleurs !)**

Ils restèrent encore un moment sans rien dire puis Zach se leva.

-Allez, on y va ?

Ellen le suivit.

Mais arrivés au bas des marches, ils furent pris par le flot d'élèves qui sortaient du stade, et Ellen se retrouva elle ne sut comment au milieu de serpentards, grands perdants, qui traînaient le pas.

Des ricanements l'entourèrent et elle essaya de se frayer un chemin entre eux, en rougissant de malaise, mais ils ne s'écartaient pas pour la laisser passer. Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était un garçon de 7e année, et qui faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Chez ses frères et ses amis, ça ne la gênait pas trop, mais là…

- Petite poufsouffle s'est perdue en route ?

Les ricanements redoublèrent de plus belle.

Elle se dégagea mais il la força à se retourner. Autour d'eux le mouvement avait cessé.

-Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle poufiasse de Black ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, puis se reprit.

-Non…

-Oooh la vilaine menteuse…

-Je ne…

-Tu sais que c'est pas bon ces temps-ci d'être la copine de Black, qui plus est, à Poufsouffle, et de traîner au milieu d'un groupe de serpentards.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Où était Zach ? Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle vit le garçon sortit sa baguette et la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

-Que dirait ton copain si…

-Son copain, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je sens que je ne vais pas être d'accord. Lâche-là, Nathan.

Ellen tourna la tête et ferma les yeux de soulagement. C'était Alexander. Mais Nathan ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Dis, Clark, c'est pas parce que tu es de nouveau avec Bellatrix qu'il faut te croire le plus fort.

-Et toi, là, tu te crois le plus fort à menacer une fille de Poufsouffle entourée de serpentards. Oh, quel courage, c'est sûr ! Digne de te retrouver à Gryffondor ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est en t'en prenant à elle que tu toucheras Black ? Non. Alors maintenant, tu la lâches.

Ellen n'avait jamais vu Alexander comme ça : il avait un regard si dur. Nathan hésita un instant et finit par relâcher la pression autour du poignet d'Ellen, qui se détourna et passa entre les autres élèves.

Elle marcha d'un pas de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à atteindre le château.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la grande salle.

Passée la porte, elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Ellen !?

Elle sursauta. Sirius Black accourait vers elle.

-Tu déjeunes avec nous ? On fête la victoire de l'équipe.

Il la prit par la main, mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour le suivre.

-Tu veux pas venir ?

-Je…

-Allez !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Poufsouffle. Zach ne semblait pas s'être inquiété outre mesure de son absence et fixait avec un sourire charmeur sa voisine, qui n'était bien évidemment personne d'autre que Leila. Quant à Billy et Chloe, aucune trace d'eux à la table.

Elle se laissa donc entraîner, tout en ayant l'impression de faire exactement ce qu'elle ne devrait pas. Sirius l'installa entre lui et Lily Evans, la petite amie de son éternel acolyte, qui essaya d'engager la discussion.

-Alors… euh… tu as vu le match ?

-Hum… oui…

-Fais attention, Lily, elle était absorbée dans la contemplation de James…

Ellen se tourna vers Sirius et le fusilla du regard en devenant toute rouge.

-Ah… si je devais me prendre la tête à chaque fois qu'une fille regarde mon chéri, il vaudrait mieux que je l'enferme. J'ai songé à lui mettre une pancarte autour du cou : chasse gardée. Mais il a dit que ça le gênerait pour voler…

-Je n'étais pas… absorbée dans la contemplation de Potter, je…

-Nan, je dirais plus qu'elle profitait de la compagnie de notre Sirius international.

Ellen braqua son regard sur la fille qui venait de parler. C'était une très jolie fille de 7e année, aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux vert clair, qui buvait maintenant tranquillement son verre de jus de citrouille, sans quitter Ellen des yeux. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais une fois de plus Sirius la devança en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Et moi je profitais de la sienne. C'est exactement ça Lucy, tu as tout compris !

Il posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Ellen qui ouvrit de grands yeux, puis il reprit sa fourchette de la main qui n'était pas posée sur la hanche de la jeune fille.

* * *

**Pas tapeeer!!**

**A lundi... (sourire sadique)!**


	16. Chapitre 16

**... Je suis un peu embêtée, car j'ai reçu some bad news, à savoir que je repasse deux épreuves du concours pour cause d'"erreur matérielle" (perte d'UNE copie sur 2400...), donc je risque d'avoir moins le temps d'y penser (ouais... faut que je retourne à des révisions, alors que j'étais en vacances!!)... mais je ferai tout pour poster tout aussi régulièrement!**

**En tout cas, vuala la suite, rien que pour vous... toujours (et eternellement) en esperant qu'elle vous plaira, of course! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Et merci pour vos reviews!!**

* * *

Il posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Ellen qui ouvrit de grands yeux, puis il reprit sa fourchette de la main qui n'était pas posée sur la hanche de la jeune fille.

Effarée et plus que rougissante, elle lui murmura un : « A quoi tu joues… ? »

Il s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je rends la monnaie de sa pièce à cette pimbêche… Regarde-là.

Ellen se tourna vers la fille. Celle-ci avait arrêté son mouvement pour mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche et les regardait avec un air presque aussi ahuri que celui que présentait Ellen. Puis elle revint à Sirius.

-Je ne crois pas…. que ce soit… une très bonne idée…

Il colla son front au sien et la regarda avec un air pétillant.

-S'il te plaît… jusqu'à la fin du repas… ça lui apprendra…

-Non… je peux pas…

Elle se détacha comme elle put de lui et se leva. Il retint tout de même sa main et lança à voix haute :

-On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Elle se força à esquisser un sourire et s'en fut hors de la grande salle. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa salle commune, monta dans son dortoir, s'assit au bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne sache par où commencer : le match… les remarques de Zach… si justes… les serpentards… l'angoisse…. Alexander… si différent… et Sirius ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête, à celui là !?

Dans la salle de bain, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Non… ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu… devant tous le gryffondors… Qu'allait encore imaginer Chris ? Et Stephan ? Et…

-Oh la la…

Elle retourna dans la chambre et allait s'affaler sur son lit quand des voix lui parvinrent : sûrement les autres filles du dortoir. Pas maintenant… Elle récupéra sa veste et passa devant ses camarades en leur adressant un signe. Les deux jeunes filles haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur conversation alors que Ellen traversait la salle commune, qui commençait à se remplir des élèves qui avaient fini de déjeuner.

Elle prit le chemin du hall et se retrouva rapidement dans le parc. Elle tomba alors sur son frère, accompagnant Bellatrix qui arborait toujours sa mauvaise humeur.

-Ah, Ellen… ça va, tu… ?

-Non, je… tout va bien.

Elle les dépassa en ayant une ombre de sourire pour Bellatrix qui ne lui répondit pas.

Avançant à grands pas, elle cherchait un endroit où elle serait tranquille. S'enfonçant dans un bosquet, elle ne tarda pas à s'arrêter et laissa glisser son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre pour se retrouver assise par terre. Elle posa sa tête contre la surface irrégulière, glissa ses lunettes dans une poche et ferma les yeux et se repassa le film de sa matinée dans la tête.

Fou comme tout allait de travers depuis cette soirée de l'anniversaire de Chris. Tout était tellement plus simple quand elle était invisible, quand il n'y avait dans sa vie quotidienne que ses frères, ses amis et ses cours. Basta. Mais là… Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant une voix qui l'appelait. Elle eu un sourire triste en reconnaissant celle de son frère. Se levant, elle le rejoignit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah, Ellen ! Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… tu aurais dû voir ta tête… en fait non, tu as toujours cette tête.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ? C'est à cause de ce débile de 7e année ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt…

-Non, non…

-Tu n'espères quand même pas me faire croire que tout va bien, comme ce que j'ai cru entendre tout à l'heure. Dis moi…

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir Bellatrix… elle n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus…

-Ellen…

-J'ai juste besoin de me remettre les idées en place… rien de grave.

-Quand tu as juste besoin de te remettre les idées en place, tu n'as pas ce regard évasif…

-Je n'ai pas de regard évasif !

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Alors regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que rien ne te tracasse.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Rien ne me tracasse.

Alexander la fixait.

-Tu ne sais pas me mentir. C'est quoi : les cours? Zach qui a encore fait une bourde ? Chris qui s'est mêlé de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas ?

-Alex, c'est bon… Te sens pas obligé… Tu te souviens : tu ne seras pas toujours là…

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que si… J'avais dit ça… Enfin, Ellen… Tu sais bien…

Elle s'écarta.

-Oui, je sais, mais tu avais un peu raison… Et puis, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me mettre Bellatrix à dos… Déjà qu'elle ne semble pas m'adorer…

-Mais non…

-Si tu le dis. Mais allez, vas-y !

-Sûre ?

-Certaine…

Il se leva.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, au fait… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire…

-N'y pense pas, ok ? ça n'arrivera plus…

Elle resta un instant silencieuse.

-Quand même… je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça…

-On ne ressort pas de six ans à Serpentard sans une certaine expérience…

-Mouais…

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand il se ravisa.

-Et… c'est quoi cette histoire de petite copine de Black ?

Elle se força à ne pas perdre le sourire qu'elle avait réussi à se composer.

-… Rien du tout… des histoires…

-Ok. Mais fais attention : je me tiens au courant !

-C'est ça…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et se mit à marcher entre les arbres. **(nda : et là, dans les dessins animés, c'est le moment de LA chanson ! lol… pourquoi je dis ça, moi…)**

Elle avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'elle entendit de nouveau un bruit.

« Pas moyen d'être tranquille… », songea-t-elle.

Elle bifurqua et se retrouva en dehors des arbres.

Levant les yeux, elle vit que de gros nuages gris s'amoncelaient au dessus du château. Soudain, quelqu'un plaça ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle les enleva vivement et se retourna.

Sirius lui faisait face. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait que s'attendre à lui. Il souriait. Elle baissa les yeux.

-J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver. Herdvyn m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir, mais j'ai croisé ton frère alors je me suis dit que…

Elle l'écoutait à peine parler et s'était remise à marcher. Il la suivit.

-Ellen… c'était juste pour rire.

Facile. Pour lui, c'était souvent pour rire.

-Tu veux bien dire quelque chose ?

Qu'avait-elle à dire ?

-Je sais pas, tu pourrais t'énerver par exemple, ou éventuellement te jeter à mon cou et m'embrasser, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une option envisageable…

Elle se figea et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de faire. Lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

-Tu sais Sirius… je ne te connais pas bien. D'accord, il est difficile de ne pas entendre parler de toi. Mais moi, je n'ai rien cherché… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi soudainement, tu tiens tellement à me connaître, à passer du temps avec moi. On ne se ressemble pas du tout… on ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'entendre, je veux dire… en amis. Alors… pourquoi est ce que tu t'obstines ? Tu sais tout ça aussi bien que moi…

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Il ne dit rien. Cela l'encouragea à continuer.

-Et… pour tout à l'heure… et pour plein d'autres choses : pas besoin de très bien me connaître pour savoir comment me mettre mal à l'aise. Et… ce qui n'est sûrement pas gênant pour toi l'est souvent pour moi…

Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment, pour ce qui s'est passé pendant le déjeuner… Lucy… Lucy m'agace profondément avec ses remarques. Elle adore montrer aux gens qu'elle en sait autant, voir plus qu'eux, quitte à inventer. Le mieux est de la surprendre… et c'est tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête sur le moment.

« Et il n'a pas pensé une seconde que la remarque de cette fille me dérangerait moins, moi, que… logique, on parle de Sirius Black. »

-Je sais ce que tu te dis.

-Ah bon ?

-Que je ne pense qu'à moi. Et tu as raison.

Ellen se détourna un instant.

-Je suis si prévisible ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même : pas besoin de très bien te connaître pour savoir ce qui, toi, te met mal à l'aise.

Il l'agaçait. Et fait rare, elle avait envie de le faire savoir. Elle hésita un instant avant de lui lancer :

-Et est ce que tu me connais assez bien pour savoir ce que je vais faire, alors ?

Sirius s'approcha d'elle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Disons que je sais ce que tu ne feras pas…

-Comme ?

-Comme me mettre une baffe, même si tu en meurs d'envie, comme…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car une goutte venait de lui atterrir sur le bout du nez.

-Ah… je crois qu'on ferait bien de rentrer au château…

-Tu crois ?

Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il commençait à bien pleuvoir.

-Bah…

D'une main, elle enleva la sienne qui était posée sur son épaule, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Son visage ne traduisait rien. Elle le fixa sans mot dire pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Sirius, même s'il ne comprenait rien, ne se posa pas de question et la serra contre lui en répondant au baiser. Puis, soudain, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer et avec qui il était, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et lui dit dans un sourire.

-Hé là… je m'y attendais pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réprima un sourire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment…

-Bien ce que je me disais.

Elle s'écarta.

-Tu vois, je ne suis pas si prévisible…

Il essaya d'attraper sa main pour la ramener contre lui, mais elle en avait décidé autrement, et, après un dernier regard, elle passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers le château.

Il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper et se passa une main sur le visage. Non, vraiment, il ne s'y attendait pas. Etait-ce la même Ellen Clark que ce matin ?

* * *

**Verdict?**


	17. Chapitre 17

****

Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! Je suis en forme, today: finalement, ce si cher jury a annulé la reconvocation... y'a de quoi nous faire tourner en bourique, mais on est tout de même contents! A ce propos, merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews en général... ça fait tellement plaisir de voir ce que j'écris vous plaît!!

**Ouala le nouveau chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les dialogues, surtout de la deuxième partie, vous verrez: les dialogues où on joue à celui qui charrie le plus, ça me connaît. Et ce n'est pas Jijiii, qui a fait son retour, qui dira le contraire!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça

Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça.

Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça.

Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça.

Ellen était arrivée au porche du château et poussa la porte pour se retrouver dans le hall, rempli par les élèves qui étaient rentrés précipitamment.

-Ellen !! Tu es là ! Ca fait une demie heure que je te cherche ! Mais… t'es trempée !

-Dis moi que je n'ai pas fait ça.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça.

-Merci Chloe.

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas fait ? Ah, au fait, Black te cherchait. Il avait l'air bien embêté et…

Le regard de Chloe tomba alors sur Sirius, qui venait de rentrer dans le hall à son tour et était tout aussi mouillé.

-Ah mais…

Sirius regarda dans leur direction en affichant un grand sourire mais Ellen détourna le regard.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il t'a trouvé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien d'important.

-Je ne te crois pas du tout…

-Chloe ?

-Oui ?

-S'il te plaît, pas ici.

-Ok, message reçu cinq sur cinq, on décolle !

La jeune fille attrapa le bras d'Ellen et la traîna dans un endroit plus tranquille.

oO°Oo°oO°Oo

-Elle a dit quoi ?

-Rien d'important.

-Bah si, c'est important !

-Non, elle a dit : rien d'important.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Nan…

-Elle se fout de moi !

-Oh, temps mort Patmol. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que… nan… rien d'important.

Il n'allait pas, non plus, perdre la face devant ses meilleurs amis. Il fallait avant tirer ça au clair avec la principale intéressée.

-Bah si, vas-y maintenant que t'es lancé…

-Nan !

-Bon, Queudver, explique, toi !

Le regard du garçon passa de Sirius Black à James Potter.

-Mais, c'est rien…

-On l'aura compris…

-C'est juste que je suis passée derrière Herdvyn et Clark alors qu'elles parlaient de Patmol…

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel alors que Remus s'immisçait dans la conversation.

-Herdvyn, c'est la blonde ?

-Tout à fait : et malheureusement pour toi, je crois bien qu'elle est casée, Lunard.** (ndc: Tous les casés sont décasables !! je sais plus qui a dit ça mais c'était pas mal !! )**

-Je vois pas où est le problème : fonce !

-Hey, je suis pas intéressé ! Arrête d'essayer de me caser avec tout le monde, James ! **(ndc:** **mmmmmmhhhh ça sent bon !! mais qu'est-ce que c'est déjà, cet odeur … ?? Ah oui : le vécu !!)** Bon, Peter ?

-Ouais, et Clark a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'important.

-C'est tout ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu nous fait une crise, Sissi ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Ohhh mais c'est mignooooooooon !

Mais Sirius boudait définitivement.

-Sissi ?

-Va t'faire voir Jamesie !

-Ahhh naaaan, pas Jamesie.

-Tu vois, c'est agaçant, n'est ce pas ?

-Bon, ok. **(ndc: ils sont censés avoir quel âge, rappelle moi ?? lol) **Alors Sirius, explique nous ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état.

-Nan !

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

Ses trois amis restèrent interloqués. Il était rare de voir leur éternel boute-en-train faire la tête. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, cependant, le jeune homme refaisait son apparition et attrapa la fameuse carte des Maraudeurs posée sur sa table de nuit.

-Je suis d'avis que t'utilise un peu trop la carte en ce moment…

-Et alors, c'est fait pour ça.

-C'est pas faux. Je n'ai rien dit. T'es sûr que tu veux pas nous en parler ?

Sirius s'assit sur son lit avec un air désespéré.

-Y'a un truc que j'ai pas saisi avec les filles…

-Merlin ! Rends nous notre Sirius Black !! **(ndc: Super l'injonction !! lol « Par la barbe de Merlin, que diable allait-il faire dans cette fichtre galère ?! » et ouais, je suis cultivée, faut pas croire ! Autre citation : « La quintessence de l'humanitude » 8-D par contre, celle-là, je peux pas la replacer dans une phrase, étant donné que je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire !!)**

Le concerné prit un air blasé et poursuivit.

-Enfin, pour la majorité, j'ai pigé les grandes lignes… mais y'a encore des cas qui m'échappent.

-Comme ?

-Comme le fait que la fille la plus timide, la plus réservée, sûrement la plus prude de tout Poudlard se comporte comme une allumeuse avec moi pendant vingt secondes à tout casser et redevienne « normale » juste après, en affirmant haut et fort qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'important. Oh, je ne suis pas « rien d'important » !!

-Il nous fait une crise d'ego aigue, le petit Patmol…

-Attends, tu veux dire que la fille, c'était Ellen Clark ?

-Mais oui !

-Tu lui a fait fumer, boire quoi avant ?

-Rien !!

-Rien d'important ?

-Euh… James, si tu pouvais EVITER de te foutre de moi…

-D'accord… mais quand même, j'ai un peu de mal à te croire…

-Me crois pas si tu veux pas ! Bon, j'y vais !

-Où ça ?

Le tombeur de ces dames jeta un coup d'œil à la carte.

-Dans… le dortoir des filles de Poufsouffle ? Eeet bouuse !

-Ah ouais ?

-C'est quoi cette manie de se réfugier dans son dortoir ?

-Un moyen de ne pas te voir ?

-T'es pas très cool avec moi…

-Dure, la réalité…

-On sent le vécu, Cornedrue… qui est ce qui a passé des heures à attendre que l'objet de ses pensées veuille bien descendre de sa tour ?

oO°Oo°oO°Oo

-Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !!

Ellen émergea de derrière ses mains et dit d'une petite voix…

-Si…

Chloe éclata de rire.

-T'as fait très fort sur ce coup ! Et alors ?

-Quoi, alors ?

-Bah, il n'a pas usurpé sa réputation au moins ?

-Quelle réput… ah… ça… euh… non…

Ellen rougit comme une pivoine **(nda : tiens, tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas faite rougir ! lol)(ndc: Ssssssssssadique !)****.**

-Bah, rien ne t'empêche de recommencer !

-Ca va pas ??

-Si t'as aimé ça, et que lui aussi, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-T'es complètement dingue !

-Non… à part de Billy !

-Chloe… c'est pas drôle… je fais n'importe quoi en ce moment!

-Et bah ça change de d'habitude !

-Et… et alors ?

-Ca ne peut que te faire du bien !

-Mais nan !

-Mais si, je t'assure. Ecoute : tu profites un peu, et après tu le jettes !

-Non, non, non, t'as rien compris. C'est décidé, je ne l'approche plus.

-Tu passes sûrement à côté de quelque chose.

-Tant que le quelque chose est Sirius Black, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour moi.

-Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à l'éviter ? Non parce qu'après ça, t'as deux choix : soit il s'en contente et ne te parle plus…

-Il s'en contente ? t'as de ces mots…

-Soit… il insiste.

-Ce serait bien la première fois : tu l'as déjà vu insister auprès d'une fille ?

-Non, d'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire, mais je ne prétends pas être au courant de toutes les aventures de môssieur Black,…

-Donc, tu vois, en fait, j'aurai même pas besoin de faire un effort pour l'esquiver.

-Que tu crois…

* * *

**Et vous, qu'en pensez vous? :)**


	18. Chapitre 18

****

Bonsouâre! Un nouveau chapitre de prévu ici... avec au programme: Chris et Stephan dans toute leur splendeur (ou pas :P) et forcément... Sirius!! :)

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Eeeeeeet: MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!!**

* * *

Ellen se frotta les yeux et reprit sa lecture. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle ne comprenait rien à ce paragraphe : « je demanderai à Zach… ». Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'affola. Elle avait cours de métamorphoses dans cinq minutes. Elle referma bien vite son livre de sortilèges et rassembla ses affaires éparpillées sur la table.

Mais à peine sortie de la bibliothèque, elle se cogna violemment dans un pauvre garçon de Poufsouffle de 2e année.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Elle entreprit de ramasser ses affaires et de tendre les siennes au jeune garçon, puis repartit tout aussi vite.

-Attends, tu…

Il se mit à courir vainement après elle, tenant un libre à la main. Mais elle était déjà loin.

-… as perdu ça…

Il revint chercher son sac posé contre le mur quant une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Passe moi ça, je m'en chargerai…**(ndc : « TIIIIIIIN TINTIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN TIIN TINTIIIIIIIIIIN » … C'est là qu'intervient Indiana Jones … ahhhh ce cher Indy !! Toujours là pour sauver les pauvres âmes en peine … oui … je sais … ou pas !)**

Oo°oO°Oo°oO

Ellen arriva en trombe juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait.

-Juste à temps, Miss Clark.

Elle baissa les yeux et rejoignit Chloe, Zach et Billy.

-Alors, tu t'es faite coincée dans un recoin sombre ?

-Mais nan !

-De quoi tu parles, Chloe ? Ellen courre un risque de se faire violer dans un placard ?

-Diggory, veuillez vous taire.

-Excusez moi, professeur.

Ellen s'affola : McGonagall avait-elle entendu les propos de Zach ? Mais il semblait heureusement que non, car elle commença son discours.

-Hé, Leny, c'est quoi le délire ?

-De un, je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça et de deux, s'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de suivre!

Résigné, Zach se tourna vers leur professeur et Ellen soupira. Une fois de plus, merci Chloe…

Oo°oO°Oo°oO

McGonagall les avait à peine lâché que son ami se jeta sur Ellen.

-Racoooonte !!

-Zach, tu es pire que les commères de Gryffondor…

-Mais Chloe de mon cœur, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-C'est MA Chloe de MON cœur alors trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

-Toutes mes excuses, Billy-chéri.

-Euh… Billy, je ne suis plus si tranquille : il se passe quoi dans le dortoir des garçons, la nuit ?

-Tu n'as qu'à venir plus souvent pour voir par toi-même, ma puce…

-Je n'y manquerai pas…

-Et c'est r'parti pour une séance de bécotage ! c'est pas possible ! ils sont infatigables !

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Stephan. (**ndc :AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Prépare moi psychologiquement avant de le faire arriver !! Ca m'a fait un choc, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque à cause de toi …. Tu aurais eu ma mort sur la conscience … ) (nda : ouais mais si je te le disais, y'aurais aussi tous les autres lecteurs qui le sauraient, et ça gâche la surprise… tout le monde ne fait pas, comme toi, de malaise à chaque fois !)**

-Ah… Salut Collins !

-Diggory ! Comment va ton frère ?

-Sûrement trèèèès bien…

Stephan fit un signe de bonjour à Chloe et Zach puis se tourna vers Ellen, qui regardait ses pieds.

-Et toi, Ellen, ça va ?

-Moi ? euh… oui… ça va.

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Euh… désolé, Chloe et moi on a cours de Divination… bonne journée !

-Hey attendez moi !

Zach les suivit. En dix secondes, Ellen se retrouva en tête à tête avec Stephan.** (ndc : Sympa les amis ... si un jour on recroise X toutes les 2, promis, je fais la même chose, et je vous laisse en tête à tête ! Bon, évidemment, je ferais pas le coup du cours de divination parce que je vais passer pour une cinglée … mais bon je trouverai !)(nda : ou alors je propose que tu ne fasses rien…)**

-Tu as cours, maintenant ?

-Non… faut que j'aille travailler à la bibliothèque.

-Je t'accompagne ?

-Si… si tu veux.

Ils se mirent donc en marche, mais aucun ne parlait. Finalement, au bout du couloir, Stephan s'arrêta et Ellen se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ecoute, faut vraiment que je te demande quelque chose… T'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais…

Ellen fronça les sourcils et ses yeux essayèrent de sonder le regard du jeune homme, mais il était fuyant. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle remonta la bandoulière de son sac pour se donner un peu de contenance.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu… Non, c'est ridicule, laisse tomber…

Elle posa sa main sur son bras.** (ndc : Connasse ! Tu le touches, je t'éclate !)**

-Que je ?

-Tu es avec Black ?

Sa gorge devint sèche.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Personne n'avait vu ce qui s'était passé la veille, tout le monde courait se mettre à l'abri du déluge. Personne n'avait _pu_ voir. Surtout pas lui…

Stephan eut un petit sourire et lui remit mécaniquement une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas vraiment compte.** (ndc : Connard ! Tu la touches, je l'éclate !)**

-Un certain nombre de choses…

-Comme ?

Deux mains se posèrent alors sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui se retourna instantanément.

-Tu es là !

-Sirius ?

-Je dérange peut-être… Ah, salut, Collins !

-Black.

-Oui, c'est moi. Ellen, fallait que je te vois. Mais, je peux attendre…

Stephan se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut un sourire un peu forcé.

-Pas la peine. Bonne journée, Ellen.

-Salut…

Elle regarda Stephan s'éloigner pendant que Sirius rongeait son frein à côté d'elle.

-Euh… Ellen ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard impénétrable. « La dernière fois qu'elle a eu ce regard… », songeait Sirius en souriant intérieurement.

Soudain Ellen sortit de ses réflexions à propos de Stephan et se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était maintenant seule avec Sirius, chose qu'elle appréhendait plus que tout. Elle déglutit et balbutia :

-Tu…

Sirius avait remarqué le changement dans l'expression de la jeune fille et s'en trouva déçu. Mais il se reprit.

-Ouii, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé : c'est à toi, non ?

Ellen prit le livre de sortilèges qu'il lui tendait. Elle ouvrit à la première page et y trouva son nom calligraphié.

-Merci ! J'ai dû… l'oublier à la bibliothèque…

-A vrai dire, c'est un pauvre garçon qui courait après toi pour te le rendre, mais il semblait que tu avais le diable aux trousses, et je lui ai dit que je te le rendrai… Après tout, ça me donnait une raison pour te parler !

Ellen baissa les yeux.

-Il faut que j'aille travailler.

« Merlin, faites qu'il évite le sujet… »

Elle rangea le livre dans son sac et se mit en route, quand deux mains lui attrapèrent la taille, et une voix lui dit à l'oreille :

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

Ellen retint sa respiration.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Puis, elle se dégagea et marcha vite, sans se retourner jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où elle retrouva Chloe, sur qui elle se défoula.

-Toi, je te retiens : depuis quand tu prends des cours de Divination ?

La blonde n'y fit même pas attention.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Euh… il s'est passé quelque chose, non ?

-…C'est si flagrant que ça ?

-Oh, oui… **(ndc : Carbonnisée …)**

Ellen posa ses affaires sur le bureau et allait s'asseoir quand elle avisa un élève, assit plus loin.

-Je reviens.

Elle avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, qui ne releva même pas la tête.

-Non, je n'irai pas à Pré-au-Lard avec toi, Lucy, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que j'ai une copine, et que de toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressé. Va voir quelqu'un d'autre !

-Hum… Qui est Lucy, Chris ?

Le garçon se retourna brusquement et manqua d'éclater de rire.

-Ahh c'est toi Ellen ! J'ai cru que c'était l'autre sangsue qui était de retour. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis hier soir…

-Qui ?

Ellen s'était installée aux côtés de son frère

-Lucy Brayton… une ex de Stephan…

-Ah.

Elle baissa la tête. Il releva son menton.

-A propos de Stephan… Tu l'as vu… récemment ?

-Et bien… oui, justement.

Il leva la main comme pour prêter serment.

-Je jure sur la tête de… Slughorn que je n'y suis pour rien.

Ellen haussa un sourcil.

-Tu détestes Slughorn…

-Oublie… Je t'assure Ellen, je n'ai rien fait. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rien fait à part le pousser un peu parce que…

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Ah… c'est quoi alors ?

-Il voulait me dire quelque chose… et on nous a… dérangé.

Ce fut au tour de Chris de prendre une expression inquisitrice. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre sa question.

-C'était Sirius… je veux dire, Black.

-Encore lui ? Je vais finir par croire des choses…

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Trop tard, ça y est : je crois des choses ! Enfin, Ellen, c'est Sirius Black !

-Nan mais… là n'est pas la question… je voulais savoir : est ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver Stephan ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Pas du tout.

-Attends tu viens limite de m'avouer que tu étais avec Black, et tu veux aller voir Stephan… oh, ma grande ! réveille toi ! je ne pense pas que ce soit le mieux à faire…

-Je veux juste savoir…

-Savoir quoi ?

-Rien… tant pis…

Chris ouvrit la bouche mais une voix l'interrompit.

-Jeunes gens ?

Ils levèrent les mêmes yeux bleus et tombèrent sur la bibliothécaire.

-Dehors ! Cette bibliothèque n'est pas un salon privé !

Chris soupira et ramassa ses affaires. Ellen bredouilla un mot d'excuse.

-Excusez nous… on va se taire.

-Nan, nan, on va pas se taire, faut encore que je t'explique deux-trois trucs, avant. Alors tu vas récupérer ton sac et on sort.

Mrs Pince croisa les bras et attendit que le frère et la sœur soient sortis pour soupirer.

* * *

**The question is: que réserve Chris à Ellen?? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode!! :)**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou! **

**Comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est une petite conversation avec son grand frère adoré qui débute ce chapitre de Ellen Clark...**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier: 125 reviews... olé! je pensais pas que ma petite Ellen allait déclencher ça! Ca me fait vraiment souuper plaisir!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Le bras sous celui d'Ellen, Chris l'entraîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver une banquette libre, sur laquelle il la fit asseoir, avant de se planter devant elle.

-Bon, maintenant, tu m'écoutes.

Elle acquiesça, incrédule.

-En fait c'est assez simple. Comme tu le sais déjà même si tu nies l'admettre, Stephan a, depuis un certain temps maintenant dans ses pensées une jolie brunette qui n'est autre que ma sœur. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais c'était comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, je pouvais rien dire… parce que bon… je suis un peu avec sa sœur. Enfin, là n'est pas la question.

Il marchait de long en large sur une distance de deux mètres, devant Ellen à qui il donnait un peu le tournis.

-Donc, ensuite, soirée, je me dis cool, il va peut-être se passer quelque chose… qui ne soit pas complètement mauvais pour ma sœur… Parce que franchement, ne me dis pas non plus que tu n'as jamais eu un faible pour Stephan… tu l'as même avoué.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien avoué !

-Bon, pas vraiment à moi, mais Alexander m'a confié que…

-Alexander ?? Alors lui… et en plus, c'était quand j'étais en première année…

-Certes… Mais bon… Bref. On sait ce qui se passe après, vous vous embrassez… non, je ne veux pas les détails, tu restes ma petite sœur… il est super heureux et toi… toi, je te retiens : tu me le mets dans un état lamentable… Ensuite, je me fais engueuler par toi, parce qu'en plus, c'est supposé être de ma faute…

Ellen baissa les yeux en rougissant. Si tout ce que disait son frère était vrai… **(ndla : bah oui, c'est vrai, s'il te le dit, banane !) (ndc : Bec de banane est terrifié … Ohhhh rabat-joie !! Elle fait que de la merde depuis cette fête, alors elle a bien le droit de pas bien réaliser l'étendue du schmilblik ! Elle est perdue la pauvre petite … au point de tromper Stephan … bon, ok, leur relation n'était que spirituellement futuriste, mais quand même !! ).**

Chris poursuivit.

-Mais finalement, il a reprit le dessus, il était en forme depuis la rentrée… mais hier… ah, hier…

-Quoi, hier ?

-C'est Lucy. Elle pestait dans toute la salle commune que Black t'avait embrassé devant tous ses amis au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. J'avoue que j'ai pas bien pris ça du tout… Tu m'avais bien dit que toi et lui, à la fête…

-Et je le confirme…

-Mouais… Bon, et là, Stephan était plutôt calme… il m'a dit que Lucy n'était peut-être pas la mieux placée pour avoir un avis objectif sur ce que faisait Black. Donc… je pense qu'il est allé vérifier les infos à la source. Et il a eu sa réponse.

-Mais non, je ne lui ai rien dit, puisque…

Elle ferma les yeux.

-… puisque Black est arrivé. **(ndla : Haléluuuuujahhhh , haleluuuuuujah : faisons une hola pour Ellen ! ) (ndc : RA-BAT-JOIE !!ps : hooooooOOOOOLAAAAaaaa)**

-Donc là, Stephan ne doit pas être dans le meilleur des états… et de toute façon, que veux-tu lui dire ?

Il s'arrêta enfin de marcher et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Franchement, Ellen… Sirius Black… je pensais que tu serais la dernière à te faire avoir !

-Je ne sors pas avec lui…

-Pardon ? je ne comprends rien… Lucy avait tort… ?

-Non… c'est vrai que hier, enfin, il m'a… mais en fait… Rahhh ! je sais pas !!

Chris sourit.

-Ca y est, ma petite sœur rentre dans la cour des grands ! et oui, et tu vas voir : ce n'est que le début des emmerdes **(ndc : A qui le dis-tu … lol)**. Sur ce, je vais te laisser pour récupérer les morceaux de Stephan…

Il se leva, puis se ravisa.

-Quand même… tu vas pas… faire de bêtise avec Black… je te fais confiance, hein ?

-Chris ! puisque je te dis que…

-Non, ne dis rien… je suis fier de toi, en fait : tu t'es débrouillée toute seule… mais fais attention à toi…

Ellen soupira en regardant son frère s'éloigner.

Ne pouvant pas décemment provoquer Mrs Pince en revenant à la bibliothèque, elle prit le chemin de sa salle commune, où elle pourrait enfin travailler tranquillement, ou du moins ETRE tranquille.

Mais c'était sans compter qu'elle ferait une mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin : perdue dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une gryffondore bien décidée à ne pas la laisser passer sans au moins une remarque désobligeante.

-Tiens, voilà la cruche mal fagotée, et en plus qui en sait pas regarder où elle va, qui se tape Black. Tu ne le mérites vraiment pas…

Elle resta une seconde de plus à détailler Ellen de bas en haut, avant qu'une de ses amies l'appelle :

-Laisse, Lucy, de toute façon, elle se fera jeter plus vite que toi…

-Merci de me rappeler que je me suis faite larguée…

-Désolée…

Après un dernier soupir désabusé, la jeune fille dépassa Ellen, qui n'en revenait pas. Même après l'histoire de Stephan, on ne lui avait pas parlé comme ça. Attendez un peu… Lucy…

-Tu es… Lucy Brayton ?

L'autre se retourna et la regarda avec mépris.

-Evidemment...

Ellen n'ajouta rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Malgré tout, elle n'en avait pas moins de travail à faire et finit par déboucher dans sa salle commune, peu remplie à cette heure : la majorité des élèves étaient en cours, et ceux qui n'y étaient pas ne s'étaient pas fait virer de la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa non loin du feu et se mit au travail, essayant de chasser de son esprit toutes ces histoires.

Elle étudiait depuis deux bonnes heures quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Zach hors de lui et un Billy hilare, qui vinrent s'installer en face d'elle. Posant sa plume, elle demanda à Billy ce qui bien pouvait faire sortir Zach de ses gongs.

-Il s'est fait aborder par une folle…

-Ah ?

-Ouais, une nana de gryffondor.

-Hum… explique moi, Zach… Je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème là-dedans.

-Aha, comme si toi, ça ne t'aurait pas posé problème.

-Non mais moi, ça n'a rien à voir… d'une je ne risque pas de me faire aborder, et de deux, de toute façon je ne recherche ni copine, ni copain.

-Parce que moi, oui ?

-Bah…

-Mais je ne recherche pas de copine !

-Et Leila ?

-Bah oui, justement, je ne recherche pas parce que j'ai déjà trouvé. Et de toute façon, maintenant, Leila…

A cet instant, Ellen vit justement la jeune fille entrer dans la salle commune en pouffant avec ses amies.

-Quant on parle du loup…

-Quoi ?

-Leila vient d'arriver.

Discrètement, Zach se retourna puis revint très rapidement à Ellen.

-Il y a un problème, Zach ?

Son visage avait en effet pris des couleurs. Billy, à côté, en était presque à se rouler par terre, tant il riait.

Zach se leva brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son dortoir.

-Mais naaaan Zach, reste avec nous…

C'était Billy qui avait réussi à aligner six mots avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

-J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai raté quelque chose : depuis quand Zach fuit-il comme ça devant elle ? Billy ?

Le jeune homme essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et essaya de se calmer.

-Allez, raconte !

-Oui, mon chéri, raconte s'il te plaît !

Chloé était apparue et s'installa tranquillement les genoux du garçon, qui l'embrassa, mais elle se recula rapidement.

-Nan, nan, nan… d'abord tu racontes !

-Hey ! c'est du chantage !

-Et oui...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Moi aussi, je pourrais te faire du chantage…

Elle lui fit les yeux doux.

-Ok, ok… Ca n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt en plus… Simplement, on a croisé Leila et ses amies, d'autres maisons, en revenant à la salle commune… Et j'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé, mais j'étais en train de parler à Zach, quand tout d'un coup, il ne m'a plus répondu. Alors, forcément, je me retourne, et je le vois plaqué contre un mur par une fille canon, soit dit en passant…

Il regarda malicieusement Chloe, qui croisa les bras et descendit de ses genoux.

-Oh, ma puce… fallait bien que je me venge de ton chantage…

Elle tourna le dos à Billy qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ayant décidé de ne pas se faire avoir, cette fois, il continua son histoire.

-Bref, et donc la fille lui parlait à l'oreille en souriant, moi j'avais l'air d'un con, planté au milieu du couloir, à attendre que monsieur veuille bien se faire relâcher, à côté d'un groupe de filles qui s'étaient arrêtées aussi pour regarder la scène… des vraies voyeuses, celles-là.

-Parce que toi t'étais pas en train de te rincer l'oeil, non plus ? C'est qui cette fille, d'abord ?

-Chloe…

Mais elle retourna à son mutisme. Ellen se risqua à intervenir.

-Enfin, je ne vois toujours pas ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état…

-Bah, finalement, c'est pas elle qui l'a laissé, c'est lui qui l'a carrément repoussé, limite violemment, d'ailleurs, en lui disant qu'il était pas intéressé. Elle l'a regardé d'un air qui était devenu bien méprisant et a dit en le regardant de haut que décidemment, ces petits poufsouffles de 6e année étaient trop jeunes, trop innocents, et trop coincés. Il est revenu, furieux vers moi mais n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle lui avait suggéré. Mais à mon avis, ce qui l'a le plus énervé, c'est de s'être fait traité comme ça… devant Leila.

-Hum, hum.

Ellen, Chloe et Billy se tournèrent.

-Ah… salut Leila…

-Dites vous sauriez pas où est Zach ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous ne sauriez pas où est Zach ?

Billy regarda Ellen du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci lui fit signe leva les mains comme pour dire : à toi de voir !

-Alors ?

-Euh… je crois qu'il est dans le dortoir, je peux aller le chercher si tu veux.

-Non, non, c'est bon, je vais y aller… Merci !

Leila s'était déjà éloignée en direction des escaliers, quand Chloe reprit ses esprits.

-Heu… Leila !

Celle-ci se retourna.

-Oui ?

Ellen et Billy avaient le regard rivé sur leur amie : allait-elle réussir à rattraper le coup ? Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment Zach pourrait réagir…

-… C'est la 3e porte à gauche. **(ndc : Elle est bien renseignée…Petits voyages nocturnes peut-être … ??)(nda : pas impossible ;-) )**

La brune sourit.

-Merci.

Chloe se tourna vers Ellen, qui la regardait d'un air ahuri.

-Bah, quoi, elle ne pouvait pas le deviner.

* * *

**La fin de cette journée riche en émotion au prochain chapitre... que je posterai peut-être un tit peu plus tôt... je vais voir :) à bientot, en tout cas**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Voilà... comme ces chapitres ne sont pas très longs... je poste celui-ci ce soir :)... J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir!**

**Merci pour vos reviews! **

**Eeeeet... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Plus tard Chloe était revenue s'installer dans les bras de son Billy, et expliquait patiemment à Ellen quelques éléments du dernier cours de sortilège quand le jeune homme intervint.

-Vous pensez que je risque de me prendre un sort en pleine tête si je vais chercher un bouquin dans le dortoir?

Les deux filles le regardèrent et lâchèrent un « oui » au même moment avant de reprendre leur discussion.

-Ah…

Il en était à cette réflexion quand ils virent Leila descendre, suivie de près par Zach. Arrivée en bas des marches, ils la virent tourner la tête vers lui et lui faire un grand sourire. Il se passa une main dans le cou, et alors qu'elle allait retourner vers ses amies, il lui attrapa la main et la ramena à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle s'écarta peu après pour lui sourire de plus belle et rejoignit un groupe de filles qui étaient restées bouche bée, alors que Zach se dirigeait le plus naturellement du monde vers ses trois amis.

-Ah ouais, carrément… (**ndc: CARREMENT …)(nda: bah ouais, carrément... ça te pose un pbl? tu vx te fighter? 5heures et demi rue H.!)**

-J'en déduis qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée de porte : on dit merci qui ?

-Merci Chloe, j'imagine…

-Ah, quand même !

-Donc vous…

-A ton avis...?

Zach arborait un immense sourire **(nda : que le joker lui envierait :P) (ndc: c'est sûr que c'est pas batman qui va être jaloux … il tire toujours une de ces tronches …) **et jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers sa toute nouvelle petite amie, pour l'heure assaillie de questions. Pendant que Billy demandait des détails, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait que peu de réponses, Chloe se glissa à côté de Ellen.

-Y'a plus que toi à caser, alors…

-Je ne suis pas « à caser »

-Pourtant, si tu l'étais, je serais au courant…

-En effet. Simplement, je ne suis pas « à caser ».

Mais Billy et Zach s'y mirent aussi.

-En plus, tu as tes chances avec les deux meilleurs partis poudlariens, après Billy et moi, bien entendu, mais comme on est déjà pris, va falloir te contenter de la sous catégorie…

-A ce stade, c'est plus que des chances, c'est… **(ndc: Oh la boulette ! Elle a fait la boulette ! Mamma mia !)**

-Comment ça plus que des chances ?

Chloe fit un geste pour montrer qu'elle n'ajouterait rien, alors que Ellen la fusillait du regard.

-Zach, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on nous cache des choses…

-Je pense exactement la même chose… Comment leur soutirer les informations ?

-J'aurais bien ma petite idée s'il s'agissait de Chloe, mais malheureusement, elle garde mieux les secrets des autres que les siens propres…

-Surtout, faites comme si on n'était pas là.

-Et pour Ellen, on n'a aucun moyen de pression.

-Super agréable… Tu viens, Ellen, on va dîner, ces deux messieurs n'ont qu'à bien comploter…

Chloe s'était levée et tirait le bras d'Ellen, qui indiqua qu'elle devait d'abord poser ses affaires au dortoir.

-Très bien, je t'accompagne.

-Nous aussi, ajoutèrent les deux jeunes gens en cœur.

-Hors de question. Je vous rappelle que sans notre accord, vous n'y avez pas accès.

-Pff… c'est vrai. Je me demande si c'est pareil dans les autres maisons…

-Chris m'a dit que eux, avec ou sans accord, ils ne peuvent pas monter dans les dortoirs des filles.

-Oh, pas cool…

oOoO°OoOo

Chloe ouvrit de grands yeux, Chloe sourit, Chloe hurla, mais Chloe n'arriva pas à mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées de sa meilleure amie.

-Bon, on fait un petit bilan, ok ?

-Ok… **(ndal : s'qui piiique, ce hérisson, oh quelle est triste sa chanson : hommage !) (ndc: tes pensées à toi sont envahies par nadal … mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? tu en perds même ton « ndla » !!)(nda: naaaaaaaaaan pas nadall!!)**

-D'abord : Stephan, gentil garçon, carrément craquant **(ndc: je confirme ! le con confirme toujours …)**, en 7e année **…**, accessoirement meilleur ami de ton frère **(ndc:heu … j'ai pas de frère …?!)(nda: non mais... c'est pas de toi qu'on parle ma pauvre... toi c'est mort!)** et frère de ta potentielle belle sœur a un sérieux penchant pour toi, qui a eu une lueur d'espoir il y a deux semaines et que tu as finalement envoyé balader.

-Si tu vois les choses comme ça…

-Tout le monde voit les choses comme ça… enfin, je veux dire, ceux qui sont au courant de l'histoire ! Bref, ensuite : Sirius, méchant garçon, mais tout aussi craquant, voire plus **(ndc: OH !)(nda: sacrilège, c'est ça?? n'importe nawak...) **, qui t'a embrassé devant tout le monde « pour rire », que tu as embrassé devant personne « pour lui montrer » et qui te courre actuellement après pour un autre baiser, et plus si affinité, mais que tu cherches à éviter. J'ai oublié quelque chose. **(ndc: J'aime bien son résumé …) **

-Il y a aussi cette Lucy Brayton.

Chloe la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Chloe, arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu crois des choses complètement invraisemblables !

Cette fois, Chloe leva un sourcil en souriant.

-Et toi arrête de faire des phrases que tu es la seule à comprendre **(ndc: Dédicasse à JCVD, mon maître !) (nda: et quel maître...)**. Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a à ajouter à propos de cette nana ?

-Je sais pas… elle revient partout !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah… ex de Stephan, ex de Sirius, qui s'est lancée à la poursuite de mon frère récemment.

-Mouais, en gros, tu la sens pas… **(ndc:** **mouais, moi non plus je la sens pas …) (nda: en même temps, on t'a pas demandé ton avis...)**

-Si on veut.

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Et pour peu qu'elle vienne s'attaquer à…

Chloe sembla avoir une illumination.

-Euh… Chloe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Zach !

-Quoi, Zach ? quel rapport ?

-Bah… il s'est pas fait aborder sauvagement dans le couloir ?

-… tu penses sérieusement que ça pourrait être…

-… elle ? pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je sais pas trop… enfin, oublie. Recentrons nous sur l'essentiel : Stephan ou Sirius ?

-Joker ?

-Nooon !

-Mais je sais pas… **(ndc**: **Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! Mais je ne te le dirai pas !) (nda: elle en deviendrait _presque_ agaçante...)**

-Je sais tu fais face à un choix cornélien… mais faut vraiment que tu décides. Ca peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Mais… Sirius… il n'est pas… enfin il est trop… et en plus…

-Tu sais, si tu finissais tes phrases, ce serait plus facile pour moi de te suivre !

Ellen sourit tristement.

-Je ne sais pas exactement quoi mettre à la fin de mes phrases…

-Ah. Ok. Et Stephan alors ?

-Bah lui… je pensais que… c'était à cause de Chris… mais finalement…

Elle leva ses yeux vers son amie.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis obligée de faire un choix. Et si ça se trouve, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, cette histoire.

-Il est vrai que ça prend une certaine ampleur… mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit du n'importe quoi. Et tu sais, il ne faut pas les juger sur ce que tu crois qu'ils sont, ou non. Il faut surtout que… je vais faire dans le pathétique, là, mais je ne trouve pas mieux… **(nda : c'est surtout moi qui trouve pas mieux ! mea culpa !) (ndc: c'est pas grave … on te pardonne … enfin, JE te pardonne, mais ça n'engage que moi … j'te mets la pression hein ?? ou pas …)**

-Quoi ?

Chloe se mordit la lèvre en réprimant un sourire.

-Bah que t'écoutes parler ton cœur… C'est débile comme phrase, mais c'est vrai… **(ndc: tu me fais penser à la grand-mère arbre de pocahontas avec ta phrase :-P « qoué qoué natura, un jour tu verras …. » ouais je sais, il faut que j'arrête les disney …)(nda: pour moi, ça donnait plus quelque chose comme "couem couem nantura" mais bon...)**

-Ah…

-Quoi ?

-C'est vrai que tu fais dans le romantico-pathétique…

-T'as vu ? Bon, cela étant dit, tu viens dîner, je crois que les garçons vont finir par y aller sans nous.

En fait, ils étaient déjà partis dîner sans elles...

Elles les retrouvèrent dans la grande salle, Zach installé non loin de sa toute nouvelle dulcinée, Billy soupirant à peine discrètement. Son visage s'éclaira quand il vit arriver Ellen et Chloe.

-Merci !

Zach décolla ses yeux un instant de Leila pour lui lancer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « toi et Chloe, c'est pas mieux ». Billy prit Ellen à témoin.

-Ellen, ne me dis pas qu'on était comme ça.

Ellen ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder avec un petit sourire. Zach répondit à sa place, comme à l'accoutumée.

-Non seulement vous étiez comme ça, mais en plus vous l'êtes toujours, alors pour les leçons de convenance, tu repasseras plus tard !

* * *

**Voilà, cette journée un peu éprouvante pour Ellen est finie... mais qui sait ce que nous reserve le lendemain...? A lundi et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques!! Elles sont toujours les bienvenues!!**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Coucou c'est mouaaa! Comment allez vous?? A ce propos, je dis un grand "m..." à ceux qui passent des exams, des concours... mais qui devraient être en train de bosser plutôt que de lire la fic!! **

**Sinon... et bien chapitre recentré sur la relation un peu ambigue entre Ellen et Sirius... Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!!**

* * *

Ellen se fit très vite à l'idée que non seulement elle serait maintenant seule à porter la chandelle, mais qu'en plus, elle en tiendrait deux ! Chloe lui faisait justement remarquer qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de faire changer les choses. Dans ces moments, Ellen se renfrognait et ouvrait un livre pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Mais le destin, ou plutôt Sirius Black, semblait vouloir s'acharner. Elle réussit à l'esquiver pendant trois jours. Mais le jeudi, elle ne trouva aucune échappatoire quand il s'assit à côté d'elle en Etude des moldus, armé d'un grand sourire.

-Salut Ellen !

Elle bredouilla un vague bonjour et plongea dans son sac pour trouver sa plume. Elle était pourtant sure de l'avoir sortie.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle releva la tête : Sirius jouait négligemment avec l'objet qu'elle cherchait.

-Oui…

Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour la lui rendre.

-Euh… j'en aurais besoin pour le cours.

-Oui mais le cours n'a pas commencé…

-C'est vrai… Mais…

-Tu la veux ?

-Bah… oui…

-J'ai le droit à quoi en échange ?

Non, il n'allait jouer à ça. Elle avait passé l'âge. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Quoique… ses yeux semblaient indiquer qu'il ne songeait pas au même jeu qu'elle.

Leur professeur était arrivé et commença à disserter sur le théâtre. Ellen lança un regard suppliant à Sirius qui passait la plume sur ses lèvres et ne semblait pas affolé outre mesure à l'idée de ne pas être en train de prendre des notes, tout en regardant leur professeur gesticuler. Ellen se tourna vers Chloe, mais celle-ci n'avait pas de plume en plus, et de toute façon, semblait assez amusée de la situation. Ellen revint à Sirius qui la dévisagea avec l'expression la plus innocente du monde.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, peut-être ?

Elle inspira un bon coup.

-Et bien… oui… tu comprends, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre des notes… et ça me paraît difficile sans ma plume.

-Ah… effectivement.

Il n'était pourtant toujours pas décidé à lâcher l'objet. En désespoir de cause, Ellen tenta d'attraper la plume des mains du jeune homme qui s'écarta en se balançant sur sa chaise en arrière.

Mais il avait mal calculé son coup, car il partit un peu trop en arrière et entraîna dans sa chute une Ellen qui avait elle aussi été emportée dans son élan et s'était rattrapée à l'épaule du garçon. Dans un grand fracas qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers eux, Ellen se retrouva non seulement par terre, mais en plus étalée sur Sirius. Evidemment, en essayant de se relever le plus rapidement possible, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de se cogner sur la table de derrière, sous laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés, et retomba sur Sirius, à moitié assommée par le choc.

-Hum, hum… Ellen, je n'ai rien contre le fait de me retrouver dans cette position avec toi, mais tu m'écrases la cage thoracique.

Ellen, rouge de confusion **(ndc : bon, là, elle a le droit de rougir … cas de force majeure … donc je la pardonne !)**, balbutia qu'elle était désolée tout en se frottant la tête et en essayant de sortir de cette situation… pour le moins gênante.

Chloe l'aida à se relever plus calmement et Sirius se remit debout sans trop de difficulté.

-Miss Clark, Mr Black… Pourriez vous, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer… ?

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez, Mrs Arbol.

-Et… que suis-je sensée croire ?

-Et bien…

-Je vois, Mr Black. Maintenant, veuillez vous rasseoir à vos places dans le calme. Ca ira, Miss Clark ?

Ellen avait un peu la tête qui tournait mais parvint à poser ses fesses sur sa chaise et à acquiescer en même temps. Trop occupée à recouvrer ses esprits, elle ne remarqua pas le fou rire qui s'était déclaré chez un bon nombre d'élèves, et l'expression indignée de la plupart des éléments de la gente féminine.

Sirius, quant à lui, posa le plus discrètement possible l'objet de la crise sur la table, tout en sortant sa propre plume pour au moins faire semblant de suivre le cours.

A la fin de l'heure, elle s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires, mais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son sac lui indiqua qu'il ne contenait pas… sa plume ! Elle releva vivement la tête et la trouva derrière l'oreille de Sirius Black.

-Sirius… S'il te plaît.

-Tu as cours, maintenant ?

-Non… la prof de botanique nous a reporté le cours à ce soir, parce que les plantes qu'on doit étudier ne peuvent…

Il coupa court à ses propos en souriant et en lui attrapant la main. Sortant de la classe, il lança à Chloe : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te la rendrai en un seul morceau ! »

Il s'arrêta devant une tapisserie, qu'il souleva, découvrant un passage dans lequel il la précéda, l'entraînant à sa suite. Ils aboutirent dans un autre couloir et il poussa la première porte, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une salle de classe probablement désaffectée, en tout cas déserte à cette heure. Il se planta devant Ellen et lui prit l'autre main, en plus de celle qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Elle se força à lever les yeux vers lui, mais ne dit pas un seul mot. Il s'en chargea après un long silence passé à sonder son regard, mais il ne lui révéla rien.

-Ellen, il faut que tu m'expliques.

Elle ne répondit rien sans le lâcher des yeux. Finalement, ce fut lui qui tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, avant de revenir à la jeune fille.

-Ellen…

-Je… il n'y a rien à expliquer… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Enfin… ta remarque… elle m'avait énervée… Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai…

-Que tu t'es sauvagement jetée sur moi !

-Non !

-Ah ? c'est pourquoi, alors ?

-Non… je veux dire : je ne me suis pas jetée… sauvagement !

Son ton tenait plus de la question que de l'affirmation. Cela fit sourire Sirius.

-Admettons…

-Mais pourquoi… pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ce qui m'a poussé à… t'embrasser sagement ?

Elle eut un sourire coupable qui ne fit qu'agrandir celui du jeune homme, qui lâcha les mains d'Ellen pour relever doucement ses lunettes et poser ses paumes sous les oreilles de la demoiselle qui avait perdu son sourire pour faire place à une expression qui renvoyait davantage à l'appréhension qu'au pur bonheur. Il releva la tête d'Ellen et murmura, sa bouche à quelques centimètres à peine de celle d'Ellen : « pour trouver le moyen de te faire recommencer… ». Elle ne répondit pas par des mots mais se contenta de franchir le peu de distance qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras, pour enlacer sa fine taille alors qu'elle avait passé les siennes derrière son cou.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre son souffle. Il entreprit alors de l'embrasser dans le cou, en remontant vers son oreille. A ce niveau, il lui souffla : « et cette fois, c'était pour quoi ? ». Elle s'écarta et sourit timidement : « Parce que j'en avais envie ? » « Et tu comptes pas t'enfuir, j'espère ? ». Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant. D'accord, ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. D'accord, ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça. Mais… ce serait… trop facile. C'est pourquoi elle répondit avec une voix et une expression qui ne lui ressemblaient pas vraiment : « Maintenant que tu le dis… ». Elle s'échappa des bras du beau brun, pour l'heure bouche bée, et attrapa son sac qui avait glissé par terre. Une fois dans le couloir, alors qu'elle se retenait de ne pas sourire, elle sentit un bras lui attraper le poignet et la retourner. Elle réussit à bégayer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « travail » avant de se faire embrasser. Elle essaya de se dégager en reculant. Mais elle se retrouva bien vite collée au mur. Sirius avait une expression qui s'apparentait davantage à un sourire carnassier de prédateur.

-Pas de raison que ce soit toujours toi qui prenne l'initiative…

Il allait l'embrasser, alors qu'elle avait abandonné toute résistance, quand ils furent interrompus par une voix méprisante.

-Très cher cousin… quelle est la nouvelle proie à inscrire à ton tableau de chasse. ?

La voix appartenait à Bellatrix Black.

-Cousiiine… moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, mais tu comprendras que là, je suis occupé… alors pour les médisances, repasse plus tard, ok ?

Ellen avait baissé la tête, dans l'espoir que la serpentarde ne la reconnaîtrait pas.

-Tiens, les blondasses sont passées de mode ?

-Bellatrix… Arrête, je vais m'énerver.

-Ouh… le petit gryffy se rebelle… attention, il sort les crocs !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Mais bon, t'as de la chance… aujourd'hui, je suis dans un bon jour, alors je ne prendrai pas note de cette petite altercation. Tu viens, Ellen ?

Raté…

-Ellen… Clark ?

Elle cracha son nom plus qu'elle ne le demanda simplement. Ellen trouva le courage de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

-Oui, c'est moi, Bellatrix.

Elles se mesurèrent un instant du regard. Un silence lourd pesa durant ce moment alors que le regard de Sirius, son visage dénotant un ahurissement certain, passait de sa cousine à Ellen, et inversement. Finalement, Bellatrix releva la tête et jeta froidement :

-Tu ne mérites définitivement pas d'être sa sœur…

Sirius sembla enfin entrevoir la raison de l'animosité qui animait les deux jeunes filles. Mais comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas être au centre de l'attention, il se rappela à leur bon souvenir en réitérant sa proposition. **(ndc : Il me fait penser au Captain Jack Sparrow …)**

-Tu viens Ellen, l'air pur se fait rare, ici.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ellen, dans un geste de protection, mais celle-ci s'en dégagea et s'en alla, en passant devant Bellatrix, sans la regarder, d'un pas digne.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous?**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hey! **

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui... je suis en retard!! Mais quand même je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, ayant bien pris soin de disparaître dans un renfoncement du mur, au cas où quelqu'un la chercherait.

Qu'auraient fait ses amis dans une telle situation ? Billy aurait lancé calmement mais d'un ton sans réplique, une de ces remarques dont il avait le secret et qui ne manquaient pas de fermer le clapet de son interlocuteur, Chloe aurait sans nul doute ignoré Bellatrix et embrassé le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, et Zach… Zach se serait retenu de ne pas frapper la personne en face. Et elle, elle fuyait.

Mais Bellatrix… Bellatrix connaissait les mots qui blesseraient à coup sûr Ellen. Celle-ci ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune serpentarde nourrissait autant d'animosité à son égard. « Tu ne mérites pas d'être sa soeur ». Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu'à côté de ses trois brillants frères, elle faisait pâle figure, mais elle l'avait accepté, choisissant de rester dans l'ombre. Les frères Clark avaient une certaine renommée dans le collège, chacun à sa façon, mais la plupart ignoraient qu'ils avaient une sœur. Elle ne s'en plaignait jamais. Elle avait ses amis. Pourquoi alors certains l'avaient-ils remarqué ? Stephan, Sirius… ces gens étaient entrés dans son univers, alors même qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'envisageait jamais une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, si elle ne devait pas durer. Alors cette période était un chamboulement pour elle. Mais peut-être était-il temps de tout chambouler ?

OoOoO°OoOoO

La rumeur qui était déjà présente dans les esprits ne tarda pas à être prise plus au sérieux. On disait que Sirius Black et Ellen Clark avaient été vus ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Mais on racontait aussi qu'on avait surpris Ellen dans les toilettes des filles se livrant à des expériences de magie noire dans le but d'attirer Sirius dans ses filets. Certains, pour la plupart des filles, jetaient des regards de travers à Ellen quand ils la croisaient, mais les plus lucides affirmaient que si l'un avait mis le grappin sur l'autre, c'était très probablement Black et non l'initiative de Clark.

Pourtant, Ellen n'avait pas revu Black depuis l'intervention de Bellatrix. Enfin, si, puisqu'ils avaient quelques cours en commun, mais pas en tête-à-tête, et ils ne s'étaient pas croisés du week-end. Elle songeait à cela pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, quand un morceau de parchemin atterrit sur sa table. Quelques mots s'y inscrirent.

_A quoi tu penses ?_

Ellen haussa un sourcil interrogateur et se tourna vers Zach, un peu plus loin sur le côté, qui se remit à écrire sur le parchemin jumeau de celui que détenait Ellen. Celle-ci reprit la lecture.

_C'était une question rhétorique pour introduire la conversation, en fait._

Cette fois, elle fronça carrément les sourcils. La suite apparut.

_Tu as le regard perdu, mais pas tant que ça…_

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais ne put lutter contre le fait que ses joues se colorent. **(ndc: Mme Tomate…le retour !)**

_Et oui, ma chère, tu es démasquée !_

Elle se décida enfin à prendre sa plume pour répondre à son ami.

_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles._

Un ricanement se fit entendre mais, même si tous les étudiants se retournèrent vers Zach, le professeur Binns, lui, ne releva rien.

_Tu me déçois, Ellen… _

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Mettons que je n'aie pas remarqué ton manège. Tout se passe bien avec Glu ?_

Zach avait renommé Sirius de cette manière. Autant par mauvaise foi que par sécurité : savait-on jamais qui pouvait tomber sur ce parchemin ? **du vécu peut-être ??**

_Et avec la sœur de Luke ? _**(ndc: J'aillais faire une blagounette avec Luke Skywalker, mais comme c'est effectivement de lui que tu parles … ma blague tombe à l'eau … donc je ne la fais pas :-D !)**

Cette fois, ce fut Zach qui fronça les sourcils. Ellen se reprit.

_Désolée… j'oublie que tu n'as jamais dû voir La guerre des Etoiles. Je parle de ta petite amie._

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

_Ma douce et tendre se porte très bien. Mais n'esquive pas le sujet ! Comment ça se passe avec Glu ?_

Ellen leva sa plume. Que dire ?

Mais la sonnerie mit terme à cette réflexion. Les étudiants, pour la plupart se réveillant d'une bonne sieste, ramassèrent leurs affaires en baillant Zach rattrapa Ellen.

-Ellen, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Elle laissa passer des jeunes filles qui avaient peu discrètement tendu l'oreille puis dit à voix basse.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser…

-A propos de Glu ?

Elle esquissa un sourire à l'entente de ce surnom.

-Si on veut…

-Comment ça, si on veut : c'est oui, ou non !

Ellen commença à marcher.

-Non, mais c'est rien, ça sera passé d'ici quelques jours.

-Qu'entends tu par là ?

Ellen répondit un peu sèchement.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne va pas durer.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Zach, sois réaliste. On parle de Sirius Black et de… moi !

-J'ai rarement vu une fille baisser les bras et ne pas se battre pour garder Black. Ne te vexe pas, Ellen… mais à mon avis la question qu'il faut que tu te poses est : est ce que tu as vraiment envie de te battre ? **(ndc: Un Rocky VI arrive très prochainement … TOUS A VOS ECRANS !!)**

Ellen s'arrêta et releva ses yeux, un air triste sur la figure.

-D'accord. Donc en fait, tu n'as en rien résolu ton problème de… enfin je veux dire d'être avec Black.

-…Tu sais que ça me gène vraiment de parler de ça avec toi ?

-Mais à qui pourrais-tu te confier d'autre ?

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire en indiquant Chloe, quelques mètres devant qui continuait à avancer, du regard. Il était vrai que depuis ce fameux jeudi, qui remontait à quatre jours, Chloe n'était plus vraiment d'une impartialité parfaite, ne cessant de complimenter Ellen sur le fait d'avoir enfin choisi Black. Billy avait même fini par prévenir d'un air mauvais qu'il n'était pas disposé à former un ménage à 4 ! Chloe l'avait tout de suite rassuré et on ne les avait plus vu de la soirée.

-Qui me dit que tu sauras mieux juger qu'elle ?

-Rien. Mais tu n'as pas grand-chose à perdre…

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages, elle inspira un coup avant de se lancer.

-Tu comprends… Black… je l'ai pas cherché… c'est lui qui a insisté, au départ. Je devrais me sentir super fière, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche quelque part… pour que lui s'intéresse à moi… et si soudainement. Alors, forcément, comme cette idée peut fausser tout le reste, j'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux…

-Et c'est quoi « tout le reste » ?

Elle sourit en coin.

-Le fait qu'il me donne confiance en moi. C'est bizarre, mais même si je n'ai même pas tout à fait confiance en lui, quand je suis… avec lui, j'ai confiance en moi. Je suis plus à l'aise… je…

Zach songea en son fort intérieur que Sirius Black avait tant de confiance en lui qu'au moins, s'il en donnait un peu à Ellen ça ne pouvait être mauvais ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, mais il ne l'exprima pas à haute voix.

-Et bien, si tu veux mon avis, comme tu ne courres pas le risque de finir en groupie éplorée, tu ne perds rien à rester… pour l'instant, avec lui…

-Mais je ne suis même pas vraiment avec lui… Ca s'est limité à…

Rougissant, elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Il suffit que toute l'école soit au courant et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne démentiez pour que ce soit considéré comme officiel.

Ellen ne semblait pas convaincue. Zach reprit cependant.

-Simplement… j'espère qu'au moins, que tu es sûre de toi en ce qui concerne Collins…

Il appuya son regard et elle se sentit obligée de détourner le sien. Stephan… à vrai dire, depuis la conversation avec son frère aîné, elle se sentait plus que coupable vis-à-vis de lui. Finalement, elle s'était trompée sur toute la longueur… et elle regrettait que ce soit lui qui en ait fait les frais. D'autant plus que Stephan… « Ne te leurre pas, ma vieille, maintenant que tu fréquentes plus ou moins Sirius, il n'est même pas envisageable de songer à ce qui aurait pu être… ».

OoOoO°OoOoO

Ellen retournait tranquillement à la bibliothèque, en même temps qu'un groupe de personnes revenant de la grande salle où venait d'être servi le déjeuner, quand elle se sentit happée sur le côté. Elle failli se cogner sur le chambranle d'une porte derrière laquelle elle fut entraînée, avant de se retrouver collée au torse d'un…jeune homme… très musclé qui ne tarda pas à chercher ses lèvres. Affolée, elle se dégagea tant bien que mal et tenta de sortir du réduit mais le garçon l'en empêcha.

-Ellen… c'est moi !

Pas très difficile de reconnaître cette voix. D'ailleurs, c'était forcément lui… Elle se calma aussitôt.

-Sirius… désolée… tu… tu m'as fait peur…

-Ca faisait longtemps…

Elle perçut un sourire dans sa voix et ne put s'empêcher d'en esquisser à son tour dans la pénombre. Sourire qui se réduit rapidement. Toujours cette culpabilité qui la rongeait…

-Je dois aller travailler.

Elle sentit qu'il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, avant d'une nouvelle fois se reprendre.

-Non… Sirius…

Elle ne chercha pas à se justifier davantage, s'échappa des bras du jeune homme et se glissa prestement derrière la porte, esquivant des bras qui essayaient de la rattraper, et laissant échapper un petit rire. Mais quand elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, et ayant fait quelques pas elle se figea. Ce n'était pas son rire qui fit écho mais un gloussement qu'elle entendit, et qu'elle attribua sans difficulté à une jeune fille qui semblait très occupée dans un recoin du couloir. Ellen n'eut pas de mal non plus à identifier le garçon qui lui tenait compagnie. Ce ne fut pas sans un pincement de coeur qu'elle reconnut Stephan. Avec Lucy Brayton.

-Alors… on tentait de s'échapper ?

Des mains qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de son ventre la firent reprendre ses esprits, et la voix de Sirius détourna l'attention du couple qui se tenait plus loin. Ellen croisa brièvement le regard de Stephan dont le petit sourire disparut, avant que Lucy ne tourne la tête du jeune homme vers elle.

-Tu capitules ?

Sirius n'avait pas l'air de réaliser la scène silencieuse qui se déroulait et l'enserrait de ses bras. Stephan s'était de nouveau détourné de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ellen lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête en guise de bonjour, se forçant à sourire. Chris avait tort. Stephan ne se morfondait pas, loin de là. Et dans ce cas là, elle n'avait pas de raison de se sentir coupable dès que Sirius l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Sirius et, tournant sa tête vers lui, lui dit dans un petit sourire.

-Bon… le travail peut bien attendre un peu…

Sirius la fit tourner pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et elle eût droit à un regard un peu étonné qu'elle cède si vite.

-Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête en clignant des yeux. Il recula en lui tenant la main et s'adossa au mur avant de la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Elle rougit légèrement ; il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et son pouce caressa sa pommette.

-Tu es vraiment très jolie, tu sais.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ses joues se colorèrent d'autant plus. Puis, ne supportant plus le silence qui lui pesait, et, pensant qu'il attendait une réponse, elle se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Un toussotement vint cependant les déranger. Ellen s'éloigna rapidement et fit volte-face. Tout en avançant, Brayton fit son sourire le plus hypocrite à Sirius, jeta un regard haineux à Ellen, alors que Stephan regardait tout sauf la jeune poufsouffle.Sirius passa son bras autour du cou d'Ellen.

-Tu viens, il y a un peu trop de passage à mon goût dans le coin.

Sa voix avait un ton cassant. Ellen tourna la tête de manière à voir le visage de Sirius. Il fusillait du regard Stephan. Elle eut soudain un doute. Doute qui la menait au même genre de réflexion qui l'avait fait écarter Stephan quelques semaines auparavant, à la fête de Chris. Sirius quant à lui prit les choses en main, devant l'absence de réponse d'Ellen.

Il l'entraîna plus loin. Se laissant faire, Ellen remuait de tristes pensées. Et s'il avait simplement fait ça pour Lucy… ou plutôt contre Lucy… Et si maintenant il regrettait. A la manière dont il regardait Stephan, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait sûrement quelque chose à lui reprocher : le fait d'être avec Lucy ? Le ventre de la jeune fille se serra à cette pensée. Elle avait été naïve. C'était bien Sirius Black…

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Sirius prit une grande inspiration.

-Ellen, il faut que je…

* * *

**Aie! Non! on ne me tape pas! Ailleuuh!!**

**Bon, mauvaises nouvelles : je pars une semaine... donc pas de MAJ... mais un gros chapitre qd je rentrerai, ou plusieur petits, en tout cas, promis juré!!**

**Je suis désolée, mais pas de connexion disponible...**

**Vous embrasse, passez une bonne semaine, bon courage pour ceux qui passent des exams... et à vendredi prochain!!**


	23. Chapitre 23

**... Je suis dé-so-lée... J'avais prevu de le poster hier soir... mais je n'ai pas réussi à me connecter sur mon compte... Et en plus, ce chapitre n'est pas très long... Et en plus, je ne posterai que mercredi la suite. Bref, j'accumule!!**

**Et en plus, je reçois pleiin de reviews qui me font super plaisir mais font un peu culpabiliser (y'a de quoi, je vous l'accorde). Bon, je vous laisse quand même lire ce chapitre, parce que c'est ce qui vous intéresse...**

**Ah, et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont passé le bac, et qui sont enfin libérés! Et encore un peu de courage à ceux qui ont les oraux à passer...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Sirius prit une grande inspiration._

_-Ellen, il faut que je…_

-Hey, Patmol, Clark, tout va bien à ce que je vois !

Ellen sursauta et Sirius soupira, avant de lancer dune voix passablement agacée :

-Ca ira mieux quand tu auras foutu le camp, Lunard.

-Okayy je bouge, je bouge… Je disais juste bonjour…

Quand il eut disparu de leur champ de vision, elle se retourna vers Sirius, qui reprit :

-Donc… je voulais…

-Coucou les amoureux !!

C'était James, qui fit un clin d'œil à Ellen alors que son ami levait les yeux au ciel.

-Cornedrue… est-ce trop demander d'être tranquilles !?

-Non, non… je ne fais que passer… Ciao !

Sirius grimaça et avant que Peter n'ait le temps de venir les déranger, il attrapa la main d'Ellen et la fit passer derrière une porte à proximité, qu'il ferma à clé, avant d'ajouter prudemment :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… je ne… c'est juste pour pas que d'autres imbéciles nous dérangent parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important pour moi à te demander.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les deux mains. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

-Ellen, dis moi honnêtement si c'est à cause de Collins que tu as…

Elle se détendit alors et sourit en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Oui…

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma alors et il poussa la main d'Ellen, qui attrapa la sienne.

-Mais… j'ajouterais maintenant : grâce à Lucy…

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que…

Elle baissa alors les yeux. Mais Sirius lui fit releva le menton, pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Et bien… j'étais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Stephan… parce que je l'ai repoussé… et on m'a fait culpabiliser...

Elle ajouta alors avec un sourire.

-Mais je crois qu'en fait je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour lui…

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira et il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je n'ai donc aucune crise de jalousie à faire quand il s'approche un peu trop de toi ?

Elle fut étonnée de cette question. Il s'en rendit compte et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ellen.

-Et oui… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose : je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et je tiens à toi.

Devant son mutisme, il reprit dans un murmure.

-Et j'espère que c'est réciproque…

Elle leva les yeux à lui. Jouait-il un quelconque jeu ? Etait-il vraiment sincère ? Tout cela semblait si loin du personnage de Sirius… Elle avait envie de le croire, mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle était en train de tomber dans le panneau, comme toutes les autres**.(ndc : bouuuuuuuuh la nulle !! en même temps, si la petite voix pouvait éviter de se pointer dans des moments comme ça…)(nda : mais c'est bien connu, la petite voix est une vraie chieuse !)** En même temps… elle ne voulait pas mentir. Elle soupira.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. N'importe quelle fille normalement constituée se serait déjà jetée dans ses bras en lançant un grand « oui ! ». Mais Sirius n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de poser à une fille cette question si bête : soit parce que c'était devenu évident, soit parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Souvent les deux, à vrai dire.

Ellen ouvrit alors la bouche, et après un instant d'hésitation, se lança.

-Oui… oui, je tiens à toi. Et, vraiment, je… j'espère que tu es sincère. Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner ma confiance aux gens aussi vite… et dans une telle… situation… Mais toi…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Il l'enlaça et la serra fort contre lui, alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux, respirant son odeur, tout en fixant le mur gris en face de lui.

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans une serrure et le grincement de la porte.

-Mr Black ? Et… Miss Clark ? Mais… mais… Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Ellen et Sirius se retournèrent rapidement et se retrouvèrent face à leur professeur de métamorphose, qui essayait de dissimuler sa surprise derrière son autorité.

-Il... Il est interdit d'entrer dans les salles de classe sans la présence ou l'autorisation des professeurs ! Je… sortez !

Ses élèves, des quatrièmes années, étaient à leur tour entrés dans la salle et constituaient un public amusé. Sirius essayait de trouver une excuse…

-Professeur, nous…

-Cinq points en moins pour chacune de vos maisons. Et maintenant, sortez. J'ai cours !

Ils sortirent donc, sous les chuchotements des jeunes étudiants qui prenaient place. Rouge de confusion, Ellen se laissa entraîner par Sirius.

-Ellen ?

Elle releva la tête et son regard tomba dans celui, pétillant de son plus jeune frère, en train de s'asseoir. **(nda : par expérience, je peux dire que c'est pas parce qu'on a un frère plus jeune qu'on doit forcément baisser la tête pour lui parler… au contraire !) **

-Eric ?

-DEHORS, tous les deux !!

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.

-Bon, et bien… je crois que nous sommes… officiellement… découverts !

-Et bien…

-Rassure moi… ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

Prenant sa main, elle sourit et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

-Absolument pas…

Puis, levant un regard interrogateur :

-Et… toi ?

Il roula des yeux et prit un air outré.

-Comment oses tu demander ça ?

Il porta la main d'Ellen à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je crois que j'ai bien fait d'attendre et de persévérer...

-Dis moi… **(ndc :si j'dois partir ou paaaaaaas) (nda : je m'étais retenue… lol)**

_OoOoO°OoOoO_

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans le parc, presque vide, à cause de la température ambiante.

-Oui ?

-Moi aussi… j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose…

Sirius grimaça. Le regard perdu quelque part entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, elle ne le remarqua pas. Il sentait venir une question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre aussi honnêtement qu'il le souhaiterait.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas… ce que tu fais avec moi. A vrai dire, je ne dois pas être la seule…

Il se sentit sourire. Cette fille manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. De plus en plus souvent, pourtant, elle le surprenait dans des réactions qui allaient à l'encontre de ce trait de caractère. Il décida d'être le plus franc possible.

-Je peux te retourner la question…

-Tu pourrais… mais ça ne me donnerait aucune réponse.

Elle le regardait, à présent, et ne faisait plus attention où elle mettait les pieds. Il la rattrapa quand elle trébucha, et se mit face à elle. **(ndc : MDR !! La boulette ! Ca me rappelle quelqu'un bizarrement …) (nda : tout à fait : qui est ce qui s'est cassé la gueule sur le parasol ??)**

-Tu as raison. Ca ne répond en rien à ta question. Ce que je fais avec toi ? J'essaye de découvrir qui est vraiment Ellen Clark. J'essaye d'entrer discrètement dans son univers, de m'y faire une petite place. Bon, je crois que j'ai raté le discrètement. Mais j'y suis, tant que tu m'accepteras. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'intrigues. J'avais l'impression qu'il serait facile de te cerner. Il n'en est rien. Tu me surprends. J'ai cru que tu serais comme bien des autres : tu aurais très bien pu. Mais contrairement aux autres, tu ne t'es pas laissée faire.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est que parce que je t'ai résisté que tu as insisté.

-Au début, oui…

-Ah…

-Mais après, non. Je veux dire, pour une fois que je suis avec une fille qui ne me demande pas de faire le paon, qui ne cherche pas à s'afficher avec moi… Les seules relations plutôt durables que j'ai eues sont celles qui sont restées discrètes. Pas forcément les filles ! **(ndc : il est sorti avec des mecs aussi ? :-P)** Attention, Ellen, n'y vois pas un prétexte pour te renfermer sur toi-même ! Mais il est toujours plus facile de rester avec quelqu'un quand on n'appréhende pas qu'on commence à nous parler de faire-part de mariage après deux jours de relation! Et puis, le plus important mais que tu sais déjà, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

Il souriait en la regardant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, baissa les yeux et reprit sa marche.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu me trouves de plus qu'à Collins ?

Elle leva les yeux vers les nuages qui semblaient accrochés aux cimes des plus hauts arbres pour y chercher la réponse la plus juste.

-Tu ne me traites pas comme une petite fille sage de Poufsouffle, surprotégée par ses grands frères, même si elle l'a bien cherché.

Une expression étonnée inscrite sur le visage, il demanda des détails.

-Même si tu l'as bien cherché ?

-De me faire couver par mes frères. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour toi si je te dis que je suis plus que timide...

-Non, en effet…, dit-il d'un air un peu coupable.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, heureusement, d'ailleurs, et le problème est que je n'ai jamais fait grand-chose pour me défaire de ça. Parce que mes frères étaient là. C'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un a toujours été et sera toujours là pour toi. Mais de temps en temps, ils prennent leur rôle un peu trop à cœur. Même si maintenant j'ai des amis sur qui je peux largement compter, ils trouveront toujours un moyen de mettre leur grain de sel. Et ça peut devenir passablement agaçant.

-Comme pour Collins ?

-Peut-être.

-Comment ça ?

-On est obligés d'en parler ?

-Non, excuse-moi.

Il la prit par l'épaule et la ramena vers lui.

-En tout cas, je suis très content, et très fier, que tu m'aies préféré à Collins.

Elle le laissa dire, se sentant un peu coupable. Mais il fallait qu'elle arrête de remettre tout en question et de se poser tant de question. Elle était actuellement avec Sirius. Elle était bien. Lui aussi. Alors Stephan, qu'il sorte avec Lucy ou pas, ne devait plus être la source de tant de prises de tête.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener vers le château. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid.

Ils avaient atteint les escaliers quand une chouette aux plumes grises vint voleter devant Ellen. Sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle attrapa, quelques mots : _Après le dîner, tour d'astronomie_.

Elle soupira.

* * *

**... Je vous laisse cogiter sur l'origine du message :), vous souhaite un bon we, fêtez dignement la musique, la fin des cours, l'été... on trouve toujours qqch (moi c'est mon anniv avec deux mois de retard!! :D)!**

**A bientôt!**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à tous!! Une fois de plus, je ne suis pas dans les temps... c'est pas complètement de ma faute: anniversaire de Jij qui n'a pas pu relire étant donné que c'était une surprise, et qu'elle n'avait pas prévu le coup... bref, encore un bon anniv à toi, même si là, je suis obligée de poster sans ta correction par peur de me faire lyncher (vous avais promis que je posterai hier soir... je suis vraiment désolée!)**

**Sinon, j'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire... Ce chapitre fera plaisir à bon nombre des lectrices, je pense... (espère très fort).**

**Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews... j'en reviens pas qu'Ellen ait autant de succès! :D**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

-Bon, tu viens ?

-Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée…

-Ellen ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'as honte de moi !!

-Pas du tout !

Un groupe d'étudiants les regardèrent bizarrement : le couple était en train de débattre pour savoir s'ils devaient entrer ensemble dans la Grande Salle ou non. Comme toujours, Sirius sut se montrer le plus persuasif.

-Bon, Ellen, si tu te décides pas maintenant, je choppe Lucy Brayton avant qu'elle entre et j'arrive avec elle ! **(ndc : péchoooo !) (nda : ceci est une injonction assez courante dans les amphis de médecine ! et j'avoue qu'elle serait pertinente ici…)**

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Euh… je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi…

Elle fronça les sourcils, perdant du même coup son air menaçant.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu avec de regard-là… enfin, celui que tu avais.

-Enfin, t'as vu ce que tu as dit ?

-Et… tu as un problème avec Lucy Brayton ?

Cramée !

-Elle… elle… depuis une semaine, elle se lance à la poursuite de bon nombre de garçons que je connais…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui… Chris, Zach, je crois,… Stephan…

-Et alors ?

-Alors il manquerait plus qu'elle se mette après toi…

Sirius eut un sourire, sur lequel Ellen s'interrogea.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Tu es jalouse…

Sur le coup, elle ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa.

-C'est ça le problème ?

Il réfléchit un instant. Devait-il lui dire que si Lucy s'était lancée après toutes les connaissances masculines d'Ellen, c'était probablement pour la toucher elle, pour le toucher lui ? Car même si cela semblait tordu, c'était tout à fait du Lucy… Finalement, cela ne paraissait pas affecter Ellen plus que ça. Elle s'en méfiait simplement. Parfait.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un problème…

Elle grimaça.

-Et si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi je suis quelqu'un de trèès jaloux.

-Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très jaloux ! Enfin, je crois…Et… comment ça ? Toi ? Jaloux ?

-Disons que… je suis vigilant quand quelqu'un me tient à cœur.

-Prudent…

-Oui, par exemple, je me retiens pour ne pas faire de crise à propos de la lettre que tu as reçue… devant mon nez, en plus !

-Mais… mais, ça n'a rien à voir !

-Comment je peux en être sûr ?

-Tu ne peux jamais être sûr de rien avec les filles, Patmol, c'est ça qui fait leur charme !

James Potter était apparu derrière Sirius et l'avait attrapé par les épaules. Débarquèrent en même temps Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Lily vint se placer à côté de Ellen.

-Ne te laisse pas faire par Sirius…

Devant cette arrivée massive, Ellen retrouva ses bégaiements, et Sirius devint grognon.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé quelque chose, Cornedrue…

Puis, ne laissant pas à Ellen le choix, il la prit par la taille et ils avancèrent dans la grande salle, entourés par les amis de Sirius.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, les discussions ne s'arrêtèrent pas et tous les yeux ne se tournèrent pas vers eux dans la seconde. Seule Lucy la fusilla du regard. Lucy, pourtant confortablement installée sur les genoux de Stephan, qui discutait avec le frère d'Ellen. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper, elle se retrouva assise entre Sirius et Remus, avec en face d'elle Lily qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, qui discutait avec son meilleur ami, et posa sa main sur son bras. Instantanément, il interrompit la conversation.

-Oui ?

-Je vais plutôt aller dîner à la table des poufsouffles…

Elle hésita un moment avant d'ajouter :

-… Si cela ne te pose pas de problème.

Il lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et lui souffla :

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas…

Alors qu'elle enjambait le banc pour rejoindre ses amis, il la retint par la main.

-Mais pour ce soir… je te fais confiance, hein ?

Elle sourit pour lui confirmer et put enfin retrouver Chloe, Zach et Billy qui la regardèrent arriver avec un air triomphant sur leurs visages. Chloe fut la première à s'exprimer.

-Bon, je crois que notre petite Ellen a passé brillamment l'étape du premier vrai petit ami.

Pour sa peine, elle se prit un coup sur le crâne. Ce à quoi ajouta Zach :

-Sans parler de sa toute récente habitude de ne plus se laisser faire. Levons nos verres à Ellen ! Nous lui souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde…

-…Mais de ne pas brûler les étapes !

Ellen se retourna sur Alexander, avec qui elle fut beaucoup moins chaleureuse.

-Alex. Est-ce que Eric t'a parlé ?

-Evidemment !

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que… ?

-Absolument pas. Enfin, je veux dire que Chris avait déjà envoyé les hiboux !

-Pourquoi c'est toujours Chris qui décide !?

-Hum… parce que c'est l'aîné, peut-être…

-Dire qu'il ne sait toujours pas se faire cuire ses pâtes tout seul… quel aîné !

-Il faut dire que tu les prépares à merveille, toi…

-Des pâtes, Alex, il ne sait pas se faire des pâtes !!

-Moi non plus….

-Hors de ma vue !

-Ellen… tu es déchaînée ce soir… oublie pas les…

-Non, je n'oublie pas… est-ce que j'ai déjà oublié ?

-Certes non… mais qui sait ce que la nouvelle Ellen nous réserve.

-Si tu ne veux pas en savoir plus…

-Je sais, je fous le camp ! A ce soir !

-C'est ça, à ce soir !!

Elle se retourna vers ses amis, qui la regardaient, bouche bée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Billy fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Euh… on va dire qu'on ne t'a jamais vu comme ça avec Alexander…

-Ah… désolée.

Elle était redevenue rougissante…

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas Ellen… Va juste falloir qu'on s'y habitue…

-Vous savez… je suis souvent comme ça avec lui… c'est juste que d'habitude on n'est que tous les deux…

-Si tu le dis…

Après le dîner, Ellen s'autorisa un passage au dortoir où elle attrapa un paquet dans son sac avant de prendre le chemin de la tour d'astronomie. Elle retrouva Eric dans le dernier couloir.

-Toi… je te retiens…

-Ils auraient de toute façon fini par l'apprendre…

-Sûrement, mais je crains surtout la manière dont tu leur a raconté ça…

-Oh !

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je leur ai simplement dit que vous aviez été surpris par McGo dans une salle de classe dans une position assez équivoque…

-QUOI ?

Sa voix résonna dans tout le couloir. Eric reprit à voix basse.

-Bah… c'est le cas !

-Eric !! On n'était pas… dans une… Oh ! mais tu te fous de moi !!

-Tout dépend de ce qu'ils ont compris par « position équivoque ».

-Et à ton avis, qu'ont-ils compris ?

-Pas de ma faute s'ils ont l'esprit tordu !

-Et moi qui pensais que tu avais largement ta place à Serdaigle…

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

-Tu es sensé être un peu plus… réfléchi que ça !

-Avoue que tu l'as cherché… Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Black ?

-Quoi Black ?

-Bah toi et lui vous…

Elle fixa le mur devant elle.

-Je suggère que tu te taises maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai une telle conversation avec toi…

-Je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as jamais ce genre de conversation avec personne…

Ellen haussa les sourcils et dit stoïquement.

-De toute façon, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de le savoir. Tu es mon petit frère, je te rappelle…

-Remets-toi… je vais avoir quinze ans.

-Tu n'en as donc que quatorze…

Elle sourit et lui attrapa le bras pour le traîner dans les derniers mètres qui les séparaient des escaliers les menant dans la plus haute salle de la tour d'astronomie.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur l'œil de Chris.

-Pas trop tôt.

Il les fit entrer et tapa dans la main de son frère.

-Lut frérot !

-Alex n'est pas là ?

-Nop ! T'as tout pris ?

-Mais oui… et toi ?

-C'est moi qui ai initié la tradition, j'allais pas oublier…

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment toi…

Chris passa son bras autour du cou d'Ellen, qui regardait les étoiles derrière la vitre et Eric se posta de son autre côté.

-Elle nous manque tous, tu sais…

Ellen sourit tristement.

-Bon, je ne vais pas faire toute une histoire pour ce malheureux pop-corn !

Alexander choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

-Salut la compagnie ! Désolé du retard… Bella ne voulait pas me lâcher…

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, bien… bon, Chris, j'espère que tu as le coca, je meurs de soif…

-J'ai, j'ai…

Ils s'assirent autour du gros sachet de pop corn qu'avait sorti Ellen de son sac et Alexander ouvrit une canette.

-J'adoore ce bruit.

Ellen soupira.

-Quoi ?

-Tu le dis à chaque fois…

-Bon, et bien, je propose qu'on commence par cuisiner Ellen, ce soir, d'abord parce qu'elle a apparemment plein de choses à nous raconter, et parce qu'en plus elle a l'air impatiente de tout nous dire ! Chris ?

-Ah, oui, pardon. Je déclare ouverte la 19e réunion de la famille Clark poudlarienne.

-Merci, bro. Alors, Ellen ?

-RAS.

-Aha. Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ?

-Depuis que vous décidez des réunions de famille juste pour vous mêler de mes affaires.

-… c'est le but même de la réunion. Allez, Ellen !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise.

-Huum… ce que tu faisais avec Black cet aprèm dans la salle de McGo serait un bon début !

Ellen fusilla du regard son plus jeune frère et se tourna vers Alexander qui avait posé la question.

-Rien de ce qu'a pu vous suggérer Eric, en tout cas. Nous… parlions !

-Quelle crédibilité !

-Et bien vous devrez vous contenter de ça, puisque c'est la vérité.

-Et… de quoi parliez vous ?

-Ca me regarde.

-Et ce qui te regarde, c'est quoi ?

Ellen, excédée, croisa les bras et tira la langue à son grand frère.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de tabou autour de…

Il regarda devant ses pieds.

-… autour de ce paquet de pop corn !

Devant le sourcil levé d'Ellen, il ajouta.

-S'il y a un problème avec Black, tes frères se feront un plaisir de le régler.

-Il n'y a rien à régler.

-Et… c'est sérieux ? Je veux dire… qu'est ce que tu penses honnêtement du fait d'être avec lui ?

Ellen jaugea son jumeau du regard et sut que ses frères ne la lâcheraient pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas éclairé un peu leurs lanternes sur sa relation avec Sirius. Elle se résolut donc à leur répondre de bonne foi.

* * *

**... j'ai des fins de chapitre sadiques en ce moment... :-D. A bientot en tout cas!! (le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible! **


	25. Chapitre 25

**Hola que taaaaaal? Moi, perfect... je passe en P2!! :D **

**Bref, ça vous vous en fichez un peu, mais faut que je partage ma joie... et c'est pas Ellen qui en profite, malheureusement pour elle... vous allez voir ça... **

**Toujours pas de correction de Jij... je suis à chaque fois à la bourre pour poster, du coup, pas le temps de relire... sorry!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

_

* * *

_

-Et... c'est sérieux ? Je veux dire... qu'est ce que tu penses honnêtement du fait d'être avec lui ?

Ellen jaugea son jumeau du regard et sut que ses frères ne la lâcheraient pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas éclairé un peu leurs lanternes sur sa relation avec Sirius. Elle se résolut donc à leur répondre de bonne foi.

-Sérieux ? Je…

Elle fut coupée par un bruit. En un instant, Chris était debout et avait ouvert la porte.

-Personne… Je… vous avez entendu, vous aussi ?

Ses frères et sa sœur acquiescèrent. Il referma la porte, resta un moment silencieux et finit par lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte avant de revenir s'asseoir.

-Voilà… au cas où… Où en étions-nous ?

-Ellen ?

-Je… je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux avec Sirius. Je veux dire… on connaît tous sa réputation…

-Et… ça te dérange pas ?

-Je lui fais confiance…

-La question est de savoir jusqu'à quel point…

-Tu veux en venir à quoi ?

-Toi et lui, vous…

« D'accord. C'est ça qui lui pose problème… Ils est pas possible… », songea Ellen en fixant immuablement son frère qui cherchait ses mots.

-Ecoute, Alex, je crois pas qu'on t'ait jamais demandé des précisions sur tout ce que tu avais fait avec Bellatrix. Alors sois gentil, et épargne moi ça !

-Et vlan, Alex !

-Toi, Eric, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Tu en es où avec Pauline ?

-Hep, Ellen, on n'en a pas fini avec toi !

-Ah ?

Elle se força à contenir l'agacement qui était en train de monter en elle.

-Oui... Stephan dans tout ça ? Tu… tu lui as parlé ?

-Je l'ai vu. Ca m'a éclairé sur bien des points. Je te saurais gré d'éviter à l'avenir de me faire culpabiliser quand tu sais qu'il n'y a pas matière.

-Ho, monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes ! C'était une simple question… je me fais un peu de soucis pour lui.

-Tu sais, si tu laissais les gens de ton entourage vivre sans te mêler de tout ce qui ne te regarde pas, le monde tournerait quand même rond.

Chris regarda Alexander et Eric qui avaient tous deux un air amusé peint sur le visage. Eric justifia:

-Tes mauvaises habitudes de frère aîné…

-Mouais. N'empêche que sans moi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Chris, on sait tout ce qu'on te doit…

-Oh oui… des punitions collectives à la maison pour « plus de justice », des coups mal arrangés, du harcèlement psychologique… on t'aime grand frère ! Merci pour tout !

Alexander avait levé son gobelet en plastique pour porter ce toast avec un sourire malicieux. Ellen et Eric se joignirent à lui et Chris attrapa une poignée de pop corn en boudant.

-Bon, Eric : Pauline ?

-Toujours avec John.

-Pour longtemps ?

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ?

-Bah je sais pas… tu les connais un minimum, non ?

-Oui… mais bon…

-Ok. Quelqu'un a une solution à proposer ?

-Tu laisses tomber Pauline ?

-Pff… Z'avez rien de mieux ?

-Tu lances un sort à John ?

-Philtre d'amour ?

-Tu lui montres que tu vaux mieux que John ?

-Bonne idée, Ellen… mais je fais comment ?

-Ca va, j'essaye juste d'aider…

Ils firent ainsi un tour de sachet de pop corn pour se mettre au courant des derniers potins, problèmes. Vidant une autre canette, Alexander, après qu'ils eurent étudié son cas, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose de neuf depuis qu'il était avec Bellatrix Black, lança qu'il serait peut-être temps de retourner aux salles communes.

-On sait bien que t'es préfet, Chris, mais bon… nous, non.

-Vous pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes !

-Bref, faut qu'on y aille.

Ellen récupéra le sachet (la réserve en pop corn avait été épuisée), Chris les canettes de coca, et après un coup de baguette pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé traîner, ils se faufilèrent derrière la porte.

oOoO°OoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune de gryffondor, Sirius s'en prenait à James.

-T'aurais pas pu faire gaffe ??

-Je te répète que je n'ai pas fait exprès…

-Et alors ? le résultat est le même !!

-Tu sais, tu pourrais lui demander toi-même, ce serait tellement plus simple…

Remus arriva d'un part nonchalant vers ses deux meilleurs amis et son regard passa de Sirius, bras croisés, le visage fermé, d'un côté du canapé, à James, les yeux tournés vers Lily, de l'autre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-C'est James. Cet imbécile est aussi discret qu'un troupeau de centaure !

-Un troupeau de centaure peut être très discret, crois moi !

-Ouais enfin le fait est qu'il a trouvé le moyen de faire glisser sur une marche et de se cogner contre un tableau.

-Et ?

-Et alors môssieur n'a pas pu entendre ce que pense sa petite amie de leur relation.

-Et ?

-Et j'aimerais bien le savoir !!

Remus fit un signe à Sirius pour qu'il parle plus bas : Chris Clark venait de rentrer dans la salle commune. Puis il haussa les épaules.

-Bah demande lui…

James aborda un air triomphant.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Y'a un début à tout, mon vieux.

-Mais si je lui demande, elle va se poser des questions…

-Comme ?

-Comme ce que moi je pense de cette relation, qu'est ce que…

-Ta gueule.

-Quoi ma gueule ? **(nda : qu'est ce qu'elle a ma guuueule ? je te devance, jij !)**

-Ta gueule, Chris Clark vient par là, fais comme si de rien n'était…

-Rien n'est.

-Tordant. Non, vraiment, Patmol, ton humour en ce moment laisse carrément à désirer !

-Salut les mecs !

-Salut, Chris, ça va ?

Sirius avait une nette impression de déjà-vu. Après l'ex éconduit, il allait devoir faire bonne figure devant le grand-frère. Beaucoup plus délicat…

-Très bien. Potter, je voulais juste savoir quel jour tu as prévu l'entraînement cette semaine, le préfet en chef voudrait être sûr que tout le monde soit là à la réunion…

Remus réprimait un sourire, Sirius levait les yeux au ciel, et James se retint de ne pas exploser de rire pour répondre à son préfet.

oOoO°OoOo

-Ellen ! Attends moi ! rah…

Ellen se planta au milieu du couloir et mis ses poings sur ses hanches en fusillant son frère du regard. Elle commença très calmement, un brin de lassitude dans la voix, mais se laissa un peu emporter.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas encore me demander ? Quand est ce que je compte coucher avec Sirius pour être sûr de me surveiller à ce moment ?

-Oh, là… on se calme…

-Que je me calme ? Commence par te mêler de ce qui te regarde!

-Je veux juste bien faire…

-Mais, Alex, je suis pas une gamine ! On a le même âge, je te rappelle…

-Oui mais toi...

-Quoi, moi ? J'aimerais ne pas me sentir obligée de rapporter mes faits et gestes à mes frères. Je vous adore, mais là, j'en peux plus !

-Pourquoi tu dis tout ça maintenant et pas quand on était tous les quatre ?

-Parce que c'est toi que ça vise !

-Pas Chris ?

-C'est pas Chris qui m'a demandé jusqu'où j'étais allée avec Sirius !

-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment demandé ça… Et Chris n'en pensait pas moins…

-Et bah il s'est retenu ! Faut savoir, il y a quelques semaines, tu me reprochais d'être trop possessive envers toi. Et maintenant… maintenant, c'est le monde à l'envers !

-Ellen… qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Jamais, non jamais il n'avait vu Ellen dans cet état.

-Je fais ma crise d'ado avec quelques années de retard.

Alexander l'interrogea du regard.

-Je suis pourtant pas ton père…

-Alors arrête de faire comme si tu l'étais…

-Alors là, ça te va bien, de dire ça, toi qui fais ta maman dès que l'occasion se présente !

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Si, ça a à voir !

-Non, et même simplement parce qu'on a déjà un père, mais qu'on a plus de mère.

Les jumeaux se faisaient face et ils présentaient la même expression de rage contenue sur le visage. Brutalement, Ellen se retourna et se dirigea en claquant des talons vers sa salle commune. Elle ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à être arrivée en haut du grand escalier qui devait la mener au hall d'entrée.

-L'abruti… répètait-t-elle dans le silence du château.

Le couvre-feu devait en effet être dépassé. Elle dévala les marches le plus silencieusement qu'elle put.

-Tiens, tiens… qui est ce qui se promène dans le château à une heure pareille ?

Ellen sursauta et se retint de pousser un cri sous la surprise. L'ombre du concierge avançait vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas. De toute façon, elle était en tort. Et puis, ça achèverait de gâcher sa soirée. Elle laissa donc arriver en claudiquant, résignée.

-Nom ?, lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

-Clark, Ellen. Je suis à Poufsouffle, en 6e année.

Le vieil homme sortit une liste qu'il consulta en grommelant.

-Ce sera rapporté au responsable de votre maison. Où vous alliez comme ça ?

-Je rentrais à mon dortoir…

-Bien sûr… En tout cas, z'avez intérêt à rentrer maintenant !

-Oui, évidemment.

Elle baissa la tête et le dépassa.

Arrivée à sa salle commune, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour parler avec ses amis et se contenta de leur faire signe qu'elle montait se coucher. Seul Zach, délaissant sa petite amie avec un sourire désolé, comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et la rattrapa doucement par l'épaule.

-Ellen… ça va ?

-Oui, oui…

-Euh… tu veux pas… qu'on parle un peu ?

Ellen ravala son amertume et dit avec un sourire forcé pour illustrer ses propos.

-Je te dis que tout va bien. Vais me prendre une retenue et j'ai fait perdre des points à Poufsouffle. Rien de grave.

-Non, rien de grave en effet… même si ça te ressemble pas trop, dit-il avec amusement. C'est tout, t'es sûre ?

Ellen inspira profondément.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à insister lourdement ?? Je dis que tout va bien, tout va bien !

Cette phrase laissa Zach les yeux écarquillés et les quelques personnes qui l'avaient entendu complètement ahuris. Ellen se tourna vers eux.

-C'est bon, ou quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à me dire ?

Les étudiants se dévisagèrent les uns les autres : c'était bien Ellen Clark, pourtant… Une petite de deuxième année leva le doigt.

-Euh…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et dit d'une petite voix.

-… c'est vrai que tu es avec Sirius Black ?

Ellen la fixa et s'exprima à voix très basse.

-Il n'y a donc que ça qui intéresse…

Puis elle eut un petit rire désabusé, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et poursuivit :

-En même temps, il n'y a que ça d'intéressant.

Elle fit volte-face et monta se coucher.

* * *

**C'est assez étrange de la faire péter un cable... mais je pense que ça lui fait du bien !**

**Et vous, qu'en pensez vous?**

**Zxxx, A bientôt!**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Ca fait plus d'une semaine et demi que je n'ai rien posté. Non, je ne vous oublie pas... Seulement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette suite, et en plus je me suis mise à bosser. Cela étant dit, ce ne sont pas des raisons suffisantes... Encore désolée, je vais tout faire pour être la plus rapide possible pour la chapitre suivant.**

**Bref, je tiens aussi à remercier tous les auteurs des reviews que je reçois, qui me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur... **

**Je vous laisse lire cette suite, en espèrant qu'elle vous plaira: bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un rayon du soleil vint frapper le visage d'Ellen, à travers les rideaux mal fermés du baldaquin. Elle entrouvrit un œil et fronça les sourcils. Se retournant, elle entoura son oreiller de ses bras et y enfouit sa tête. Elle tenta de se rendormir mais au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, elle sentit que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas et elle s'assit dans son lit. Sa montre indiquait 8h. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Elle sortit de son lit et se posta devant la fenêtre. On était samedi, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer un peu plus. Un coup d'œil derrière elle lui indiqua que ses camarades de dortoir dormaient encore.

Elle se réfugia dans la douche et se mit à songer aux évènements de la veille. A la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec son frère, son ami, et cette pauvre gamine qui n'avait rien demandé de méchant. Elle s'était emportée, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Et elle s'en voulait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer Zach. D'accord, il fallait qu'elle s'émancipe un peu par rapport à ses frères, d'accord, elle avait besoin de se lâcher un peu. Mais en aucun cas, elle n'avait besoin de changer radicalement. La veille, dire brutalement ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle lui avait fait du bien. Pas question que cela se reproduise. Pas de cette manière, au moins. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Alexander. Et à Zach aussi. Sans oublier la petite poufsouffle, auprès de qui elle tenait à s'excuser.

Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la salle de bain. Elle se retrouva devant son armoire, et se souvint que Sirius lui avait proposé qu'ils passent la journée ensemble, à Pré-Au-Lard.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner rapidement : Chloe, encore à moitié endormie, souriait à son amie.

-Ca va mieux qu'hier soir ?

Elle baissa la tête pour admirer ses pieds, mais dut rattraper la serviette qui retenait ses cheveux, ce qui fit pouffer Chloe, qui s'assit sur le lit d'Ellen.

-Ce sont tes frères qui t'ont mis dans un tel état ? Tu sais que Zach était profondément choqué. Il est revenu en faisant une de ces têtes !

-Je suis désolée… Alex et moi… on s'est disputé. La « réunion » m'avait mis les nerfs en pelote… et il a insisté.

-A propos de Sirius ?

-Oui… il semble oublier un peu vite que lui aussi sort avec une Black et qu'on a toujours évité de faire trop de remarques à ce sujet…

-En même temps, Bellatrix et Sirius… ils ont beau être cousins, difficiles de les assimiler l'un à l'autre !

-Oh, tu sais, ils ont certains traits de caractère en commun… mais comme ils ont des idées radicalement opposées, ils ne se supportent pas.

-Classique ! **(nda : pour ma laoura !)** Enfin, je me demande encore comment ton frère peut sortir avec elle… elle est tout simplement détestable.

-Je ne cherche plus à comprendre… je me suis faite à l'idée. Bref, et donc quand je suis rentrée, j'étais dans un état…

-… second, je dirais !

-Ca doit être ça. En plus, je me suis faite prendre par le concierge… Magnifique soirée, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Dommage, après la belle journée que tu avais passée…

Ellen rougit.

-Au fait, pour Pré-Au-Lard…

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Sirius ?

Un petit oui se fit entendre.

-Et… tu comptes t'habiller comment ?

-Ah non, Chloe… pas de relookage !

-Sure ?

-Certaine !

-Et si…

-Non !

-D'accord… Je vais prendre ma douche, alors !

-Attends, je vais m'habiller avant ! J'en ai pour une minute.

Chloe bailla.

-Bon, vais me recoucher, alors. Viens me chercher quand t'as fini…

Et elle s'affala sur le lit sur lequel elle était assise. Ellen ne lui fit pas remarquer que c'était le sien et retourna joyeusement dans la salle de bain, contente que son amie ne lui tienne pas davantage rigueur de son comportement de la veille.

Ayant enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt bleu, elle démêla le plus rapidement possible ses longs cheveux et alla sortir Chloe de sa torpeur.

-Tu m'attends pour aller prendre le petit-dej' ?, demanda une voix ensommeillée.

-Oui, oui… je serai dans la salle commune.

Ellen descendit les marches une à une en fixant ses pieds. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle releva la tête et son regard tomba sur une demoiselle, assise devant une table, les pieds battant dans le vide, l'esprit apparemment plongé dans une profonde réflexion incluant sûrement Binns et l'utilité de travailler l'Histoire de la magie. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'elle mais ne l'interrompit pas. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, la fille se sentit observée. Elle ouvrit la bouche en découvrant Ellen qui la dévisageait. Cette dernière eut un imperceptible sourire. « Mon apparition n'a jamais donné lieu à une telle réaction… faut vraiment que je me reprenne. »

-Hum… je voulais juste… m'excuser pour hier soir. **(nda : ouiii, je sais, on ne peut pas s'excuser soi-même, c'est pas possible : mais Ellen n'a pas forcément lu Ensemble c'est tout ) (ndc : si Ellen n'a pas non plus vu Ensemble c'est tout, elle a raté un des plus beaux mecs français !!) (nda : ah, ce guillaume canet… mais le livre resterait culte, même s'il n'avait pas joué dans l'adaptation!!**

La deuxième année ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis se mit à balbutier à son tour.

-Euh… non, c'est moi qui suis désolée… je n'aurais pas dû… c'était complètement… déplacé.

-Mais non, c'est pas toi. J'ai été odieuse, c'est tout.

Elle se releva en souriant.

-Et pour ton information… oui, je crois bien que je sors avec Sirius… Mais rien n'est vraiment figé, avec lui…

-Et bien…J'espère que ça va durer, alors !

Ellen la fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

-Merci.

Un bruit la fit relever la tête et elle tomba sur Billy qui venait de se prendre une poubelle, en descendant trop vite les escaliers **(ndc :j'ai cru que t'allais écrire qu'il venait de se prendre une poubelle en pleine tronche … et je comprenais pas comment c'était possible … enfin bref ! Apparemment, t'as pas décidé de déclencher la 3****ème**** guerre mondiale à Poudlard… donc mon problème est réglé !)(nda : c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être marrant… je retiens! )**. Elle lança un dernier « bonne journée » à son interlocutrice et rejoignit son ami qui était en train de se répandre en excuse pour avoir dérangé les élèves studieux du samedi matin. Rassemblant les papiers éparpillés sur le sol d'un coup de baguette, il se tourna ensuite vers Ellen qui arrivait vers lui avec un sourire et la sonda d'un regard qui se voulait inquisiteur.

-Hum… tu m'as l'air plus posée qu'hier, je me trompe ?

-Absolument pas.

-Parfait. Dis, tu as commencé le devoir de sortilèges ?

-Absolument pas.

-Okay…

Une furie blonde se jeta alors sur lui.

-Chloe… ma puce… je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais tu m'étouffes…

Elle lui planta un baiser au coin des lèvres.

-On attend Zach ou on descend ?

-Mon cœur dit qu'on l'attend, mon ventre dit qu'on descend… **(ndc :très romantique…)**

Les deux filles se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix :

-Donc, on descend !

-Vous avez tout compris !

Ils se rendirent donc bras dessus, bras dessous, Billy au milieu, sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie l'encadrant, à la grande salle où était servi le petit-déjeuner… Là, Ellen fut interceptée par un beau gryffondor qui regarda d'un air mauvais le pauvre Billy.

-Je n'aime pas trop toutes ces effusions d'affection…, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Ellen, qui s'indigna, et lui fit comprendre son exaspération en s'éloignant significativement de lui.

Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à la rattraper.

-Tu prends ton petit déj' avec moi ?

Elle le dévisagea.

-Hum… d'accord. Mais c'est toi qui viens à notre table !

-Ah non !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que, parce que…

-C'est ça, allez viens…

Billy passa à côté d'eux, et lança à haute voix :

-Ce que femme veut, Merlin veut !

Sirius grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ou pas » mais il ne lâchât pas la main d'Ellen et se retrouva donc mené vers la table des poufsouffle, où il se retrouva assit entre sa petite amie et une autre jeune fille qui gloussa. Ellen la fusilla du regard et Sirius en sourit.

-Tu vois, on aurait été plus tranquilles à la table des gryffondors.

Ellen fit la moue.

-Et elle, elle est en option ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton Lucy Brayton qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, toujours collée à Stephan.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, pour elle…

Sirius embrassa dans le cou Ellen qui ne se tourna pas mais rougit. Cette absence de réaction fit lever un sourcil au gryffondor qui passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la tira au plus proche de lui et commença à la dévorer de baisers dans le cou. Elle essaya de se débattre en riant.

-Sirius ! Arrête !! S'il te plaît !

Billy et Chloe échangèrent un regard entendu, et Zach, qui venait de débarquer, l'air encore un peu endormi, écarquilla les yeux. Finalement, Sirius embrassa une dernière fois Ellen et la serra contre lui. Le calme revint à la table des poufsouffles.

Ellen avait commencé à manger tranquillement ses céréales, quand un hibou qui lui était parfaitement inconnu vint déposer une lettre devant elle. Sirius la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Et ça, c'est de qui ?

-Aucune idée…

Elle donna un morceau de biscotte à l'animal qui repartit en hululant, faisant sursauter quelques élèves, puis déplia le parchemin.

_A Ellen Clark, Elève de Poufsouffle_

_Mademoiselle,_

_Ayant été informé de votre présence dans les couloirs du château après l'heure du couvre-feu, je suis au regret de vous demander de vous présenter lundi à 21h en retenue à mon bureau. Ce fait étant inattendu de votre part, je veux croire que c'est la première fois que cela arrive, c'est pourquoi je ne fais enlever que 20 points à Poufsouffle._

_Cordialement, _

_Professeur Hebert, Responsable de la maison Poufsouffle._

-Tu t'es pris une retenue ?

Sirius avait lu par-dessus ton épaule. Ellen se tourna vers lui en grimaçant.

-Hum… et bien, oui…

-Lundi soir ? Ah bah ça tombe bien, Hebert me doit une retenue, j'vais m'arranger pour qu'on soit ensemble !

-Hebert _te doit_ une retenue ?

-Ouais… il avait dû décaler à cause d'une réunion… Cela met mon score en danger, fallait de toute façon que je me rappelle à son bon souvenir !

Ellen ne releva même pas le « score » et retourna à ses céréales, songeuse.

O°o°OoO°o°O

-T'as pas froid ?

-Non, non…

-Menteuse !

-Je ne suis pas d'une nature frileuse…, fit remarquer Ellen, un sourire dans la voix.

-Je suis sûr que t'as froid, répondit Sirius d'une voix décidée.

Elle s'arrêta, et croisa les bras. Une phrase lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle hésita un instant. Qu'allait-il encore comprendre par ces quelques mots. Oh, et puis après tout… Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait…

Il s'était stoppé quelques mètres plus loin, voyant qu'Ellen ne le suivait plus, et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Tu as si envie que ça de me réchauffer ?

Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur les lèvres du gryffondor, et il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Tu as donc si froid que ça ?

Et voilà. Comme si c'était d'elle qu'émanait l'idée. Il allait voir.

-Hum… non.

Et elle reprit sa marche, le contournant. Lui était sidéré. Cette fille ne se ferait pas mener par le bout du nez, malgré tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer d'après sa timidité maladive et son effacement. Et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, c'était même lui qui risquait de se laisser faire. Or, même s'il avait confiance en elle, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il fasse un peu attention à ne pas finir par passer pour un amoureux éploré. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Et elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, il n'écarta pas la possibilité que cela leur tombe dessus. Non, il était ridicule. Ils étaient ensemble parce qu'ils se sentaient bien ensemble. Aussi simple que ça. Ne pas compliquer les choses. Ne pas tomber amoureux. Ne pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse… Enfin, quand même, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'être amoureux ! Il pensa à James et Lily. Ils étaient heureux. Mais non, non, ce n'était pas pour lui, ce bonheur mièvre. Il était Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames. Et il en avait une à faire tomber… Enfin… pour l'instant à rattraper !

* * *

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre qui a mis tant de temps à venir?**

**Zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx à tou(te)s!!**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Bonjouur! Comment allez vous en ce beau jour ferié? J'espère que vous profitez de ce beau temps, quand même... Allez, une fois que vous avez lu ce chapitre, tout le monde dehors . Perso, je suis allée voir le défilé du 14 juillet (hayy c'est ma fête aujourd'hui... bah ouais, c'est la Ste Choox :P Je sais, j'ai avalé un clown au p'tit dej!) et me suis remontée le troca à velo... hard! surtout pour une ex-P1 (ah oui, pour ceux qui se demandent, cela correspond à la première année d'études de médecine...) qui n'a pas fait de sport de l'année! Mais c'était trèès sympa: les avions, les militaires, les pompiers ... Et je vais arrêter tout de suite de raconter ma vie!!**

**Alors, alors, faut quand même que je vous previenne ... ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par Jij... pour que vous l'ayez plus vite...**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!!**

* * *

Il s'élança à la suite d'Ellen et se jeta sur elle en l'attrapant par la taille. Mais elle se dégagea en riant et se mit à courir. Pour sa frêle carrure, il dût admettre qu'elle courait assez vite : « Sûrement une conséquence de vivre avec trois frères forcément un peu turbulent ». Pourtant, il avait encore du mal à imaginer Ellen courant, riant, s'amusant… comme le ferait sa petite cousine Andromeda, par exemple. Tout à ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention et se prit une branche en retour du passage d'Ellen en pleine poitrine, ce qui lui fit perdre son souffle. Il vacilla et posa sa main sur un arbre pour récupérer. Le visage de la jeune fille, empreint d'une certaine inquiétude, apparut derrière le même tronc.

-Ca va ?

Il expira profondément en acquiesçant, gardant les yeux fermé. Elle vint à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sûr ?

Ses doigts fins glissèrent sur son cou, passèrent sous sa veste et vinrent effleurer sa poitrine. Il releva la tête vers Ellen.

-Tu n'as pas mal quand tu inspires fort ?

Il fit non de la tête. Elle percevait parfaitement les battements du cœur de Sirius. Cela la troubla. Elle retira sa main et la ferma, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Il la rattrapa et la força à la reposer. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, immobiles. Puis elle osa lever ses yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air un peu perdu. Un peu comme lui, sûrement. C'est pourquoi il ne plongea pas son regard dans le sien. Elle finit par s'écarter, et brusquement se détourna et fit quelques pas.

Il la regarda sans faire un mouvement pour la rejoindre, les bras croisés. Mais quand elle se retourna vers lui, lui offrant un petit sourire, il le lui rendit et s'avança. Ralentissant en arrivant vers elle, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ce qui la força à reculer, les bras tendus un peu en arrière, qui ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer le tronc d'un autre arbre. Il y posa sa main, à quelques centimètres d'Ellen. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, mais il ramena son menton face à lui et l'embrassa. La main posée sur le tronc trouva sa place sur les hanches de la jeune fille, avant de passer dans le bas de son dos, sous son tee-shirt. A ce contact, elle tressaillit. Les lèvres de Sirius quittèrent les siennes et glissèrent dans son cou. Elle pencha un peu la tête et enfoui son visage au creux de son épaule. Il s'écarta brusquement et la regarda. Elle avait toujours le même trouble dans les yeux. De nouveau, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Et ce baiser était tout sauf innocent. Elle le savait. Mais peut-être qu'elle le désirait. Sûrement, même. Alors elle se laissa entraîner dans le même transport que Sirius.

Un cri d'animal le sortit alors de sa torpeur et brutalement, il se détacha d'elle et recula d'un bon mètre avant de se détourner. Ellen ne comprit pas. Elle s'approcha, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et son menton sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Finalement, il se décida.

-Je voudrais savoir… ce que tu envisages pour moi. Pour… nous ?

Elle détacha ses bras de lui. Il se retourna vers elle.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Il ne donna aucune réponse, se contentant d'attraper une mèche des longs cheveux noirs et de la lisser.

-Arrête ça. Et réponds-moi. On arrête là, c'est ça ?

-Ellen, ne…

-Ne dis rien, Sirius. Je savais bien… que ça allait arriver. Bon… et bien… je…

Elle était subitement redevenue rougissante, bégayante. Il posa ses doigts sur la bouche d'Ellen.

-Tu me laisses répondre ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Bien. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux autant manquer de confiance en toi. Je te demandais seulement… ce que notre relation signifiait pour toi.

-Tu… ne…

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots

-Non, je ne… Enfin ça dépend de ce que tu comptais dire après. Mais, en tout cas pour moi, il existe bien un « nous ».

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis désolée… Je… C'est juste que…

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Il avait l'air blessé. Elle reprit immédiatement.

-Si, j'ai confiance en toi. Bien sûr. Mais… je sais que…

-Oublie ce que tu as entendu sur moi.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que notre relation signifie pour toi ?

Il la regarda en souriant.

-Hey ! C'est moi qui ai posé la question le premier.

-C'est vrai. Et bien… Notre relation… est importante pour moi.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont les choses se déroulaient. Car il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir.

-… Mais pas irremplaçable. Pas encore peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je m'attache à toi. Mais je fais attention. Car même si j'ai confiance en toi… On sait jamais. Je me protège d'une certaine manière…

Sirius respira mieux.

-… Et toi ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu comptes pour moi…

Silence. Elle l'aida.

-… Mais tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pareil pour moi. Ne nous embêtons pas à essayer de compter combien de temps on comptera suffisamment l'un pour l'autre.

Une nouvelle fois, il la prit tout contre lui.

-Simplement, Sirius…

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Quand ce moment viendra… ce soir, demain, dans une semaine… j'aimerais que tu sois clair avec moi.

-Je te promets…

Il eut alors un doute.

-Euh… pareil pour toi, hein !

Elle écarta sa tête de son torse.

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

Il posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis lui prit la main.

-On va boire quelque chose ?

Et il l'entraîna vers le village en courant. Ils arrivèrent les joues rosies par le vent glacé aux Trois Balais. Poussant la porte, ils réalisèrent que la plupart des étudiants avaient eu la même idée qu'eux. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les élèves, les sacs, les tables et atteignirent le comptoir sans dégât. Sirius commanda, quand il vit deux places qui se libéraient.

-Tu veux bien y aller pendant que je récupère les bieraubeurre ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle s'installa sur la banquette, lançant un regard désolé à une autre étudiante qu'elle avait devancé. Elle eut droit en retour à une expression agacée et haussa les épaules. Une voie redoutée lui parvint alors d'en face d'elle, à peine en diagonale à droite.

-Sisteurette !

Ellen se cacha le visage d'une main.

-Ohh fais pas cette tête ! on va pas trop tarder, n'est ce pas Stephan ?

C'est alors que Ellen se rendit compte qu'elle était non seulement en face de Chris, mais en plus juste à côté de Stephan, qui essayait d'avoir un sourire coupable, mais qui lui lançait surtout un regard triste.

-Désolée, Ellen, on va pas déranger…

-Oh, mon pote, tu vas pas te laisser avoir ! Je te rappelle qu'on était là avant, alors on part quand on veut et si ça pose un problème à ma sœur chérie, elle va poser son popotin ailleurs…

-Chris… de toute façon, on allait bouger.

Le garçon jeta un regard de défi à Ellen.

-Et bien finalement, je reprendrais bien un petit verre. Et tu vas pas me laisser boire seul Steph', j'en prends deux : je reviens !

Et il s'éclipsa très simplement. Le regardant s'éloigner vers le bar, Ellen vit un Sirius très énervé qui essayait de passer sa commande à une Mme Rosmerta complètement débordée. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était aux côtés de Stephan. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et le vit absorbé par le spectacle des gouttes de bieraubeurre tournant dans le fond de son verre. Il brisa finalement le silence pesant.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui… et… et toi ? **(nda : HOLA QUE TAAAAL ? MUY BIEN Y TUUUU ?)**

Nouveau blanc.

-Pas trop stressant les ASPICs qui approchent ?

« Pourquoi j'en reviens toujours au même sujet ? »

-Un peu… mais bon, on s'inquiète surtout pour notre avenir après Poudlard.

-Je comprends.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au luminaire qui éclairait la table en tapotant nerveusement des ongles sur la table quand Stephan se décida à être direct.

-Ecoute Ellen, ne te sens pas obligée de discuter avec moi, ni d'être aimable. Je sais très bien ce à quoi tu es en train de penser. Et tu peux facilement deviner ce à quoi je réfléchis également. Alors soyons honnêtes, d'accord? Pas pour embêter Lucy ou Black, pas pour faire plaisir à ton frère. Rien ne s'est passé comme on aurait pu le prévoir. On ne saura jamais ce qui aurait pu avoir lieu si… enfin de toute façon avec des si on mettrait Poudlard dans une boite de chocogrenouille… donc, autant pas rester sur ça… On s'entendait bien… avant. Si on fait chacun un effort, on peut passer outre ce qui s'est passé et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ou alors s'en tenir à des simples formalités. Mais… j'ai besoin de savoir. Ce sera plus simple et très clair.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Si on est vraiment honnêtes envers l'autre et envers nous-mêmes, on sait tous les deux que rien ne pourra jamais être comme avant, Stephan.

Il croisa les bras et regarda dans une autre direction.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es avec Sirius, parce que je sors avec Lucy…

Il se tourna alors vers elle.

-… ou parce qu'on a tous les deux l'impression d'être passés à côté de quelque chose ?

Elle le dévisagea, puis regarda devant elle pour finalement revenir à lui. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Il eut un dernier petit sourire puis se leva.

-Bon après-midi.

Elle le vit s'éloigner, sortir de la salle sans mot dire. Qu'y avait-il à dire, de toute façon ?

-Ca va, Ellen ?

Sirius déposa les deux bouteilles sur la table.

-Oui, oui…

-T'as la même tête de Peter à chaque fois qu'il voit le Baron Sanglant.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'efforça de dissimuler son malaise.

-Merci pour la comparaison…

-Quoi ? Tu le trouves pas sexy au possible, notre cher Peter ?

-J'ai vu mieux…

-Comme… ?

Malicieusement, elle lança vaguement un : « Tu connais pas… » avant de boire une gorgée de bieraubeurre, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Sirius qui arborait une expression choquée.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite: je bosse en ce moment, et le soir j'ai un peu de mal à me mettre à écrire... mais je vais faire ce que je peux!**

**Zxxxxx à touuuus**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Bon... une fois de plus, je vous demande de m'excuser pour ces deux semaines d'attente du nouveau chapitre... C'est très bizarre, mais plus je devrais avoir de temps pour écrire, moins j'en trouve... Je suis désolée. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai cette histoire! Quand? je ne sais pas précisément. Mais je la finirai. :)**

**Il faut aussi dire pour pardonner mon retard que j'ai reçu une longue review d'une nouvelle lectrice qui déjà m'a fait très plaisir, mais qui m'a aussi rappelé ce que je vous avais promis, au tout début: essayer d'écrire une fic SBOC qui ne soit pas trop banale. Ce chapitre que je vous poste devait de toute façon être présent. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait été retardé... Et pourtant je ne me complais pas à écrire des scènes supers romantiques, dégoulinantes de rose bonbon :) Bref, j'espère être revenue dans ce que je considère comme "mon droit chemin" , ou au moins avoir pris la bonne direction pour y retourner **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci de lire cette fiction qui, j'espère vous plaît (ouais, bon, sinon, vous n'en seriez peut-être pas là ).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Et le devoir de sortilèges, tu t'en es sortie ?

La plume d'Ellen, qui quelques secondes auparavant parcourait hâtivement le parchemin, resta en suspend à quelques millimètres du support.

-Ellen ? Ne me dis pas que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux toujours baissés. Le devoir de sortilèges. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Zach passa sa main entre le visage de son amie et le parchemin, pour la faire réagir.

-Ouhou… Tu dors ?

Relevant brusquement la tête, elle lui répondit d'un air coupable.

-Je n'y ai pas touché…

Il leva les mains au ciel.

-Merlin qu'avait vous fait à notre petite Ellen ?

-Ah l'amuuuuuur….

Chloé se prit un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Hé !! Qui est ce qui a passé touuuut son samedi à Pré-Au-Lard avec son Sirius et une bonne partie de son dimanche au stade pour accompagner ce même garçon ? Tout ça pour voir l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraîner, en plus…

Ellen ne put s'empêcher de rougir et essaya sans grande réussite de se justifier, jusqu'à ce que Zach fasse cesser tout propos en lançant que cela ne ferait en aucun cas avancer le devoir. Ellen lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il s'autorisa un sourire.

-Mais bien sûr que je vais t'aider, ma petite Ellen…

Il s'installa à ses côtés et ils se mirent au travail. Pendant quelques minutes, Ellen se sentit revenir en arrière de quelques semaines. Puis elle regarda sa montre.

-Oh non… je dois aller en retenue.

Zach haussa un sourcil. Il avait le même air inquisiteur qu'arborait Chris quand Alexander ou Eric faisaient des bêtises, regard qui ne lui avait que rarement été adressé. Nouveau retour dans le temps, mais cette fois de quelques années.

-Oui… je … C'était en partie pour ça que… vendredi soir, je… Une malheureuse histoire de couvre-feu…

Restant un moment silencieux, il finit par fermer brusquement le livre de sortilèges.

-Black n'a pas qu'un effet positif sur toi, Ellen.

-Mais… vendredi soir… c'était à cause de mes frères…

-C'était une simple remarque. File. Tu vas pas non plus être en retard…

-Ce n'est qu'un devoir de Sortilèges. Et cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il ne releva même pas la tête de ses parchemins pour rétorquer :

-Je ne parlais pas que des devoirs.

Ellen traînait des pieds. Une retenue. Comme si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire à la place. Finir son devoir de Sortilèges, par exemple. Ou parler avec ses amis. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, le professeur Hebert ne serait pas trop dur avec elle : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se prenait une heure de colle.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du responsable de sa maison et après un « entrez », elle pénétra dans la pièce.

-Ah, Miss Clark, vous voilà. Je ne m'y fais pas : il n'est vraiment pas courant de vous avoir en retenue. Contrairement à vous, monsieur…

Ellen se souvint alors et retint un sourire avant de se tourner vers celui avec qui elle risquait de passer les prochaines heures. Sirius. Qu'avait-il fait, au juste, pour se retrouver là ? Elle ne lui avait pas posé la question.

- Bien, suivez-moi, nous allons aux serres.

Hebert était leur professeur de Botanique, et son bureau se trouvait eu rez-de-chaussée. Les deux étudiants le suivirent en restant en retrait de quelques pas.

-Tu pensais échapper à une soirée avec moi ?

-Sirius…

-Je plaisante. Mais bon, ça me fait quand même très plaisir de partager cette retenue avec toi. La dernière fois, je me suis collé Snivellus. Une horreur.

-Une retenue avec Rogue ?…Je parie qu'en plus il n'avait rien cherché…

-Mais c'est de sa faute s'il est aussi répugnant. J'avais juste voulu le rendre un peu plus attrayant. Il n'a pas adoré sa nouvelle coupe, et…

-Je crois que je n'ai pas très envie de connaître tous les détails. Et cette fois, qu'est ce que le professeur Hebert te reproche exactement ?

-Je…

-Vous allez me réparer les dégâts que vous avez causés, M. Black. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez envoyé sur l'établi de M. Parkinson, mais cela résiste à toute formule de nettoyage. Vous n'avez qu'à espérer que la manière moldue fonctionnera mieux.

Ils étaient entrés dans une serre. Sirius murmura à l'attention d'Ellen :

-C'était ma cousine Black que je visais… Malheureusement elle m'a calculé et Parkinson s'est tout pris dans sa tête de chihuahua ! **(nda : ouais, sa fille ressemble à un pékinois, alors lui ce sera un chihuahua !)**

Elle soupira. Il sourit. Le professeur les sonda du regard. Peut-être avaient-ils l'air un peu trop complice pour deux simples camarades de promotion.

- Quant à vous, Miss Clark, suivez-moi.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et Ellen haussa les épaules, affichant une expression désolée avant de sortir docilement de la première serre. Une fois dehors, il lui confia :

-Je ne tenais pas à vous laisser avec ce jeune homme… C'est un bon garçon, mais… un peu trop agité.

Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir ce à quoi le professeur Hebert songeait en avançant que Sirius était « agité ».

-Bien.

Il ouvrit une autre porte.

-J'ai juste besoin que vous me fassiez un peu de tri. Pas passionnant, mais cela reste une retenue… J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, Miss Clark.

Elle hocha la tête, honteuse. Lui indiquant une étagère en fouillis, et après lui avoir expliqué que faire de ces trop nombreuses fiches, il conclut :

-Je vous laisse. Mais que ce soit bien fait demain matin.

A peine la porte fut elle claquée qu'elle se mit au travail. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle pourrait retourner travailler. Elle examina la première fiche. _Tue-Loup des Alpes Italiennes, 1950_. Zach avait probablement raison, Sirius avait une mauvaise influence sur elle : rien que pour les études, elle n'avait jamais eu autant de retard. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux derniers mots de son ami : « Je ne parlais pas que des devoirs ». _Dictame de Poudlard, 1948. _Autant être honnête avec elle-même, et avec ses amis. Depuis cette histoire avec Sirius, elle ne leur avait pas accordé beaucoup de ses temps libres. Et les rares fois où elle avait été avec eux, elle parlait de lui. Objectivement, elle pouvait comprendre Zach. Mais pourquoi être aussi sec ? Il suffisait de lui en toucher un mot. Elle aurait modifié son comportement. Quoique… quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il s'était fait violemment renvoyé. _Cricasse (ramenée par H. de Bulgarie)._ En même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être un peu plus épanouie, alors même qu'il essayait depuis un certain temps de la convaincre avec l'aide acharnée de Chloe, de se caser. Elle était avec Sirius. Cela ne lui allait-il pas ? Elle n'aurait jamais osé lui faire une remarqué sur son choix concernant sa petite amie. Il n'était jamais que…

-…Mon meilleur ami, souffla-t-elle.

Un sentiment de honte la submergea. Elle sursauta alors. La porte de la serre venait d'être poussée. Pas de doute sur la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce : elle ne tarda pas à sentir la présence de Sirius dans son dos.

-Sirius, il faut que je fasse ça vite…

Son ton était presque suppliant, car elle savait qu'une fois que si elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, ses capacités de refus risquaient de considérablement diminuer. Et ce soir, elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne s'en formalisa pas et emprisonna la taille d'Ellen.

-Il a dit que ce devait être fait pour demain matin.

-Justement, mais avant demain matin, je dois aussi…

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et les mots d'Ellen moururent sur ses lèvres.

-Ca veut dire qu'on a toute la nuit devant nous…

Elle se raidit et se retourna. Il essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle se dégagea.

-Sirius, je ne…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis lui murmura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

Alors il s'écarta, et la força à se retourner face à l'étagère.

-On va finir ça tous les deux…

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait ajouté un « d'abord » mais elle ne dit rien. Sirius se chargea de faire la conversation pratiquement à lui tout seul : elle ne participait que très sommairement, se contentant de quelques hochements de tête.

Quand elle eut rangé la dernière fiche, elle soupira de soulagement et mit ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête, avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

-Merci… sans toi j'aurais mis deux fois plus de temps…

-Temps qu'il aurait été dommage de gâcher.

Elle ne répondit rien, trop occupée à s'efforcer de croire qu'il n'y avait là aucun sous-entendu vaseux.

-Tu sais que sans tes lunettes, tu es vraiment belle.

-Désolé pour toi, je compte bien les garder…

-Dommage… Mais il est vrai que comme ça, je suis le seul à en profiter…

-Dis tout de suite qu'en temps normal, je suis à peine regardable.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ellen ? Tu es très jolie, même avec tes lunettes.

Détournant la tête, elle plongea son regard dans le bleu du ciel, qu'elle apercevait à travers une fenêtre.

-Je suis ridicule.

-Quoi ?

-Faire une histoire pour une malheureuse paire de lunettes. Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais réagi comme ça il y a quelques semaines…

-Tu lui aurais ri au nez ?

Elle le dévisagea.

-Je n'ai jamais ri au nez de personne. Et ça, ça ne risque pas de changer.

Il fit une grimace.

-Excuse-moi. Je le sais bien.

Un ange passa. Elle regardait les étoiles, il la regardait. Puis elle annonça qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre au château travailler. Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Sirius pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Il réitéra son geste mais cette fois sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle enfoui son visage dans le col de sa chemise et il la prit dans ses bras, sans très bien comprendre ce qui passait dans la tête d'Ellen. Elle se redressa et comme elle remettait correctement le col du vêtement, il remarqua qu'elle évitait son regard. Il prit cela pour une certaine gène. En réalité, elle était simplement songeuse. Toujours les mots de Zach qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne vit pas venir Sirius et eut un tressautement quand elle sentit ses mains froides sous son chemisier à elle. Il se mit à l'embrasser et elle mit un temps à réagir et à le repousser gentiment mais fermement.

-Je dois vraiment rentrer, Sirius…

Ce fut à peine un murmure qui lui parvint à l'oreille.

-Reste avec moi…

Non, elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir ce quelque chose de pas si désagréable mais de terriblement troublant dans le ventre. Elle prit alors sur elle et répéta :

-Je dois rentrer.

-Qu'est ce qui t'oblige à rentrer ?

-Il faut que je travaille.

-Et moi je travaille à te faire céder pour que tu restes avec moi…

Elle était vraiment partagée et se tordait les mains. Il les prit dans les siennes. Elle devait retourner à son dortoir, elle devait aller étudier, elle devait aller retrouver ses amis, comme elle l'avait promis. En même temps, elle avait vraiment envie de rester. Même si ce n'était pas sérieux. Or, elle avait longtemps été trop sérieuse… Il serra ses mains et reprit :

-Tu ne vas pas ruiner tous mes efforts…

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle retira ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Que… qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius se précipita à sa suite, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention qu'à un botruc et il faillit se prendre la porte qu'elle ne lui avait pas retenue.

-Ellen !

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la lumière du clair de lune.

-Je suis désolée Sirius, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que je rentre. Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai dit à mes amis que je rentrais tôt. Et je dois bosser. On se voit demain.

Elle posa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et tourna le dos.

-Et si je le prends mal ?

Elle fit une pause après avoir fait seulement quelques pas. Il poursuivit.

-J'ai pas l'habitude d'être relégué au deuxième rang des préoccupations de mes petites amies.

La réplique, pour une fois, ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

-Essaye seulement de me faire croire que je passe avant tes amis !

-Je…

-Si tu me le dis, non seulement tu me mentiras et en plus ce serait ridicule de ta part. Je ne veux pas me convaincre que j'ai une place si importante dans ta vie. Simplement, comprends-moi.

-Mais pourquoi, brusquement, tu… Enfin… C'est pas comme si je t'empêchais de voir tes potes ! Mais quand je compte passer la soirée avec toi, je ne pense pas à eux, et je m'attends à ce que tu restes avec moi.

-Enfin, Sirius, c'était une retenue, pas une soirée romantique ! Et tout mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Moi, j'avais prévu autre chose, après. Et que ça te plaise ou non, je rentre.

Il la laissa prendre un peu de distance avant de lancer :

-Tu ne sais pas à côté de quoi tu passes…

-Bonne nuit.

Cette fois, elle ne s'était même pas arrêtée pour lui répondre.

* * *

**J'essaye d'écrire le chapitre suivant avant de partir en vacances, soit d'ici samedi matin. J'essaye vraiment! Bonne semaine à tou(te)s! Zxxxxxxxx**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre que je poste en coup de vent... une fois de plus, je ne peux que vous demander de m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté avant de partir en vacances... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Ecoute, Chloe, tu admettras que Ellen n'est plus la même depuis quelques temps.

-Oui, mais en quoi est-ce un problème ? Tu m'as toujours soutenu quand il fallait un peu pousser Ellen.

-Non mais là, elle s'épanouit pas !

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu disais le contraire…

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle ne nous lâchait pas et elle ne nous faisait pas des crises pour un rien ! Je te répète qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur elle, et elle est en train de se faire embobiner par lui.

-Embobiner par Black… Tu es simplement jaloux parce qu'elle passe moins de temps avec nous. Faut arrêter d'être aussi possessif, mon grand !

-Je ne suis pas possessif ! C'est simplement que je ne veux pas qu'elle… fasse de conneries pour lui qu'elle regretterait par la suite…

-Zach !! Laisse la vivre !

-…

-Quand est ce que tu comprendras que Ellen a suffisamment de trois frères dont deux hyperprotecteurs pour ne pas t'y mettre aussi !

-En attendant, ni Chris, ni Alexander n'ont réussi à la raisonner !

-Encore heureux ! Ce ne sont pas eux non plus qui vont lui dicter la conduite à suivre… D'abord ils n'en ont aucun droit, et en plus, ce ne sont pas des modèles du genre !

-Chloe, soit réaliste, Black ne peut rien apporter de bon à Ellen !

-Pourquoi es tu si borné ?

-Parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en lui !

-Et tu n'as pas non plus confiance en Ellen ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Elle est un peu désorientée en ce moment, ça se voit bien. Trop de choses se passent en même temps.

-Mais Zach ! Tu es… ridicule ! Ellen sait très bien ce qu'elle fait !

-J'en doute.

-Billy ! Dis quelque chose !

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas souhaité prendre part à cette altercation, releva la tête de son livre.

-Zach n'a pas entièrement tort.

Chloe poussa un cri de rage.

-Tu t'y mets aussi !

-Ecoute ma chérie, tu me poses la question, je te dis ce que j'en pense. Ellen est une grande fille, mais il n'empêche que peut-être, comme dis Zach… Black n'est pas le petit ami idéal pour elle. Ou du moins le premier petit ami idéal.

-Sans parler du fait qu'Ellen a du mal à dire « non ».

-Je crois que j'en ai suffisamment entendu pour la soirée.

Elle se releva brusquement, rassembla ses affaires sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte de son dortoir. Avant de disparaître, elle leur lança :

-Il faut que vous arrêtiez de croire que vous savez mieux qu'elle ce qui est bon pour elle. Quand elle aura besoin de vous comme conseillers conjugaux, elle vous le dira !

Zach leva les yeux au ciel et Billy soupira, puis ils se remirent au travail.

Plus tard, Ellen revenait et s'assit à côté de ses amis.

-On se remet aux sortilèges ?

Zach acquiesça sans ajouter une seule remarque : l'expression résolue de son amie l'en avait dissuadé.

o°oOo°o

-Je te dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Compte pas sur moi pour aller demander des détails de sa folle soirée ! C'est vraiment pas mon genre.

-Lunard, Lunard… je ne connaissais pas ton esprit mal tourné…

James Potter eut un sourire malicieux avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

-Non, vraiment, regarde-le. Il a reprit sa mine de chien battu.

Lupin dévisagea Sirius, qui venait de débarquer dans la salle commune.

-Tu as raison… enfin, je dirais plus un chien irrité, mais tout est une question de nuance…

-Tu penses qu'il s'est pris un vent ?

-Je pense qu'il serait indélicat d'aller lui demander, surtout si c'est le cas…

-Et alors ? on s'en fout d'être indélicat.

-Parle pour toi !

-Bon, j'y vais. Patouuuuuuu !

Devant le regard noir que son ami lui lança, Potter fit demi-tour.

-Je confirme : il a dû se prendre un vent.

-Ou alors il n'a as apprécié que tu gueules « Patou ».

Le brun à lunettes se gratta la tête.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

Sirius vint alors dans leur direction et s'affala dans un fauteuil libre. Les deux autres se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius aboya :

-Quoi ? C'est marqué sur ma gueule que je me suis pris un vent ?

-Hum… A vrai dire… oui.

Nouveau silence.

-Hola, Patmol, t'as pas l'air enjoué ! Clark n'a pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

Peter venait d'apparaître.

-J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Il lança un regard circulaire : Remus grimaçait, James retenait un rire, Sirius avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, la moitié du reste des personnes de la salle commune s'était retournée pour écouter la suite.

-J'ai dit une bêtise…

Remus lança à ses comparses :

-Je propose qu'on monte…

o°oOo°o

-Il a dit quoi ?

Chris avait bondi de son fauteuil. En face de lui, Lucy sur les genoux de Stephan racontait l'épisode de la veille. Elle affichait un air désolée.

-Il fallait t'y attendre, Chris. C'est avec Black qu'est ta sœur…

Le grand frère faisait les cent pas. Stephan repoussa la jeune fille de ses genoux, où elle s'établissait de plus en plus souvent, à son grand agacement.

-Lucy, tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

-Ok.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'embrasser et alla rejoindre ses amies en balançant des hanches. Chris, quant à lui, s'était rassit.

-Tu la crois ?

Stephan regardait sa petite amie s'éloigner, les bras croisés, sans aucun sourire sur les lèvres. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il ajouta à voix plus basse :

-Mais je crois qu'il va vite falloir que je mette un terme à notre relation…

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien, faut que j'arrête de voir Lucy.

-Tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. C'est une vraie peste. Mais tu le savais déjà avant… Je comprends même pas que tu sois ressorti avec elle, d'ailleurs…

Un autre de leur ami venait de faire son apparition. Avisant l'expression préoccupée de ses deux camarades, il essaya de les dérider.

-Vous êtes pas au courant ? Black est revenu furax, hier, et il paraît que Pettigrow a lancé devant toute la salle commune que les relations entre Black et sa copine n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Vous étiez au courant qu'il était _casé _?

Deux regards se plantèrent sur lui.

-Hum… un problème ?

Chris se fit craquer les doigts et Stephan haussa les yeux au ciel avant de se lever.

-Tu vas où ?

-D'abord larguer Lucy, ensuite… je sais pas encore… Et toi Chris ?

-Refaire la gueule de Black ?

-Oh, oh, temps mort les mecs : j'ai loupé un épisode.

-Non, en fait, je vais commencer par aller demander à la principale intéressée ce qu'elle fabrique.

-Lucy ?

-Mais non ! Ma sœur !

-Ta sœur ? Quel rapport avec Black ? Je ne comprends… Oh, si… je crois que je comprends… Oh, bouse…

-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il en est réellement… Ca reste pas très clair.

-Tu sais… ta sœur… elle a 17 ans, c'est ça ?

-Pas encore.

-Ouais, bon… L'année dernière, personne de ta famille ne t'a bassiné avec ton histoire avec Clemence…

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-Si tu le dis… Et qu'est ce que tu fous encore là, Stephan ? T'étais pas sensé aller te décoller de l'autre véracrasse ?

o°oOo°o

-Il ne s'est justement rien passé…

-Comment ça « justement » ?

A la table du petit déjeuner, Ellen racontait vaguement à son amie, assise à côté d'elle, sa retenue de la veille.

-Bah… tu vois bien… il ne m'a pas dit bonjour, ce matin… Je… Hier, je pense qu'il voulait… Et moi, non… alors…

-Attends tu veux dire qu'il t'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait coucher avec toi ?

-Et ben… je crois… Et en plus, je me suis énervée… Je suis complètement lunatique en ce moment…

Chloe se retourna pour observer Black puis sourit à Ellen en revenant face à son assiette.

-Souris pas… y'a rien de drôle.

-Non, c'est pas ça… simplement je pense que tu te prends la tête pour pas grand-chose. A mon avis, il ne t'en veut pas.

-Tu l'as pas vu hier soir…

-Peut-être pas… Mais là, je l'ai bien vu.

-… Et ?

-Bonjour, Ellen !

Ellen se retourna d'un bond **(ndla : très technique, puisqu'elle est assise…)**. Sirius se tenait devant elle.

-Tu viens faire un tour ?

-Euh… salut… mais euh… on a cours !

-T'inquiète, ça prendra pas longtemps…

En se levant, elle vit Chloe grimaçait. Elle aussi devait être en train de penser que ce la ne présageait finalement rien de bon. Mais Sirius l'embrassa devant tout le monde le plus naturellement du monde. Elle cligna des yeux.

-Bah quoi, j'ai encore le droit de te dire bonjour comme il se doit, non ?

-Euh… oui.

Sans plus attendre, il l'entraîna vers la porte. Se mordant la lèvre, elle aperçut son frère aîné. Il avait l'air furieux. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'un bon nombre des élèves de gryffondor avaient les yeux rivés vers eux. Certains ricanaient même. Elle baissa les yeux et rougit violemment.

* * *

**La suite est écrite et arrivera en même temps que moi d'Espagne. Bonne semaine!**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Retour d'Espagne (dur, le retour), début du boulot à la maternité... et nouveau chapitre pour Ellen Clark!**

**Une fois de plus, merci aux revieweurs... les anciens qui continuent à m'écrire des gentils messages, et les nouveaux qui me font également super plaisir!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

_Rappelez vous:_ _Sirius a embarqué Ellen en dehors de la Grande Salle. La veille au soir, ils s'étaient plus ou moins disputés._

* * *

-Ca va ?

-Hum… oui. Et… toi ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux.

-Ah.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, mais aucun des deux ne parlait. Avant qu'Ellen ne prenne son courage à deux mains.

-Tu sais, Sirius, pour hier soir…

-Oui ?

-Non, rien. Enfin, si.

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres du gryffondor.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Je suis désolée…

-Mais ?

-Mais je devais rentrer travailler, comme je te l'ai dit. Ce n'était pas contre toi.

-Pourtant le « mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi » était à visée assez évidente…

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une couleur pas vraiment naturelle.

-Ellen, t'en fais pas : j'en ai vu d'autres.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel il chercha la dernière fois où il s'était pris un vent. Ah, oui : justement à la soirée de son frère. Il avait tenté une approche d'une ancienne gryffondor… Une certaine Clemence… Pas très concluant : elle lui avait ri au nez !

-Mais quand même, je suis resté sur une certaine... frustration ?!

Ellen piqua un far et se sentit soudain très intéressée par le tableau exposé sur sa gauche. Curieuse, cette nature morte… Il était frustré, par Merlin ! Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière eux.

-Mon pauuvre petit cousin frustré…

Sirius et Ellen firent volte face.

-Mochatrix !! **(nda : veuillez excuser ce mauvais jeu de mot, mais c'était plus fort que moi** !!) J'ai l'impression de te croiser à chaque fois que je fais le souhait de ne pas voir ta tronche de mangemort !

Ellen tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme. Une mangemort ?

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une mangemort !!

-Et moi je suis le fils bien aimé de ma chère et sii tendre mère… Dégage de mon chemin, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

-Je te ferais remarquer que tu es, ou plutôt vous êtes sur mon chemin également.

Les deux cousins se faisaient face ; chacun avait sa baguette dans la main. Ellen tira Sirius par la main. Elle n'avait aucun goût pour les confrontations.

-Viens. Laisse-la passer.

-Non.

-Pourquoi n'écoutes tu pas ta gentille petite poufsouffle… ?

Et elle afficha un air satisfait. Ellen lui accorda un regard noir. La main de Sirius tremblait presque sous le coup de l'effort qu'il avait à fournir pour ne pas jeter un sort à la tête de sa cousine. Mais elle n'attendait que ça, et il le savait. Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

-Si tes parents savaient que tu es tombé aussi bas…

-Tu devrais savoir que plus mes parents désapprouvent que je fasse quelque chose, plus j'ai tendance à le faire. Et comment vont mon oncle et ma tante ? Ils n'ont pas retrouvé de fiancé potentiel ?

Le sourire mauvais de la jeune fille diminuait au fur et à mesure que celui de Sirius s'élargissait. Ellen assistait à cette scène sans savoir quoi faire. Autour d'eux trois, un cercle d'étudiants s'était formé. Et le concierge qui n'était pas là une des rares fois où il aurait fallu. Car elle sentait que cela risquait de mal tourner. Les deux Black se haïssaient tant ! Et aucun ne cèderait.

-Alors, Bellatrix, tu n'as rien à répondre à cela ? C'est sûr, qui voudrait de toi ? Tu es si… toi !

Elle éclata alors d'un grand rire.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? J'ai tant de mots pour te définir…

-Je t'écoute, je t'écoute : je prendrais toutes les insultes qui sortiront de ta bouche de serpentarde comme autant de compliments.

Il afficha alors une expression détendue. Ellen, quant à elle, se retint pour ne rien dire. Elle n'allait pas, non plus, devenir impulsive. Mais quand même, Sirius faisait de ses remarques. D'accord, elle n'aimait pas non plus Bellatrix. Mais elle n'aurait jamais utilisé l'appartenance à cette maison comme insulte. Il tombait finalement aussi bas qu'elle.

-C'est bon, Bellatrix, tu as suffisemment craché ton venin, aujourd'hui, je peux passer ?

La concernée ne répondit rien. Cela tournait au ridicule.

-Hey ! une fête anti-serpentards et on n'a pas été invités ? Ah, non… ce n'est « que » ta plaie de cousine…

Aux côtés d'Ellen et Sirius venait de débarquer le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon : ton meilleur ami et ta petite copine en guise de gardes du corps…

-Et les tiens ne sont pas là pour protéger leur petite princesse de Serpentard ?

Ellen songea que si son frère venait à apparaître pour soutenir Bellatrix, elle ne saurait vraiment plus quoi faire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose car Sirius la poussa sur le côté en évitant un jet lumineux : le _Protego_ n'avait jamais été son fort. Se préparant à contre attaquer, il ne manqua pas d'ajouter :

-Tu as perdu ton sang-froid, cousine : j'ai déjà gagné !

Et il riposta. James Potter se tenait un peu en retrait. C'était une affaire entre les deux cousins. Finalement, un sort jeté par Sirius atteint la froide serpentarde. Elle tomba en arrière, stupefixée.

-Bella !

Entre deux étudiants apparut le jumeau d'Ellen. Elle retint son souffle. Alexander ranima son amie et l'aida à se relever. Sirius croisa les bras de satisfaction, affichant un air goguenard.

-Adorable… Bon, fichons le camp avant que le boiteux ne débarque !

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ellen, figée, qu'il plaça devant lui et qui se laissa ainsi guider au milieu des élèves, ahuris. Rarement un duel aboutissait : il y avait généralement toujours un professeur ou le concierge qui approchait et faisait fuir tout le joli monde. Ellen fuyait les regards.

-Oh, Black, ne t'enfuis pas…

Evidemment. C'aurait été trop simple. Ellen se tourna et fixa son frère. Elle aimait de moins en moins la tournure que prenaient les éléments. Sirius pivota et écarta les mains, la droite tenant toujours sa baguette

-Je ne m'enfuis pas. J'imaginais que j'en avais fini avec cette histoire. Mais il semblerait que le serpentard ait envie de jouer au chevalier servant, aujourd'hui...

Alexander n'hésita plus. Se redressant, il déplia le bras. Son adversaire s'écarta. Ce que ne pensa pas à faire la jeune fille qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Le sort effleura l'épaule d'Ellen, ce qui la fit tout de même vaciller et tomber sur un autre élève. Celui-ci la retint. Elle se remit debout sans trop de mal mais sentit son bras s'engourdir et posa sa main sur l'épaule touchée. Sirius s'était précipitée vers elle, qui avait le regard rivé sur son frère, l'expression indéchiffrable. Faisant alors demi-tour, elle se fraya un passage et rejoignit à pas rapides un couloir vide, deux gryffondors sur ses talons.

-Ellen ! Attends-moi !

Sa voix était autoritaire. Elle se stoppa subitement. Sirius arriva à sa hauteur.

-Ca va ?

C'était James Potter qui avait parlé. Que faisait-il là, lui ?

-Oui, ça ira… Tu sais, il ne voulait pas vraiment te faire mal, Sirius.

-Ca m'étonnerait, mais on s'en fout, qu'est ce que t'as au bras ?

-On ne s'en fout pas. Déjà parce ce que s'il avait voulu te blesser, je ne serais pas très en forme, à l'heure actuelle… C'est bon, je vais bien.

-Laisse-moi voir, je vais en juger par moi-même.

Ellen baissa le regard. Sirius comprit. Il soupira.

-James, tu veux bien… aller retrouver Lily, par exemple ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules et s'en retourna. Au bout du couloir, il leur rappela tout de même qu'ils étaient sensés avoir cours.

-C'est ça… Bon montre moi…

Elle déboutonna le premier bouton de son chemisier.

-Tu sais, c'est rien.

-D'abord, t'as même pas regardé toi, alors chut.

Elle tira alors sur le col pour dévoiler son épaule. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux noirs, caressant au passage sa peau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Elle avisa elle-même son épaule.

-… à mon avis pas grand-chose de dangereux : le sort ne m'a pas vraiment touché.

Une tache rouge ornait son épaule. Il y passa doucement son doigt.

-Tu ne sens rien ?

-Rien du tout.

-Enfin, quand même… Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! J'ai jamais vu ça, c'est pas normal.

-Pour ça ? Je t'assure, c'est pas grand-chose. Je vais voir comment ça évolue dans la journée...

-Ellen ?

Une autre silhouette venait de se dessiner au fond du couloir. Ellen rajusta son chemisier et posa une main sur le bras de Sirius.

-On se retrouve en Etude des Moldus, tu veux bien ?

Il fit non de la tête en reconnaissant la personne qui avançait. Il croisa les bras et attendit que le jeune homme arrive à leur hauteur.

-Clark.

-Black.

-Tu insistes pour te battre.

-Non. Sauf si tu y tiens.

Ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille, et seuls les regards pouvaient se faire intimidants. Les yeux d'Ellen allaient de l'un à l'autre.

-Ca suffit !

Elle-même se sentait toute petite entre eux deux mais, agacée et très digne, elle ne perdait rien à essayer de s'imposer. Ils ne se le firent d'ailleurs pas dire deux fois.

-Je propose qu'on aille tous en cours. Point barre. Et non, je n'ai rien, Alex.

Ce dernier avait à peine ouvert la bouche. Plus téméraire, Sirius se risqua à prendre la parole.

-C'est faux, ça, Ellen. Et tu iras à l'infirmerie, que tu le veuilles ou non.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard. Alexander avait attrapé son poignet.

-Dis moi, Ellen.

-Rien : juste une marque rouge. Qu'est ce que tu as balancé comme sort ?

-Ce n'était qu'un stupefix.

Sirius ricana.

-Sirius, s'il te plaît.

-Non, Black, va au bout de tes pensées. Je te ferai avant simplement remarquer que c'est comme ça que tu as assommé ta… ma… enfin… Bellatrix.

Le gryffondor allait répliquer, mais une main vint attraper la sienne, et il choisit de ne pas en rajouter. Pour elle.

-Bien. L'incident est… clôt, j'espère.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répondit. Elle choisit de prendre ça pour un accord.

* * *

**30 chapitres pour Ellen Clark... et bientôt le 31e, promis! En tout cas, si l'histoire vous plait toujours... je suis ouverte à toute critique, pas de problème! Zxx**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Nouveau chapitre... assez important... disons que tout fout le camp J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentrent ou sont déjà rentrés... et bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Elle atterrit finalement à l'infirmerie car la tache rouge s'était étendue en une plaque et avait commencé à se faire sentir. Elle en ressorti avec un pot d'onguent et des consignes précises qu'elle comptait bien appliquer. Pas besoin de se retrouver avec le bras immobilisé si cela diffusait encore. Elle était assez soulagée, car l'infirmière n'avait posé aucune question, se contentant d'un haussement de sourcil. Mais devant l'expression angélique d'Ellen, elle n'avait pas insisté.

-Alors ?

Chloe, qui attendait à l'entrée, s'était jetée sur elle, qui haussa les épaules.

-Elle n'a pas su me dire. Apparemment une sorte de réaction allergique…

-Réaction allergique à la magie ? Pratique pour une sorcière… Tu veux que je prenne ton sac ?

Ellen grimaça.

-Je ne dirai pas non… même si c'est le droit qui est joliment décoré, j'ai des fourmis dans le bras gauche aussi… Mais attends, t'as encore le tien : je vais survivre jusqu'à la salle commune, tu sais !

-Si je te le propose…

-Mais non, c'est bon.

-Oh !

-Que… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Depuis quand tu tiens tête ?

Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Ellen.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais j'y prends goût.

-Pas sûre que ça plaise à tout le monde…

-Zach ?

Chloe ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Je suis persuadée que tu penses à Zach…

-Disons que… je le soupçonne d'être… jaloux.

-Jaloux ??

-Oui…

-De Sirius ??

-En quelque sorte…

Elle soupira et hésita un moment à poursuivre, à développer. Après tout, cela concernait Ellen et Zach. Elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. En même temps, Zach n'expliquerait jamais rien à son amie.

-… C'est-à-dire : il n'est pas habitué. On était toujours tranquilles tous les quatre, avec à l'occasion une pièce rapportée par Zach, mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Et comme Billy et moi, on est ensembles, je pense que pour lui,… tu es en quelque sorte le pilier de notre groupe. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Même s'il est avec Leila, elle, elle est remplaçable. Pas toi. Si au moins il appréciait la personne avec qui on doit te partager, ça passerait mieux. C'est pour ça qu'il a été si irritant par moments : il aurait préféré que ce soit avec son consentement, donc il voulait tout savoir, faire partie de tout « complot » visant à te caser comme j'ai su si mal les préparer. Pour Black, je sais qu'il a fait des efforts au début. Parce ce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre lui, contre vous. Alors il préférait être dans le coup. Mais finalement, il n'a pas tenu très longtemps, comme tu as pu le constater…

Les deux jeunes filles avaient continué à avancer. Ellen ne regardait pas son amie. Elle l'écoutait simplement. Et essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle lui révélait. Ce n'était pas évident.

-Euh… tu en as d'autres comme ça ? Histoire que cette fois, j'encaisse tout d'un coup.

-Cette fois ?

Ellen songeait à l'après-midi où Chris l'avait éclairée concernant la réaction de Stephan. Elle réalisait de plus en plus à quel point elle avait été souvent naïve.

-Enfin, non, rassure toi, je ne vais pas t'annoncer quelque chose comme « Zach est profondément amoureux de toi ».

Elle parvint à arracher un sourire accompagné d'un soupir à son amie.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

Une fois de plus, Chloe hésita. Au point où elle en était…

-J'en ai personnellement déduit qu'il tenait trop à votre amitié. Qu'il préfère être en froid avec toi le temps que tu seras avec Black. Je crois que ta réaction de l'autre jour l'a conforté dans cette idée. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire savoir qu'il n'approuve pas.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ellen acquiesçait, le regard dans le vide.

-Sinon, tu dois voir Sirius ce soir ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu dois voir Sirius tout à l'heure ?

-Ah… excuse-moi… euh… Je ne sais pas… Je… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Comme ça.

-J'en suis encore au sujet précédent.

-Je sais. En fait, j'ai pas tellement envie de m'éterniser sur ça : maintenant, tu vois ça avec Zach. J'appréhende déjà les répercussions de cette conversation…

-J'aurais dû t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose…

-Quand même…

Ils étaient assis côte à côte, adossés à un mur du château dans le parc, juste après les cours. Lui à moitié allongé dans l'herbe rase, elle les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

-On n'a pas pu finir notre conversation, ce matin.

Ellen serra un peu plus les bras autour de ses genoux. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers elle, qui leva la tête vers le ciel, y recherchant la réponse adéquate. Elle ne la dénicha pas. Sirius n'insista pas mais soupira. Décidément, cette fille…

-Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse.

-A vrai dire, un bon nombre de choses me tracassent.

Elle avait répondu à voix très basse.

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

-Entre autres…

-Quoi d'autre, alors ?

Secouant la tête, elle reprit ses esprits.

-Non, c'est rien d'important.

Dans la tête de Sirius, une sonnette d'alarme retentit : rien d'important ? **(nda : j'aurais dû appeler ma fic **_**Rien d'important**_**)**

Ils ne se quittèrent pas tard, ce soir-là : il l'avait prévenu qu'il passait la soirée avec ses amis. Ellen avait acquiescé sans rien dire. Chacun son tour de faire intervenir cette raison : elle l'avait fait d'abord par raison, puis par appréhension enfin par agacement ; il l'avait sûrement imitée par vengeance, bien que rien dans son comportement ne l'ait laissé prévoir. Elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, prévoyant de rejoindre ses amis, quand elle fut interceptée par son frère.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi. Maintenant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il l'entraîna sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien vers un endroit vide : pour l'instant, des élèves les regardaient bizarrement. Après avoir suivi un dédale de couloirs, toujours dans le plus grand silence, il se décida enfin à s'arrêter en haut d'un escalier.

-Explique-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Black et toi.

Incontestablement, elle avait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une interminable répétition d'épisodes qui ne l'avaient pas laissée indifférente.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas cette fois ? Je te préviens, j'ai déjà eu une conversation de ce genre avec Alexander, et cela n'a mené à rien de bon.

-Pour qui ? C'est la grande question… Je t'ai prévenu, Ellen, Black n'est pas un type fréquentable.

Elle ne réagit tout de suite. Finalement, elle posa très calmement une simple question.

-Qu'est ce qu'un garçon fréquentable, pour toi, Chris ?

Comme il ne répondait pas immédiatement, elle poursuivit.

-Est-ce un garçon que tu pourras surveiller de très près ? Un garçon comme Stephan, par exemple. Ton meilleur ami : pratique, non ?

Chris ne disait toujours rien, imperturbable.

-Dommage que ça n'ait pas fonctionné, n'est ce pas ? Il est avec Lucy Brayton, je suis avec Sirius Black. Tu t'es bien foiré. Qui est ce que tu vas t'acharner à convaincre maintenant ? J'ai le droit de choisir ?

La voix d'Ellen restait maîtrisée. Elle ne voulait pas s'emporter, comme la dernière fois. A ce moment, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Chris croisa les bras, un air de défi peint sur le visage. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Méfiante, elle passa tout de même la tête au dessus du garde-corps. Quelques niveaux plus bas, deux personnes se disputaient. Elle les identifia juste au moment où l'une des deux fit demi-tour et descendit la volée de marche en claquant des talons. L'autre appuya ses deux mains sur la rambarde et souffla avant de quitter l'escalier, lui plus calmement et par le haut. Ellen quitta des yeux la scène, fit volte face et lança un regard pénétrant à son frère.

-Je suis sure que tu es très fier de ta petite mise en scène. Tu, vous… J'hallucine, là…

Ses mots se perdaient. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Pour se soulager, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de son frère. Et lui mit une gifle dont il risquait de se souvenir pendant longtemps avant de partir. Elle eut le temps d'entendre son frère lancer :

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Non, c'est par le plus grand des hasards que tu m'as traîné ici, c'est clair…

-Il a prit lui-même cette décision après qu'elle ait annoncé froidement que toi et Black avaient couché ensemble.

Ces paroles la firent s'arrêter et après un moment de latence, elle se retourna vers Chris, qui l'avait suivi des yeux alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier.

-Lucy Brayton a dit ça ? Comment serait-elle au courant de… ce genre de chose ?

-Toute la salle commune de Gryffondor a entendu la même chose hier soir.

Une fois de plus, elle resta figée. Puis elle s'enfuit sans ajouter un mot. Son frère considéra cette échappée pour une confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Il serra les poings.

* * *

**Aloooors, qu'en pensez vous? **


	32. Chapitre 32

**Booonjouuur! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée, que le retour de vacances n'a pas été trop dur, pour ceux que ça concerne. Pour les autres, j'espère simplement que touuut va bien. **

**Chapitre 32 d'Ellen Clark... j'ai dépassé les 100pages sur world... Pour certains, c'est peut-être pas énorme... mais j'ai quand même doublé par rapport à _Ses Voisins Les Hommes_! Tout ce que je souhaite est que l'histoire, les personnages continuent à vous plaire. On approche de la fin, vous vous en doutez... J'ai en projet une courte fic sur un personnage de JK Rowling mais qui apparait ici... Je vous en reparlerai :) .**

**Une fois de plus, merci pour votre soutien à travers vos reviews, qui me motivent pour écrire (pas toujours évident, surtout en ce moment...). Et bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Ellen erra dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. La seule vue d'un de ses frères l'aurait mise hors d'elle, Zach et Chloe n'avaient ni l'un, ni l'autre un avis impartial sur la question, Billy serait sûrement avec eux. Et Sirius… Non, elle n'avait aucun souhait de le voir. Mais elle ne tarda pas à réaliser que ce n'était pas en déambulant ainsi que les choses allaient avancer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Sirius. Qu'il lui explique comment il se faisait qu'un quart de l'école croie qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. « Toute la salle commune a entendu la même chose hier soir »… hier soir ? Elle l'avait repoussé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit allé raconter n'importe quoi pour… pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait aucun intérêt à répandre ce genre de rumeur. Ou alors quelque chose lui échappait. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

S'arrêtant au beau milieu d'un couloir, elle fit demi tour et, d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, elle risquait fort de ne pas pouvoir y entrer. Au moins savait-elle où elle se trouvait. Pour le reste, il y aurait bien quelques étudiants qui traîneraient devant. L'un d'entre eux accepterait forcément de lui donner le mot de passe, ou au pire d'aller chercher Sirius Black. Du moins, elle espérait.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver au tableau représentant une grosse dame engoncée dans une robe bouffante, dont lui avait souvent parlé son grand frère. Et devant, une petite étudiante, qu'elle apostropha.

-Excuse moi !

-Oui ?

-Je… en fait, je cherche Sirius Black. Tu vois qui c'est.

-Oui.

-Et… il doit être là… Avec ses amis, tu sais. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. Est-ce que…

-Non. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te faire entrer dans la salle commune.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais… est ce que, simplement, tu pourrais lui dire, si tu le vois, que je suis là.

-Ok.

-Merci.

Puis Ellen s'éloigna. La fille lui jeta un regard méfiant, chuchota le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. La poufsouffle attendit. Cinq. Dix minutes. Comme aucun autre gryffondor ne cherchait ni à entrer, ni à sortir, Ellen soupira. Elle allait faire demi-tour, encore plus irritée qu'elle n'était arrivée, quand une voix l'interpella gentiment.

-Ellen ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Lily… Euh… je cherche Sirius.

Le visage de la rousse se ferma.

-Il n'est pas là.

-Il n'est pas là ? Mais il devait passer la soirée avec ses amis… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-J'imagine… Ecoute, je lui dirai que t'es passée si… je le vois.

Ellen fronça les sourcils, mais se força à se montrer désinvolte.

-D'accord. Merci.

Un dernier sourire gêné à la jeune gryffondor avant de pivoter. Pour se trouver nez à nez avec une des dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de voir. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension avant de baisser les yeux et de contourner le jeune homme. Il fit un geste pour la retenir.

-Lâche-moi !

Elle se dégagea brutalement, sous l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne veux plus te voir. Toi… et mon frère…

-Quoi… quel rapport avec Chris ? De quoi vas-tu encore lui faire porter le chapeau ?

Elle s'éloigna. Ca recommençait : elle ne se contrôlait plus. Il chercha à la rejoindre.

-Ellen ! Ne pars pas comme ça.

-Je pars comme je veux. Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Ecoute, tu me parles en celte, là… je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

-Stephan n'y est pour rien, Ellen. Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Faisant volte face, ce fut son grand frère qu'elle trouva devant elle.

-Bien sûr. Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne lui avais pas demandé où il était, qu'il est s'est retrouvé par hasard quatre étage au dessous de nous pile au moment où nous étions dans l'escalier.

-Je savais ce qu'il comptait faire. Et je sais où il va pour…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, Chris ? Tu… vous étiez là quand je… j'étais avec…

-C'est ça ! Chris m'a traînée aux premières loges de ta scène de rupture avec Lucy Brayton !

Stephan avait l'air complètement perdu. Ses yeux interrogateurs passèrent sur Chris. Il fronça les sourcils devant le regard fuyant de son ami et sembla comprendre.

-Ellen, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu imagines… que je voulais que tu sois là pour voir… ça !

-Et bien si !

Un silence se fit. Chris avait l'air bien embêté, Ellen était hors d'elle et Stephan se remettait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une autre personne était assez gênée d'assister à cela sans n'avoir rien demandé. Ellen, réalisant la présence de Lily, devint écarlate. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que d'autres que les concernés la voient dans cet état. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance en expirant bruyamment.

-Bien. Je n'étais pas là pour parler de ça… De toute façon… ça ne change rien.

-Pour toi.

Elle tourna la tête vers Stephan, qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'exprimer d'un ton dur.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses croire de telles choses sur moi…

La tête maintenant baissée, elle ne répondit rien et bouscula son frère pour partir le plus loin possible.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. D'abord la tension entre Sirius et Alexander, merci à Bellatrix, puis les aveux de Chloe sur l'état de Zach, après, la distance de son petit ami, même son absence, enfin le manque de tact de Chris et le cas de Stephan. Si elle s'était doutée une seule seconde de ce vers quoi elle s'engageait, premièrement en embrassant Stephan, mais aussi et surtout en cédant aux avances de Sirius, elle se serait faite encore plus discrète. Ou aurait été plus vigilante. Elle aurait pu aussi ne pas se méfier de Stephan. Bref, les mauvais choix s'étaient succédés, l'engrenage s'était mis en route et la machine s'était retournée contre elle. Chloe lui aurait crié qu'il n'y avait ni engrenage, ni machine, ni impossibilité de faire marche arrière, si elle voulait. Et qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, que de toute façon, ainsi allait la vie. Mais Chloe n'était pas là. Et Ellen ne s'empêcha pas de penser que la vie n'était pas obligée de lui jouer ce genre de mauvais tour. Bon, d'accord. Elle en faisait toute une montagne. Chris l'avait bien prévenue : « Ce n'est que le début des emmerdes », c'était bien ce qu'il lui avait dit, non ? Allez, on respire un coup et on est reparti. Elle n'était sûrement pas la première, ni la dernière à se retrouver ainsi embarrassée.

Il y aurait une solution. Il y en avait toujours. Enfin, non. Mais dans ce cas précis, elle espérait que oui. Merlin, une petite idée serait la bienvenue ! Non ? Merlin était occupé, c'était ça ? Oui, ça devait être ça car rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ou plutôt, si. Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Et puis, c'était un peu radical. Et précipité. Et de toute façon pas suffisant pour tout régler, loin de là. Ho, Merlin, trouve-moi autre chose !

-OK. Je vais commencer par arrêter de me parler à moi-même… et à Merlin. Ce sera un bon début.

Il n'était pas possible de se prendre autant la tête pour… si peu ! Il y avait des choses bien pires.

Satisfaite de cette conclusion, Ellen arrêta de marcher de long en large dans la salle de classe où elle s'était réfugiée et s'assit sur une table. Elle n'était qu'une parmi de nombreux autres à chercher des réponses à des questions qui n'avaient pas toute de réelle importance. Ce qu'il fallait qu'elle se demande était ce qui était vraiment sérieux pour elle. Et qui passait avant les autres. Après, tout serait plus facile.

Plus tard, Ellen quitta la pièce. Elle se sentait plus sereine, même si elle savait que la suite ne serait pas forcément évidente.

Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, mit un point final à son devoir de sortilèges en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle atteindrait le A, descendit dîner, son sac toujours à l'épaule, retrouva ses trois meilleurs amis avec qui elle discuta comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Ni Sirius, ni Stephan, pas même l'histoire du matin avec Alexander ne furent évoqué. Ils parlèrent du cours de Métamorphose, de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Severus Rogue, un élève de Serpentard, de la dernière blague douteuse de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, des examens de fin d'année qui approchaient dangereusement. Enfin, pas tout à fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. La preuve : Ellen mettait toute sa bonne volonté à participer activement à la conversation, ne se contentant plus d'être un public presque passif au spectacle de ses amis débattant. Quand Billy l'entendit rire du fait que Zach se soit endormi dans la salle commune au lieu d'aller retrouver Leïla, il réalisa le chemin parcouru, et revint sur son jugement concernant Sirius Black. Celui-ci avait bien participé à cet épanouissement, et n'avait pas intérêt à jouer d'elle. Car si c'était le cas, Billy avait peur qu'Ellen en bave. Pourtant, elle connaissait le risque, Chloe le lui avait affirmé. Enfin, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour leur amie. Elle n'était pas encore majeure, peut-être pas vaccinée, mais c'était une grande fille, malgré tout ce que disaient et faisaient ses frères et ses amis pour se persuader du contraire. Il était sûrement temps de la laisser tranquille. Et cette décision entrait en vigueur immédiatement.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Ellen est un peu trop enjouée ? je suis sure que ça cache quelque chose… si ça se trouve, elle va pas bien, il faut que je…

Billy serra la main de sa petite amie qui venait de lui souffler ces mots à l'oreille alors que les deux autres se mesuraient du regard pour savoir qui garderait le plus longtemps son sérieux.

-Non, je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit « trop » enjouée. Au contraire…

Ellen éclata de rire et essaya d'éviter la tape que Zach lui destinait en gage. Un parchemin ensorcelé atterrit alors au beau milieu de son assiette de soupe. Avidement, Zach tenta d'attraper la missive mais Ellen fut plus vive. Egouttant le reste de potage, elle haussa un sourcil. En face, Billy avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Chloe, piquée dans sa curiosité. La jeune fille brune ouvrit le mot, parcouru les quelques lignes, qu'elle protégea du regard de Zach, et son sourire se réduit, sans s'effacer. Il était seulement plus triste, ou gêné, ses amis ne surent le déchiffrer. Puis elle le replia et le glissa dans sa poche.

-Ellen ?

-Non, Zach, je ne te dirai pas ce que c'est, ni de qui c'est.

-Pas du tout. Mais j'espère que tu es consciente qu'il est plein de soupe.

Les trois autres pouffèrent de rire. Ellen se reprit rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des gryffondors. Là, un jeune homme attendait une réaction de sa part. Elle lui fit un discret hochement de tête et retourna à son assiette.

* * *

**(J'aime beauuucoup ma fin de chapitre )**

**Alurs, alurs, qu'en dites vous? **


	33. Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33 pour vous (et pour moi aussi ). Pas grand chose à en dire, j'attends surtout vos avis... Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour votre présence sur cette page, même si vous ne laissez pas de trace mais que vous voulez quand même continuer de lire... **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ni Zach, ni Chloe n'avaient réussi à arracher le nom de l'expéditeur du message, et s'étaient finalement résignés. Mais une fois dans son lit, Ellen le relut. _La dernière fois, tu ne m'as pas cru. Tu aurais dû. Cette fois aussi._ Les yeux fixés sur le plafond de son baldaquin, elle songea à la résolution qu'elle avait prise cet après-midi même : au fond d'elle-même, n'avait-elle pas su, dès la première protestation de Stephan, qu'elle se trompait sur son compte ? Sa fureur contre son frère lui avait pourtant fait dire le contraire. Et en même temps, cette confession ne devait pas être à la base de ses choix. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, vis-à-vis de Sirius. Qu'elle n'avait pas revu, d'ailleurs. Et qui devait lui rendre des comptes. Et qui n'était pas le seul.

La première chose était d'intercepter…

-Brayton !

D'un mouvement gracieux, la jolie gryffondor se retourna. Quand elle découvrit qui était à l'origine de cet appel, elle haussa peu gentiment un sourcil.

-Clark ?

-Oui. Je ne t'ennuie pas longtemps…

-J'espère bien.

Un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, Ellen ne s'attarda pas.

-C'est à propos de… ce que tu racontes à… tout le monde.

-Que tu es un mauvais coup selon Sirius ? Quel est le problème ? Tu devais bien imaginer qu'en passant après moi, la barre aurait été mise assez haut.

La poufsouffle fit passer son ahurissement pour une quinte de toux.

-Non… Pas de problème en fait.

Elle allait faire volte face quand Lucy se rapprocha d'elle. Malgré tout le dédain qu'elle avait pour elle, Ellen se sentit un peu menacée quand la blonde la regarda de haut.

-Soyons claire, chérie. Tu sors avec Black, ça ne va pas durer.

Ellen haussa les épaules et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Lucy Brayton était finalement tombée bien bas.

-Tu es bizarre, Ellen.

-Ah ?

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que rien ne te trotte dans la tête.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Puis, après un silence, elle se lança. Droit au but. Rien ne servait de dériver vers une conversation à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas prendre part, préoccupée qu'elle était.

-T'étais où, hier soir ?

-Hier soir ? Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais te voir.

-… Et ? Ellen, je t'avais dit que je passais la soirée avec mes amis.

-J'ai vu James Potter, à table. Pas toi.

Sirius ôta le bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules et resta silencieux. Ellen essaya de se lancer dans le long discours préparé depuis la veille.

-On avait bien dit que quand…

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Ellen arrêta de marcher et le fixa. Son visage était fermé.

-A propos de certaines… rumeurs qui circulent.

Un sourire futile passa sur le visage du beau brun.

-Si ce ne sont que des rumeurs… On entend dire tout et n'importe quoi, tu le sais bien !

-Surtout n'importe quoi, répliqua Ellen qui, elle, n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver ça amusant.

-Bon, sois plus claire. Ca nous simplifiera les choses.

-Depuis quand est ce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

Elle lui avait à peine laissé le temps de finir sa phrase. Il resta interloqué.

-Euh… aux dernières nouvelles, tu m'as foutu un vent mémorable, tu te souviens ?

-Alors comment se fait-il que les gryffondors aient entendu dire le contraire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je me suis assez clairement faite traiter de traînée par mon frère aîné, qui est, rappelle-toi, un gryffondor, avec qui tu partages donc une salle commune. Tout comme… hum… Lucy Brayton, par exemple !

-Lucy Brayton ?

-Tout à fait. Apparemment, elle rapporte même à qui veut l'entendre que… je suis un… mauvais coup !

-Hein ? **(nda : comme c'est gracieux )**

Sirius posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui s'était sensiblement éloignée, en essayant de trouver la réponse la plus adaptée aux accusations que portait Ellen. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien de très sophistiqué.

-Pourquoi j'aurais dit ça ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Lucy Brayton n'est qu'une fouteuse de merde.

Ellen insista.

-Est-ce que tu l'as dit ?

Il croisa les doigts derrière sa tête puis se relâchât.

-Non.

-Tu me mens.

-Pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien dit !

-Brayton a tout inventé ?

-Evidemment ! enfin…

-Enfin ?

-C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Qu'est ce que tu me reproches, exactement ?

-Sirius, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il soupira.

-C'est simplement Peter. J'étais, comme tu peux l'imaginer (il jeta un regard appuyé à son interlocutrice), pas très enjoué lundi soir et il a cru bon d'essayer de me dérider en lançant ça à la ronde. Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

-Je suppose que ça t'as bien amusé !

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, Ellen, et je pensais que tu le savais.

Il s'en suivit l'accalmie. Sirius attendait une fois de plus une parole de la part d'Ellen, parole qui ne venait pas. Qui ne viendrait pas.

-Et hier soir ?

-Quoi encore ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Je te faisais confiance.

-Plus maintenant ?

-Tu me caches des choses… Tu… tu n'es pas honnête avec moi. Tu avais promis…

Il voyait bien que c'était ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire où il se trouvait la veille. Cependant, il sentait que s'il mentait, elle s'en rendrait immédiatement compte. Il la prit dans les bras, et elle ne protesta pas. Sa tête appuyée sur son torse, elle sentit ses défenses prêtes à tomber. Et toutes ses résolutions voler en éclat. Elle le repoussa brusquement et le jeune homme s'emporta.

-Arrête, Ellen : tu n'es pas convaincante !

-Toi non plus !

Il réussit à attraper la main qu'elle essayait de lui refuser et de la sienne, il releva son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle détourna la tête, faisant tomber ses lunettes, mais il tint bon.

-Calme toi, calme toi !!

Il avait crié ces derniers mots, de telle sorte qu'ils eurent l'impact escompté sur la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est toi qui n'es pas honnête avec moi !

-Je suis… je sais pas… je sais plus !

-Ah bah ça, ça a le mérite de m'éclairer !

-Tu ne m'aides pas du tout !

-Alors dis moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse une bonne fois pour toute !

-A quoi ça servirait ?

-Tu me feras confiance.

-Mais, Sirius, tu n'en as rien à faire que j'ai confiance en toi ou pas ! on sait tous les deux comment ça va finir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Alors pourquoi…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça.

-Ok, Ellen. Je comprends pas ce qui ne va pas. Je fais des efforts. J'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous…

-Tu peux pas faire ça !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille devait avoir bu un truc louche, pas d'autre raison possible…

-Je suis complètement largué, là.

Il leva les mains comme pour signifier qu'il laissait tomber. La jeune fille eu une longue inspiration et l'invita à s'asseoir par terre, sur le sol humide, ramassant au passage ses lunettes. Il n'hésita pas, bien que perplexe sur l'utilité de la chose. Mais ça avait l'air de l'aider. Elle prit alors la parole.

-Ne me coupe pas.

Il hocha la tête.

-Quand on a parlé ensemble de ce qui allait se passer entre nous, on a dit que ça n'avait rien de très sérieux, dans le sens où on savait que notre… relation… ne mènerait à rien. Toi, tu es Sirius Black, gryffondor adoré et adulé, moi… je suis une simple poufsouffle qui n'avait dans l'immédiat qu'une ambition : achever sa scolarité dans la discrétion et donc la tranquillité la plus absolue. C'est raté, d'accord. Mais pour toi, ça ne changera jamais. On est conscients tous les deux de ça. La seule chose importante était de ne pas se mentir. Pour moi, ça incluait de ne pas se créer d'illusion. Je ne m'en suis pas faite. Et malgré tout, on dirait que tu fais tout pour que je m'en fasse. Et dis toi bien que ce n'est pas évident de se construire une carapace, de sourire avec désinvolture quand tu évoques un « futur » pour nous deux, par exemple.

S'en suivit un long silence. Ellen traçait des lignes dans la terre malléable, elle ne l'avait regardé que pendant de courts moments pendant qu'elle parlait. Mal à l'aise que Sirius la dévisage sans ne rien ajouter, une expression indescriptible peinte sur le visage, elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère et lança en souriant :

-On doit bien avoir l'air idiot, assis là, au milieu du parc.

-Alors c'est tout ?

-C'est… c'est-à-dire ?

-Notre relation, c'est ça ? On s'embrasse, on se câline, rien de bien méchant rassurons les frères, on discute de tout et de rien mais attention surtout pas de ce qui pourrait se passez après, non ! Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Et puis, ce serait trop de complication, n'est ce pas ? Sortir avec Sirius Black : faire face à ce qui ne sont que des rumeurs car on connait pertinemment la vérité, être jalouse bien que tu ne veuilles pas l'avouer, se détacher un peu de ses frères surtout quand on sait que c'est meilleur pour soi… et pour d'autres, devoir tenir tête à ses amis, et par-dessus tout, s'engager. C'est ça qui te fait peur, Ellen. Tu dis qu'on s'est promis de ne pas se mentir. Mais tu te mens à toi-même ! Tu veux te convaincre que tu as raison, que tu agis pour que tout se passe bien pour les autres, mais la vérité, c'est que t'as peur ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te baser sur ce que j'ai pu faire ! Je pourrais avoir, j'ai eu même, des histoires plus sérieuses… mais pas à chaque fois. Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte. Ce n'est pas toujours qu'un jeu pour moi. Quand c'est le cas, elles le savent et réagissent en conséquence. Ca donne l'hystérie comme Lucy, ou le désintérêt, comme certaines. Il y a également celles pour qui c'est aussi un jeu. Et puis, il y en a, beaucoup plus rares, qui voient au-delà de ça, et elles n'ont pas forcément toutes envie de raconter leur vie privée à qui veut l'entendre. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai qu'une réputation de coureur de jupon. Forcément, le fait que je sois avec toi a intrigué, parce, finalement, t'as pas bien réussi ton coup : tu ne t'es pas fondue dans la masse, tu t'es simplement mise à part. Et personne n'a jamais fait attention à toi. C'est triste, de dire ça. Et t'as l'air de t'en foutre ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est y retourner, dans ton coin réservé à toi seule et à quelques rares élus. En fait, t'es égoïste, si on pousse un peu plus loin : tout le monde serait prêt à avoir une amie comme toi, t'es tellement attentionnée. Et pareil pour moi : je serais prêt à faire encore d'autres efforts pour toi, pour qu'on reste ensemble. Mais tu avances en terrain inconnu. Ou plutôt, tu avançais, d'après ce que je viens de comprendre. D'ailleurs, moi ou un autre, c'est pareil ! Tu n'oses pas ! Faut grandir, Ellen ! y'a plein de belles choses qui n'attendent qu'un geste de ta part pour te tomber dessus. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est avoir confiance. Et en toi, d'abord.

Sur ce, il se leva, mais ne partit pas sur le champ. Il laissa le temps à Ellen de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Qu'est ce… que tout ça veut dire… pour nous…

-Je crois été très clair. Ca ne tient qu'à toi.

* * *

**... So?? j'espère que vous aurez été convaincus par le discours d'Ellen ainsi que par celui de Sirius, en tout cas...**


	34. Chapitre 34

_Bonsoir... Voilà... Cette fois, j'ai un certain nombre de choses à vous dire. La première est que, une fois de plus, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Je suis en retard, trèès en retard. Plus d'une semaine que j'aurais dû poster un chapitre. Mais, et là est la seconde chose, et pas des moindres, vous allez lire le dernier chapitre d'Ellen Clark. Peut-être ecrirai-je un épilogue. Mais c'est le dernier vrai épisode de cette histoire. Alors j'ai pris du temps, parce que je ne voulais pas vous decevoir._

_Ce chapitre n'est pas extremement long (dans la moyenne de ceux que j'ai pu écrire pour cette fic') mais il a été approuvé par **Jiji** :D. Merci à toi, je ne sais pas si tu liras ici ce remerciement, mais de toute façon tu le sais, cette histoire te doit beaucoup! Beaucoup de délires, beaucoup de débats dansle bus avant d'aller en cours... au moins on parlait pas de biochimie ou d'histologie! Pour ça, je t'offre tous les droits sur ton cher Stephan (pour toutes réclamations, locations, je lui transmettrai vos requêtes :P)!_

_J'ai pleiiiiin d'autres remerciements à faire: **Anna**, **Manu**, qui ont suivi cette histoire sur mon blog (ou qui essayent de suivre... Entre deux cours d'AEH...), **Emy** aussi, maintenant de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, **Elayna Black** dont les reviews sont toujours très pertinentes, **Lilou Potter**, notre MissP qui a été sur le point de délaisser James pour Stephan, **Malilite** qui m'a laissé tant de gentils commentaires, à recenser ce qui lui avait plu, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, **Sirius07**, à qui, si je ne me trompe pas, Stephan a aussi bien plu, **Catherine Broke** et ses loongues et nombreuses reviews, **Aodren** si fidèle également, et une grande fan d'Alexander si je ne m'abuse, **Georgette2006**, présente depuis le début, tout comme **Paule**, **Myym**, **AliCerise**, **Kalahane**, et tou(te)s (n'y a-t-ilque des lectrices?) les autres: **Moonylau**, **SuzBlack**, **Raphou**, **Julitrr**, **Griffy déplumée**, **Sheherazade**, **Naiade59**, **Titegarceblonde**, **Elise**, **Shaeline**, **Vitalyn** (très souvent présente aussi :) ), **Tipex**, **Kirisame**, **MissCatastrophe** (Choox, qui adore ton pseudo, pour te servir ;) ), **Chikenette**, **Patmola**, **Victoria Shaw**, **Caro(as),** **Ilyanne**, **Diana** alias **Sirius-Elisabeth** (faut toujours que j'aille lire ta fic...), **Lynn Hewett** (un bonjour à "chou" ), **Choco Pops**, **Lunouch'**, **Merytre-Hatchepsout**, **Polyne**, **Noemie** (... prénom qui me plaît beaucoup), **Marine**, **Isis-Hopes**, **Fearane**, **Kiwoui**, **Katell**, **Katia**, **Sellesta**, **Lili**, **Phofie**, **Lilyémeraude**, **So-delirious**, **Tinn-Tamm**, **Marie-Pier**, **Lilichoco**, **Tchingtchong**, **Kodako** (que j'espère ne pas trop décevoir...), **Meeloo**, **FicAndRea** (de même, que j'espère aura quand même bien aimé cette fic), **Christine**, **Didoo**, **Kassidy** pour leurs reviews. Ensuite, merci à ceux qui ont classé Ellen Clark parmi leurs fictions favories, j'espère que vous ne le regrettez pas: **0Elise0, 8Maraudeurs, Alyssa222, Angie59, Annahhe, Arisir, Cecilis, ElaynaBlack, Fearane, Ilyanne, Kalahane, Lounahida, Madeleine04, Meeloo,** **Merytre-Hatchepsout, Moonylau, Morgane-le-Fey, Paule, Ptitebrem, Snitchychan, Twick, Victoria Shaw, Chikenette, Georgette2006, Isis-Hopes, Kodako, Lynn Hewett, Mariebou, Mel925, Roxaie, Shaeline, Sirius07, So-delirious, Sow Lupin-Black06, Tipex et Vitalyn. **Enfin merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction, à ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur alerte, ou simplement ceux qui sont passés épisodiquement. _

_Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne... J'espère, en tout cas!!_

DISCLAIMER_: L'univers et certains personnages appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling, Stephan est à Jiji, et l'histoire est pour vous!_

_Et pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Deux regards se croisèrent. La seconde d'après, l'un des deux jeunes hommes auxquels appartenaient les yeux embrassait celle qui se tenait en face de lui, étonnée de cette réaction.

-Tu me remercieras bientôt…

_**Flash Back**_

Une fois de plus, rien ne se passait comme Ellen l'avait prévu. Elle était venue pour mettre un terme à leur relation, et elle se trouvait encore plus déboussolée qu'avant, avant qu'elle ne prenne cette décision. Sirius la faisait douter. Que voulait-elle finalement ? Immobile, toujours assise dans l'herbe, c'était ce qu'elle se demandait.

-Hé… ça va ?

Elle releva la tête. Une jeune fille se tenait devant elle, l'air inquiet.

-..oui, oui, tout va très bien…

-Ca a pas l'air pourtant… enfin… tu veux pas rentrer, au moins ? tu vas attraper froid, ici…

Ellen n'avait pas le cœur à débattre. Elle se mit docilement debout : l'habitude d'obéir à qui avait plus de volonté qu'elle.

-T'as raison, je vais retourner au château. Merci.

Rabattant son écharpe autour du cou, elle s'éloigna. Marcher, errer en réfléchissant, en se désolant sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques semaines était devenu son quotidien. Elle avait voulu en finir avec ça, c'était raté. Sirius avait ajouté des éléments au problème qui modifiaient la donne. Mais est ce que cela devait tout remettre en question ? Elle qui était pour une fois si décidée… Elle frissonna en regardant le ciel gris. Un coup de vent fit gonfler sa robe de sorcière et glaça ses chevilles. Enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans son écharpe, elle songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu aussi froid. Longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule, également. C'était à elle uniquement qu'il tenait de prendre la décision de continuer une histoire avec Sirius. Une histoire… Avait-elle envie de continuer à le fréquenter ? D'accord, elle avait passé plus de bons moments qu'elle n'avait imaginé, elle s'était sentie beaucoup plus à l'aise que son tempérament laissait prévoir, et surtout leur relation avait duré bien plus longtemps que ce que la plupart des étudiants pensaient. Mais cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Pas avec lui.

Elle réalisa alors ce qui lui posait problème. Finalement, ce n'était ni une question de douter de lui, ni de se faire jeter ses quatre vérités à la figure par celui qui disait l'apprécier telle qu'elle était. Non, elle n'avait simplement plus envie. Peut-être que c'était ridicule d'affirmer cela alors qu'être dans ses bras la mettait dans tous ses états. Mais les filles, plus que les garçons, préféraient dissocier les sentiments et l'attirance. Or, qui n'aurait pas été séduite par Sirius Black, si ce n'était leur professeur d'Etude des Moldus (et encore, ce n'était pas prouvé !) ? Cette réflexion faite, tout sembla beaucoup plus clair à Ellen.

Elle entra alors dans le hall de Poudlard et une douce chaleur lui réchauffa le corps. Et le cœur : un jeune homme jusque là en pleine conversation avec ses camarades lui fit un sourire avant de revenir à la discussion. Elle n'était pas vraiment seule. Il y avait bien d'autres personnes autour d'elle.

--

-Chloe !!

-Olé, crie moins fort, Ellen… tu vas ameuter tout Poudlard ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius.

Devant le sourire satisfait de son amie, Chloe éclata de rire. Elle parvint tout de même à se reprendre quand le regard contrarié d'Ellen se posa sur elle.

-Grande nouvelle ! Tu veux qu'on l'affiche dans la salle commune ?

-Aha. Hilarant. Non.

-Dans le hall, alors, comme ça le principal intéressé sera au courant. T'as raison, ça servirait à rien dans la salle commune…

-Arrête, Chloe !

La nommée sourit.

-Bon, alors, qu'est ce que ça signifie cette révélation ?

-Que je vais de ce pas quitter Sirius.

-Ah. Déjà c'est moins amusant.

-M'en fiche. J'avais déjà prévu ça, ce matin.

-Ah bon ? On en apprend tous les jours… mais pourquoi ?

Ellen devint plus sérieuse.

-Déjà… tout va être plus simple. Alex, Zach, Chris… ce sera moins tendu.

-Ellen, tu ne vas pas larguer Sirius parce que ça ferait plaisir à tes frères et ton meilleur ami !

-Non. Enfin, pas seulement.

-J'espère bien sinon je ne te laisse pas sortir de cette chambre avant d'avoir compris comment ils ont fait pour te lobotomiser le cerveau, et trouvé un moyen de revenir en arrière !

-Chloe !!

-Je t'écoute.

-Il y a d'autres choses qui entrent en jeu. Beaucoup d'autres choses.

-… Je suis en plein suspens, là. J'attends tes arguments, ma chère, ou je ne te laisserai pas faire…

-Bon. En fait, le problème est que lui a contré tous mes arguments.

-Lui, qui ?

-Sirius !

-Quoi ? tu lui as déjà parlé ?

-Bah oui. Ce matin… Je le voyais déjà pour lui expliquer qu'on devait arrêter. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que je lui ai dit. Il affirme que si ça ne marche pas comme on voudrait tous les deux, c'est à cause de moi. Que je lui fais pas assez confiance, que je ne me fais pas assez confiance. Que je n'ai aucune volonté. Que…

-Ouais, euh… il y est allé fort, là.

-Non, je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait raison. Au moins sur le fait que n'aie pas assez confiance en lui, et que je n'ai aucune volonté pour poursuivre notre relation. Mais si je ne faisais pas assez d'effort, inconsciemment c'est parce que je savais que malgré tout, ça ne collerait jamais entre nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Pas assez.

Un silence se fit, pendant lequel Chloe sonda du regard Ellen. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à une petite fille. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais ils en avaient parlé, Billy et elle : Il était temps de la laisser vraiment tranquille. En tant que meilleure amie, elle devait insister mais pas s'acharner. Elle insista donc…

-Tu ne penses pas que tu vas regretter ?

-Non.

-Ca ne te fera rien de voir Sirius avec une autre fille ?

-Non.

-T'es vraiment sure de ça ?

-Ca me fera bizarre, rien de plus. J'étais jalouse… parce que, quand même, je sortais avec lui !

-Tu parles déjà à l'imparfait…

-Oui.

… Mais ne s'acharna pas.

-Bah vas-y, alors, je n'ai plus rien à en dire.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Ca va pas la tête? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu es quand même sensée être celle qui sait le mieux ce qu'il te faut. Attention, je vais finir par croire qu'on t'a jeté un sort de confusion ! T'as croisé la blondasse récemment ?

-Non…

-Bon, alors file !

Un dernier sourire et la brunette disparut en un coup de vent.

Elle fila à la volière. Cette fois-ci, elle ne perdrait pas de temps à le chercher. Elle inscrivit quelques lignes sur un parchemin froissé et envoya l'hibou se perdre dans les couloirs. Elle savait que le concierge détestait ça. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Sirius ne serait pas justement dans la même zone que le vieil homme. Elle était assez confiante : il n'avait pas indiqué qu'il serait en retenue. Peu de chance également qu'il soit à la bibliothèque (la bibliothécaire chassait les animaux à coups de balai ou de baguette).

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle retourna à son dortoir. En chemin, elle réalisa que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir ne serait pas spécialement plus plaisante à tenir que celle du matin. Ce serait même plus gênant. Il était assez clair qu'elle allait le décevoir, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se retienne d'être désagréable. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'en finir bientôt avec tous ces embarras était assez relatif. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Définitivement, rien ne serait jamais simple. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir un avis bien tranché. En même temps, rien n'était ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, il fallait bien qu'elle s'y fasse. D'autant plus que les couleurs étaient bien différentes selon la perspective.

--

-Je vous rejoins, avancez sans moi…

Sirius Black fit signe à ses mais que tout allait bien et se dirigea vers une jeune femme de dos qui semblait attendre, au pied des escaliers. S'étant arrêté, il la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était appuyée d'une épaule sur la pierre froide. Nerveuse, elle changea de position, et quitta le mur pour se tenir droite. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos sur son épaule. Finalement, elle dû se sentir observée, car elle se retourna brusquement et tomba face à face avec lui.

-Salut…

Sa voix révélait qu'elle était loin d'être à l'aise. Il devinait facilement ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'aider. Qu'elle se débrouille avec ses mots, pour une fois, elle lui devait au moins bien ça.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

Lui avait un ton détendu. Cela lui en coûtait, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas si détaché qu'il voulait lui montrer.

-Oui, je… J'ai bien réfléchi à… à ce dont on a parlé ce matin. Tu… tu n'as complètement tort.

-Sans rire…

-D'accord. Tu as même sûrement raison… sur la plupart des points. Mais… me le dire ne pourra pas me faire changer du jour au lendemain. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais découvrir mon monde, pas en modifier le décor pour que tu te sentes, toi, plus à ton aise. Je ne suis probablement pas prête à tout bouleverser.

-Non, Ellen. Là encore, tu me mens. Ou tu te mens. Même si cela reviens au même. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas prête, c'est moi pose problème.

Elle songea que la première fois qu'il lui avait lancé une vérité sur elle avec tant d'aplomb, elle l'avait embrassé pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si facile à cerner. Il devait croire qu'il avait finalement vite fait le tour.

-Peut-être… que, effectivement, tu n'es pas celui qu'il me faut.

-Dans ce cas-là, tu n'es pas celle qu'il me faut non plus.

-Je pensais que tu en étais déjà sûr.

-Arrête, Ellen n'essaye pas de faire ta victime. Tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre.

-Pardon.

Un fantôme les frôla. Ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire.

-Bon , et bien je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

Ellen baissa le regard. Voilà. C'était fait. C'était fini. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Hey, Ellen, t'en fais pas. Je vais sûrement être assez désagréable avec toi dans les semaines qui vont venir, alors ne culpabilise pas trop vite…

Devant le regard étonné qu'elle lui lança, il reprit. Il allait bien réussir à lui arracher un dernier joli sourire !

-Promis, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop déplaisant… Et faudra que je pense à retenir mes amis, assez protecteurs… Quoique… si tu lâches ton ami Diggory, on pourrait avoir quelque chose d'assez intéressant…

-Zach ?

-Pas sûr en revanche qu'il ressorte en un seul morceau après être passé derrière la baguette de James… ou entre les griffes de Remus…

Cette fois, elle sourit. Mais tristement. Alors il se résigna

-Bon, à partir de maintenant, je deviens un petit ami éconduit, alors…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se détourner. Un point final pas si déplaisant, somme toute. Enfin… pas tout à fait un point final.

--

Il était presque l'heure du dîner et des centaines d'étudiants commençaient à affluer vers les portes de la Grande salle, où ne devait pas tarder à être servi le repas. Difficile de retrouver quelqu'un en particulier dans cette foule. Pourtant, un certain nombre d'élèves purent assister à une scène qui n'était pas courante. Sirius Black courait derrière une jeune fille connue pour être sa petite amie officielle du moment. Ou plutôt, comme laissait imaginer l'expression des protagonistes, et la rumeur qui se propageait à la même vitesse que les pas de Black, son ex-petite amie officielle du moment. Sa toute nouvelle ex, quoi. Une de plus. Mais ce qui restait étonnant était le fait que pour une fois, il ne semblait pas être à l'origine même de la décision. Et la suite allait finir par leur faire croire que, contrairement aux apparences, ils n'étaient pas fraîchement séparés, mais qu'une simple dispute avait induit en erreur. Tous ceux qui osèrent ralentir, malgré les regards intimidateurs des amis du jeune homme, purent le voir attraper sa main, qu'elle essaya de récupérer en fronçant des sourcils, mais il ne semblait pas résolu à lâcher. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il sembla la couper et lui chuchoter quelques paroles qu'elle fut la seule à entendre. Alors, à la stupéfaction des spectateurs indiscrets, il l'embrassa. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes : le temps qu'elle se remette de la surprise. Quand elle le repoussa, il osa encore ajouter trois mots avant de s'en retourner rejoindre ses amis, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment, c'était inhabituel, et la plupart des étudiants présents se hâtèrent d'aller s'asseoir pour raconter à leurs camarades la curieuse scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. La jeune fille, quand à elle, osa finalement tourner la tête dans la direction que le gryffondor lui avait indiquée en lui adressant ses derniers mots. Elle tomba sur le sourire d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle hocha la tête. Il devint certain que ce n'était pas une simple dispute. Et il s'en réjouit. D'autant plus quand il la vit rougir.

* * *

FIN

* * *

_J'espère de tout coeur ne pas m'être trop écartée de ma ligne de conduite initiale: que Ellen ne soit pas une OC sans caractère particulier, que l'histoire soit trop du déjà-vu. _

_Sinon, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'un épilogue serait nécessaire... Cela vous tenterait? :)_

_Zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	35. Epilogue

**Coucou les gens!! Finalement, l'épilogue était de rigueur étant donné que la fin du chapitre précédent n'a pas été super bien compris... L'idée générale étant que le tout début du chapitre se ressituait au niveau du dernier paragraphe... fin bref. De toute façon l'épilogue est, j'espère, suffisemment clair :D**

**Je vous fait suivre un petit message d'une personne qui a bien participé à cette histoire... ;)**

_Choox - lol ! T'es même pas choox en vrai ! Tu veux faire croire à tes lecteurs que tu es toute mimi et toute choute, mais non !! Tu es une vrai relou ambulante ! Et c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est le test facebook des mr/madame :-p ! bref – m'a demandé de vous écrire un petit mot. Je voudrais juste vous remercier de l'avoir lue et suivie sur tous ces nooooooooooooooooombreuuuuuuuux chapitres d'Ellen Clark ! (+ de 100 pages sur word !)_

**_J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à les lire:) ._**

**_Concernant mes petits commentaires pourris où je suis parfois un petit peu partie en live toute seule et qui n'étaient pas censés être publiés … merci « Choox » (décidemment, j'adore ton pseudo :-p) … j'espère tout simplement que vous n'avez pas pleuré de désespoir en les lisant (désolée pour les blagues un ptit peu vaseuses, et pas très fines … il était souvent tard quand je « relisais » ces chapitres :-p !) et qu'ils n'ont pas trop coupé l'histoire ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à les écrire !_**

**_Sinon, juste une petite remarque : STEPHAN M'APPARTIENT !! Alors pas touche !! Je l'ai vu la 1ère, avant même que cette histoire n'existe, et en plus je mords …. grrrrrrrr (← et je grogne ! mais par écrit, c'est moins impressionnant …) ! Par contre, Pettigrow (ce nom est tellement sexy !) est libre … avis aux amatrices (et aux amateurs peut-être…) !!_**

**_Sur ce marquage de territoire, je vous laisse … encore merci d'avoir suivi Ellen Clark, et bravo ma choochooooooooooox pour ton histoire, je suis archifan aussi !_**

**_Et comme vous, j'attends les prochaines !!_**

* * *

**Merciiiiiiiiiii ma Jiji (qui est aussi une relou selon le même test facebook!)... **

**Et une dernière fois (snif, c'est duur...)... BONNE LECTURE!!**

* * *

-Oh, non, pas encore ! AAAAAALLLLEEEEEEEEEEX !!

Le cri de la jeune fille, amplifié par la résonnance de la salle de bain, n'eut aucun mal à parvenir à son destinataire, qui, allongé sur son lit, haussa un sourcil en levant la tête de son livre, avant de s'y replonger.

Ellen attendit un moment, et finit par comprendre que son frère n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se bouger. Elle râla bruyamment, sortit de sa douche sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer un minimum les pieds, attrapa sa serviette qu'elle enroula rapidement autour de sa poitrine et poussa rageusement la porte de la pièce. Elle dévala l'escalier pour parvenir au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait la salle de bain de ses frères. Elle entendait la douche couler et frappa peu discrètement, sans oublier d'y joindre la voix.

-ALEX !! MON SHAMPOING !!

La cascade d'eau s'arrêta, et elle distingua le bruit d'une porte qui glisse et des pas mouillés sur le carrelage. Un déclic, et un visage apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Mais ce n'était pas celui auquel elle s'attendait.

-Eric !

-Je suis désolé, je n'en avais plus….

L'expression repentie de son frère qu'elle distingua entre les volutes de vapeur d'eau qui encadraient sa figure lui arracha seulement un soupir et un marmonnement qui rassemblait, semblait-il, les termes « prochaine fois » et « morve de troll ». Attrapant la bouteille si convoitée, elle fit demi-tour : elle devait se dépêcher pour éviter d'être encore plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne manqua cependant pas de donner un coup dans la porte de son jumeau, pour le principe ! Tournant une page, Alexander sourit.

Au bout du couloir, un courant d'air vint refroidir les pieds encore humides d'Ellen, et elle entendit une porte claquer : sûrement Chris qui rentrait du travail. Il risquait encore se moquer d'elle à se trimballer habillée d'une simple serviette dans la maison. La tête haute, elle sortit de la pénombre, et se retrouva effectivement en face de son frère, qui, non content d'afficher un air moqueur, n'était pas seul.

-Clemence va vraiment finir par croire que sa future belle-famille est complètement allumée.

-Au moins, je n'y détonnerai pas ! Comment ça va, ma puce ?

-Ca va très bien.

Faisant un sourire à la jeune fille, elle passa devant son grand frère sans lui jeter d'autre regard.

-Hum, hum.

Ellen se figea sur la première marche de l'escalier. Au bruit de la porte qui se fermait, elle devina qu'une autre personne venait d'entrer dans la maison. A vrai dire, elle aurait logiquement dû monter le plus vite possible à l'étage supérieur. Mais le temps qu'elle se le dise, un regard brûlant se fit sentir sur son dos **(ndc: c'est Superman qui la dédosage – par analogie avec « dévisage » - avec son super regard laser ! je suis sure qu'il essaie de voir à travers la serviette ce vieux pervers !)** . Calmement, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui était fixé au mur sur le palier : elle ne put vaguement distinguer qu'une paire de chaussure et le bas d'une cape. Bien. S'assurant que sa serviette ne risquait pas de glisser, elle se retourna et un sourire qu'elle essaya de retenir naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle redescendit dignement et passa entre le couple pour rejoindre la personne qui venait d'entrer. Un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il ne tarda pas à approfondir en passant une main dans le haut de son dos nu. Elle sursauta et s'éloigna avant de se blottir contre lui.

-Ouuuh, t'as les mains froides !

-Bon, t'as fini, Ellen, je te rappelle que je suis là…

-Non, non, on n'est plus là, viens par là, mon chéri.

Clemence tira la main de Chris dans le but de l'installer dans le salon, peine perdue. Son regard passa de sa sœur, qui lui tira puérilement la langue, au jeune homme qui était quand même un peu gêné. Finalement, Ellen prit son amoureux par la main.

-Tu viens m'aider à m'habiller ? **(ndc: genre … )**

-Ahem !

-Quoi encore, Chris ? J'ai rien dit le jour où tu…

-Oh, c'est pas le moment de remettre ça…

-Qu'est ce que tu l'as vu faire, Ellen ?

Alexander venait de faire à son tour irruption dans l'entrée.

-Ouuups, y'a du monde, là. Salut Clemence. Stephan.

-Salut.

-Tiiiiens, Alexander, il fallait qu'on parle toi, Chris et moi, de… de ta cavalière !! Tu ne nous a pas dit si tu venais accompagné… Allons voir le plan de table au salon ! …Chris ?

-Je vous rejoins.

Clemence grimaça mais entraîna tout de même son futur beau-frère dans le séjour. Chris s'éclaircit alors la voix.

-Bien. Soyons clairs. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai donné ma bénédiction pour…

-Que tu as quoi ?

-Bah, je suis le chef de famille, maintenant que…

-Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis McGonagall ! Non, mais franchement, tu…

Alexander passa alors une tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Chris, ta fiancée te demande au salon… Et pour l'info, moi aussi j'ai donné ma bénédiction… mais y'a quelques années…

Ellen ne put s'empêcher de perdre son expression furieuse. Ah, ces frères… ils n'avaient pas changé avec le temps. Heureusement, il y avait Stephan… qui contrairement à ce qu'elle avait initialement imaginé, était tout sauf un prétendant poussé par son frère. Non, il était simplement… charmant, adorable, mais aussi amusant, fidèle, persévérant, intelligent… **(ndc: mais déjà pris :-D)** D'accord, elle n'avait peut-être pas un avis totalement objectif sur la personne.

-Bon, et bien, puisque tout le monde a donné son accord pour une deuxième union entre nos deux familles, mon fiancé et moi nous vous laissons… débattre du plan de table…

-Pour d'autres ébats, c'est ça ? Oh, et l'abstinence avant le mariage ?!

-Hey, Clark, je te l'ai pas imposé, et pourtant… Clemence est ma sœur…

Stephan avait depuis longtemps réalisé qu'il n'avait pas à se laisser intimider par cette fratrie, toute unie qu'elle soit, et entrait donc facilement dans le jeu.

-Ouais, bah je sais justement ce que ça a donné, et je n'ai aucune envie d'imaginer quoi que ce soit…

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler…

-Euh… juste… je suis en train d'attraper froid, là… tu voudrais pas que ta demoiselle d'honneur éternue régulièrement pendant la cérémonie…

Une figure angélique suffit pour faire craquer Chris, qui perdit au moment même où il soupira toute autorité. Un sourire satisfait apparu alors sur le visage de la jeune femme, et elle attrapa la main de son fiancé, fiancé qui choisit plutôt de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la porter à l'étage. Alexander rit de bon cœur en voyant la mine dépitée de son frère aîné.

--

-Quoi ? Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé là-haut !

-Rien que tu pourrais désapprouver, en tout cas…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que vous arriverez à le rassurer comme ça, les loulous…

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-Ah, voilà le dernier attendu…

-J'y vais !

Ellen se précipita dans l'entrée et se rua dans les bras de son meilleur ami, écrasant un joli bouquet de fleurs au passage.

-Ouch ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Ellen…

Une petite blonde avait suivi Ellen de près et commença par réprimander le nouveau venu, qui était toujours sur le palier.

-Zach, ça fait longtemps ! T'es trop occupé en ce moment, on te voit plus…

-Ca ne fait qu'un mois, Chloe… Et tu sais bien que des évènements de ce genre ne se produiront pas deux fois… Maintenant qu'on peut travailler sans peur des représailles… on va pas se gêner ! Billy…

Il força le passage entre les deux jeunes filles qui lui bloquaient le chemin pour atteindre le jeune homme qui venait de remonter de la cave des bouteilles de vin. Chloe et Ellen sourirent et rejoignirent le salon où Stephan avait fini par dérider Chris tout simplement en changeant de sujet.

Avant de pénétrer dans le salon à leur tour, Billy retint Zach pour le prendre à part.

-Tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui nous vaut cette tête d'enterrement…

-Est-ce que Ellen est au courant ?

-De quoi?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qui s'est passé?

-Non…

-C'est… Black. Sirius Black. Il a été arrêté.

-Black ? mais… ne me dis pas qu'il…

-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais on dit que…

-Hé les garçons, vous venez ?

Chloe les observait d'un air suspicieux.

-Euh… Oui, oui, on… on arrive.

Une fois que son amie eut le dos tourné, Zach reprit à voix basse.

-C'est lui qui aurait vendu les Potter.

-Mais c'est complètement impossible !

-Et… aujourd'hui… il a assassiné Peter Pettigrow…

Ils se turent un moment. Les conversations joyeuses qui allaient bon train à quelques mètres d'eux leur semblaient bien lointaines. Zach espérait que Billy trouverait une solution, quelque chose à dire. Après tout, ça avait toujours été lui, la voix de la raison.

-On ne peut pas lui dire. Pas ce soir.

-Billy, elle doit savoir. Il a quand même été…

-Elle le saura bien assez vite. Et Stephan est là, ses frères vivent sous le même toit qu'elle, et nous ne sommes pas loin : on sera là quand elle aura besoin de parler. Mais on n'a pas le droit de gâcher cette soirée…

--

-Et bien voilà. Je tenais vraiment à ce que vous soyez tous là, ce soir. Bien sûr, il manque au deux personnes pour que tous ceux qui comptent vraiment pour moi soient réunis. Mais ils ne sont pas loin, j'en suis certaine.

Ellen regarda successivement ses trois frères.

-Papa et Maman nous manquent à tous les quatre. Ces dernières années, nous avons perdu des proches, nous avons vécu des moments difficiles, mais le mauvais temps est passé. Ce soir, l'heure doit être à la fête.

Prenant une nouvelle bouffée d'air, elle se tourna vers Stephan qu'elle ne lâchât pas du regard.

-J'imagine que les rares au tour de cette table qui ne soient pas encore ouvertement au courant l'ont deviné. Après Billy et Chloe, après Chris et Clemence… Stephan et moi… sommes officiellement fiancés. **(ndc: tu projettes ton traumatisme sur tes fics ?? mdrrrrr c'est la mode même dans le monde des sorciers à ce que je vois)(nda: CENSURE!!)**

Elle se rassit alors et embrassa tendrement sous les yeux de ses frères et de ses amis celui qui devait être l'homme de sa vie. Non, il ne _devait_ pas l'être. Il l'était, tout simplement.

Un hibou toqua alors au carreau **(ndc: avec son aile ?? parce qu'il a du galérer ton pauvre hibou pour arriver à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un micro-son en frappant ses plumes contre la vitre !! oui bon je sais, c'était avec son bec, mais ça me fait trop rire d'imaginer le hibou essayer de toquer au carreau avec ses plumes :-D)** . Alexander fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait le hibou du bureau. Pourtant, il avait bien précisé que ce soir, il dînait en famille, qu'on ne devait le déranger qu'en cas d'extrême priorité. Il s'excusa et alla récupérer sa lettre avant de quitter le salon sous l'œil interrogateur des personnes présentes, et celui agacé d'Ellen. Stephan la prit par l'épaule et elle se laissa aller contre lui. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Tous ceux pour qui elle aurait pu s'inquiéter étaient assis autour d'elle, bien vivants. Et le Mage noir, après avoir détruit trop de vies, dont celle de son père, avait disparu depuis plus d'un mois. Il n'y avait rationnellement aucune raison qu'elle s'alarme.

Alexander revint en même temps que Chris, qui était allé chercher l'entrée. Son frère jumeau était mal à l'aise, Ellen le savait, le sentait. Elle vit Zach détourner le regard, Billy qui fixait le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qu'ils voulaient lui cacher.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Pas un article à rendre dans l'urgence, j'espère.

-Euh… non, une… une nouvelle qui a été envoyée à tous les journalistes de la Gazette… Pour une édition spéciale… mais je ne suis pas obligé de… Enfin, je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et… quelle nouvelle ?

Les yeux bleus des jumeaux se fixaient mutuellement. Alexander jeta finalement d'une voix blanche :

-Sirius Black a été arrêté. Il est accusé d'avoir trahi les Potter, tué Peter Pettigrow, et… d'être mangemort.

Ellen devint pâle.

--

-Chloe tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est parfaitement impossible. Ils étaient comme frères… c'était ses meilleurs amis… Et… et il était à Gryffondor. Il rejetait tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire : regarde à quel point il haïssait… il haïssait Bellatrix !

-Tu m'avais dit toi-même qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça…

-Ca n'avait rien à voir…

-Ellen, je sais que tu ne veux pas, que tu ne peux pas admettre que Sirius ait fait de telles choses. Mais… la guerre est passée par là… Il n'était sûrement pas… pas si mauvais quand tu l'as connu, mais…

-Non, il n'était pas mauvais. C'est en partie grâce à lui que je suis devenue ainsi, personne ne peut le nier. Même le fait que je sois avec Stephan…

-Oui, cette histoire de dernier baiser, comme quoi il aurait rendu jaloux Stephan une dernière fois, et…

-Non, Chloe, c'était pas ça. Il fallait que Stephan sache, soit sûr que c'était moi qui avais mis un terme à tout ça… Une preuve que je ne m'étais pas faite avoir, une confirmation que la plupart des autres choses qu'on avait pu dire de moi, de nous, étaient fausses… Il était quelqu'un de bien. Il voulait bien faire. Et il a bien fait. Même Stephan pourra te dire qu'il…

-Bien sûr. Ecoute Ellen, c'est comme ça. Tu ne pourras pas changer les choses. Et justement, tu as Stephan. Pour lui, accepte.

-Je ne peux pas accepter… j'ai compris que toutes les preuves étaient contre lui, mais…

Chloe posa le plat qu'elle avait attrapé bruyamment.

-De toute façon, qu'est ce que tu espères changer ?

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. La jeune femme blonde eut une expression satisfaite et récupéra le dessert, avant de sortir de la cuisine. Ellen se chargea de la carafe d'eau et lui emboîta le pas. Sur le pas de la porte du séjour, elle s'arrêta et son visage se décora d'un sourire résigné. Elle les regarda tous, les uns après les autres : Chris qui se débattait alors que Clemence essayait de lui faire engloutir une énorme cuillère de tiramisu, Eric qui demandait l'air de rien à Zach des nouvelles de sa sœur, Billy en train de remplir les assiettes encore vides, tout en essayant d'ignorer une Chloe grognon qui tenait déjà absolument à être resservie, Alexander, un peu à part, qui à en juger son air préoccupé, devait se remémorer le jour où il avait appris que Bellatrix était devenue mangemort, et Stephan, Stephan qui l'attendait en souriant amoureusement. De toute façon, le Sirius qu'elle avait connu n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort. D'accord : pour eux tous, elle devait se remettre d'un choc inattendu. Et profiter de la vie, et de son bonheur.

* * *

**Voilàààààà, c'est finiiii... Pour de bon, cette fois. **

**Je l'avais déjà évoquée, mais j'ai écrit une courte fic qu'on peut par certains points, et personnages, mettre en parallère avec Ellen Clark. Elle s'appelle "Ce sera de ta faute" et la première partie sera probablement postée dans la semaine, alors si ça vous tente...**

**Bonne journée, bonne semaine. Et à bientôt, j'espère!!**

**Enoooormes Zxxxxxxxxxxx à tou(te)s!**


End file.
